Heroes Gakuen Absurd Day
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Sequel dari 'Gajeness Drabble in Heroes Gakuen'/ Heroes Gakuen kembali dengan berbagai macam kenistaan yang tiada duanya, jika kau tau maksudnya! /Special fic for 'Bigfoot the 2nd'/ (Pasang muka Norway Hetalia di strip 'Meeting of Nordic' dulu sambil dengerin 'Pomp and Circumstance' biar greget! XD *ditonjok Troll Norway.*)
1. Game Attack? (Premium Class)

Fic baru lagi!

Nah, aku tak akan banyak bicara! Jadi, Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS bukan punyaku!

Warning: Humor garing, Gakuen!AU, random character, Nordic Five dari Hetalia nyasar, OC masuk fic, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Game Attack?**

* * *

"Gue bingung kenapa kita kagak bisa ngalahin Luthias-sensei! Padahal kita udah ngeluarin semua jurus yang ada di dalem game!" gerutu Daniel (Hazama).

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Luthias sedang berjalan di lorong kelas Premium. Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa anak cowok yang menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luthias.

Tiba-tiba, anak-anak itu mengambil kuda-kuda dan...

"KAMEHAMEHA!" pekik mereka.

Luthias pun langsung cengo.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya iyalah! Kita pake jurus yang kayak gitu!" balas Exoray (Exorcist). "Kalau mau nih ye, mendingan kita pake jurus-jurus yang ada di film es krim itu!"

"Maksud lu yang film-nya bisa kita dapetin kalau beli lima es krim itu, ya?" tanya Daniel.

"He-eh!" jawab Exoray sambil mengangguk.

"LUTHIAS-SENSEI DATENG!"

Para anak kelas Premium pun dengan refleks ngumpet di bawah meja.

Luthias masuk ke kelas itu dengan tampang biasa karena dia udah tau kalau anak muridnya lagi ngumpet di bawah meja.

Tapi saat kakinya sampai di depan papan tulis...

"TARGET SUDAH MASUK! SIAPKAN KUDA-KUDA KALIAN!"

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba semua anak langsung loncat?! Kesurupan sama Zombie LS?!

"SERANG LUTHIAS-SENSEI!" pekik Tryan (Sol Badguy) sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "KEKUATAN APIIIII!"

"KEKUATAN AIIIIIIIR!"

"TANAAAH!"

WHAT THE DENMARK?! Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Punya dendam kesumat apa sama Luthias?

Sang Greenlander pun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kelas Premium yang kayaknya kehabisan obat.

Mathias yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat tingkah laku anak-anak itu pun memutuskan untuk...

"KOMOHOMOHOOOOO!"

Ikutan?!

"AYO, MATHIAS-SENSEI! KITA KALAHKAN LUTHIAS-SENSEI!"

"HUWOOOOOH!" pekik mereka semua menjadi-jadi.

Apa yang dilakukan Luthias? Dia hanya bisa facepalm.

Sepertinya dia perlu diingatkan untuk selalu melakukan tes kejiwaan sebelum mengajar di kelas yang nista abis.

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Aaah, capek! Udah, udah! Mathias-sensei udah ditunggu kelas sebelah, tuh!" kata July (Jin Kisaragi).

Mathias pun segera berjalan ke kelas Ranged.

Tiba-tiba, Luthias langsung bertingkah sambil ngomong, "Aaah, aku mati!"

"TELAT! HARUSNYA DARI TADI, LUTHIAS-SENSEI!" pekik anak-anak kesel.

"Habisnya kalian tau-tau bertingkah kayak gitu, jadinya aku lama connect-nya!" balas Luthias.

"Sensei harusnya meniru abang sensei, dong! Tuh, dengerin aja!" kata Exoray sambil nunjuk ke kelas sebelah mereka yang tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

"TARGET SUDAH DATANG! SERANG KAMBING-SENSEI!"

"HUWOOOOH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Mathias.

Luthias pun hanya bisa cengo mendengar suara jeritan kakaknya yang saking menghayatinya, Mathias sampe kagak nyadar kalau jeritannya lebih mirip suara jeritan cewek.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Halo! Girl-chan si pencinta LS (walaupun bukan player) di sini membawakan sequel dari Heroes Gakuen yang dijamin masih rada-rada garing! Soalnya aku kasihan sama Bigfoot-san yang katanya sendirian di fandom LS! Peace, coy! ^^V

Oke, lebih baik aku balas Review di Chapter terakhir 'Gajeness Drabble In Heroes Gakuen'!

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, Daren memang rada-rada dogol! ^^" *di-Buckshot.***

 **Vience: "Yang penting ngasih, kan?"**

 **Saphire: "Tapi kagak segitunya juga, Vie-nii!" *sweatdrop.***

 **It is your special fic and Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


	2. Jake The Devil? (Magic Class)

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, begitulah! Sebenernya sih, kagak pernah main juga! *plak!* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Jake The Devil?**

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Emil.

"Pagi, sensei!" balas para anak kelas Magic.

"Pertemuan sebelumnya kita sampai mana?" tanya Emil sekedar menguji ingatan anak-anak.

"Kalau kagak salah, sensei ngasih tugas meringkas cerpen!" jawab Flamy (Fire Mage).

"Sekarang keluarkan tugas kalian!" perintah Emil.

Semua anak pun langsung mengerjakan perintahnya. Sang personifikasi Iceland itu pun melirik ke arah sebuah bangku kosong dan berkata, "Pasti Elemy telat lagi!"

"Iya, sensei! Udah kebiasaan!" balas Thundy (Lightning Mage).

"Pasti alesannya yang aneh-aneh lagi!" tebak Emil. "Terakhir alasannya karena dia menolong seorang perempuan dari tabrakan kereta!"

"Sensei! Perasaan perjalanan dari asrama ke sekolah kagak lewat rel kereta api, deh!" balas Icilcy (Ice Mage).

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari pintu.

"Kali ini saya telat karena alasan yang jelas, Emil-sensei!" kata Elemy (Sorcerer).

"Sekarang apa alasan kamu?" tanya Emil.

"Saya sebenarnya adalah Jake, seorang iblis yang turun ke bumi untuk mencari manusia yang akan menjadi raja iblis ketiga!" jawab Elemy panjang lebar. "Dan juga untuk mengalahkan raja iblis pertama dan kedua yang sedang memperebutkan kekuasaan dunia ini!"

Semua anak pun langsung cengo, sementara Emil hanya bisa facepalm.

"Sekarang kamu masuk!" perintah Emil.

"Charararara chararararan!" senandung Elemy sambil berjalan perlahan kayak robot. "Chanrarararan chanrararan chan chan chan!"

Webek, webek...

"Jake masuk ke dalam kelas!" kata Elemy yang entah kenapa berasa kayak log di RPG.

"Coba bapak lihat tugas kamu!"

"Jake sedang membuka tasnya!"

"Dia ini keseringan nonton anime, ya?" tanya Emil saat anak itu mencari tugasnya.

"Iya, sensei! Gamer pula! Semua game dia jabanin! Dari yang aneh sampe yang kagak aneh, dari yang susah sampe yang kagak susah!" jawab Lisa (Cyber Medic).

"Udah ketemu belum tugasnya?" tanya Emil.

"Jake sedang mencari tugasnya!" jawab Elemy.

Webek, webek...

"Sepertinya Jake meninggalkan tugasnya!" celetuk Elemy yang sukses bikin temen-temennya langsung ngakak di tempat.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu telat dan lupa membawa tugas! Memangnya kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?!" tanya Emil sinis.

"Jake!" jawab Elemy watados.

Emil pun kembali facepalm sambil membatin, 'Ada-ada aja nih anak!'

"Sekarang duduk di tempatmu!" perintah pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Jake berjalan ke arah bangkunya!" kata anak itu.

Saat di perjalanan menuju bangkunya, Thundy langsung menyenggolnya.

"Jake terkena 5 damage!" seru Thundy.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati, Jake!" ujar Lisa.

Si 'Jake' pun akhirnya sampai di tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Objective Complete! Jake Level Up!"

"HOREEEE!" teriak temen-temennya dengan gaje-nya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Jake dapat menemukan manusia yang dicarinya? Atau malah dihukum berdiri di depan kelas karena keterlambatannya?

CHARARARARARARARARAAARARARAN! (backsound)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Oke! Chapter lalu kelas Premium, sekarang kelas Magic! Mungkin Chapter depan kelas Ranged, Melee, Rare, atau Special! (Walaupun kagak terlalu hafal Heroes-nya apa aja!)

Review! :D


	3. Melee Class Another Ability (MeleeClass)

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Haha! Emy the Gamer, julukan yang pas sekali! :D Oke deh, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Melee Class Another Ability**

* * *

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Lukas datar.

"Pagi, sensei~" balas para anak kelas Melee.

"Itu kursi siapa yang nempatin?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang kosong.

"Itu si Vience, sensei! Anaknya mungkin lagi telat!" jawab Vivi (Smile Joker). "Soalnya dia bangunnya ngaret mulu, sensei!"

"Oke, sekarang kalian buka lagi catetan kalian yang pertemuan sebelumnya!" perintah Lukas. "Siapa yang mau jelasin tugas dari ginjal?"

Beberapa anak pun mengangkat tangannya dan Lukas langsung menunjuk seorang anak, "Fery!"

"Tugas dari ginjal adalah..." jelas Fery (Dragon Slayer).

* * *

Sementara itu, di luar kelas...

'Sial! Pelajaran udah dimulai! Udah gitu gue baru inget kalau jam pertama itu Lukas-sensei lagi!' batin Vience (Dragon Rider) panik.

"Kamu kenapa masih diluar?" tanya Mathias.

"Eh, Thias-sensei! Sa-saya telat, sensei!" jawab Vience.

"Terus, kenapa kagak masuk?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Gurunya Lukas-sensei! Entar pas saya masuk, saya malah dimarahin terus ditonjok sama Troll-nya!" balas Vience ketakutan.

Kayaknya dia pernah liat Lukas nyuruh Troll-nya buat nonjok orang, deh!

"Tenang aja! Sini aku kasih tau!" kata Mathias sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tapi itu berhasil kagak, sensei?" tanya Vience ragu.

"Dijamin! Udah buruan masuk, entar kamu malah dimarahin sama guru lain lagi!" balas Mathias meyakinkan.

Akhirnya, anak itu pun masuk dan Mathias langsung kabur ke kelas Ranged.

* * *

Saat melihat ada anak yang telat, Lukas yang berniat menyindir pun bertanya, "Siapa kamu?"

Vience pun langsung manjangin gagang pedangnya dan dijadiin kayak tongkat sambil ngomong, "Saya adalah Siluman Naga Merah!"

Semua anak yang denger pun langsung ngakak dan Vience mengangkat pedangnya sambil nunjuk ke semua temennya kemudian ngomong lagi, "Semua yang ada di sini adalah pengikut saya!"

Webek, webek...

'Sejak kapan kita jadi pengikut lu?!' batin temen-temennya

Lukas pun hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

"Saya juga adalah orang sakti dari tujuh benua!" kata Vience lagi.

"Tujuh penjuru!" ralat temen-temennya.

"Itu udah mainstream!" balas Vience.

"Sekarang aku tanya, benua itu memangnya ada berapa?" tanya Lukas.

"Lima, sensei! Saya bilang tujuh hanya untuk sensasi doang!"

"Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya 'Siluman Naga Merah'?" tanya Kevin (Savage Berserker) yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Saya adalah 'Si Buta dari Gua Hantu'!" kata anak itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan di barisannya.

"Kalau kamu buta, kenapa bisa kagak mentok meja kalau jalan?" tanya Lukas.

"Saya baru aja operasi mata, jadinya bisa ngeliat!" jawab anak itu yang sukses bikin sekelas ngakak lagi.

"Ah, lu berdua baru jadi siluman yang saktinya tujuh benua sama si buta sakti yang udah bisa ngeliat aja bangga! Lu tau kacamatanya Luthias-sensei? Itu siapa yang bikin sampe secakep itu? Gue!" kata Philip (Barbarian) yang langsung bikin semuanya tambah ngakak.

"Lu baru bikin kacamatanya Luthias-sensei aja bangga! Lu tau kuncirannya Fiorel-sensei? Itu siapa yang kuncirin? Gue!" kata Kaien (Taekwondo Master) yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu mah semua orang juga bisa! Lu tau model rambutnya Mathias-sensei? Itu siapa yang bikin rambutnya kayak gitu? Gue!" kata Kaila (Hawkeye).

"Ya elah, itu mah biasa!" kata Liona (Shadow Assassin) yang duduk di bangku depan. "Lu tau rambutnya Emil-sensei? Itu bisa mulus karena siapa? Gue!"

"Ah, lu semua masih cemen!" kata Toni (Pro Wrestler). "Gue bakalan jadi orang yang paling berjasa!"

"Berjasa gimana?" tanya Lukas.

"Karena saya yang bakalan ngawinin Berwald-sensei dengan Tino-sensei!" jawab Toni.

Alhasil, mereka semua pun langsung ngakak sampe kedengeran di dua kelas. Bahkan, Lukas sampe nutupin mukanya dengan buku agar kagak ketauan kalau dia bener-bener ketawa ngakak.

"Kalau saya memang beneran niat, saya juga bakalan nikahin Lukas-sensei dengan Mathias-sensei atau Emil-sensei!"

"HAH?!" pekik Lukas sambil blushing.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, nista to the max! Semoga masih bisa dinikmati para Reader sekalian! :D

Review! :D


	4. UlanganNistadiKelasRanged (Ranged Class)

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Oh, Heroes baru di LS Indo, toh! Yah, mereka belum mau kawin! Baru rencana! *dilempar kapak.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ulangan Nista di Kelas Ranged**

* * *

Tino itu kalau masuk kelas lain kayak kelas Rare, Premium, atau Special, pasti bakalan tenang dan biasa aja. Tapi kalau guru ini masuk ke kelas Ranged yang notabene adalah kelas unggulan yang isinya biang kerok se-Heroes Gakuen, pasti dia bakalan marah-marah mulu dan ngasih tugas seenak pantatnya seperti ini:

"HARI INI KALIAN BIKIN PRESENTASI DAN LANGSUNG DITAMPILKAN!"

"KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" jerit seisi kelas.

Setelah istirahat sekolah berakhir, anak-anak (laknat bin nista) itu pun mulai nyari ribut di kelas dan Tino pun memasuki kelas Ranged dengan langkah 'like a boss'.

"HARI INI KALIAN MERINGKAS, SETELAH ITU ULANGAN LIMA SOAL!"

"APA?!" pekik anak-anak kelas itu bersamaan.

"ANJRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" teriak Daren Andreas (Treasure Hunter) sambil kayang di kelas.

"KAMPRETOS SEMPAKTOS TUH TINO!" Alexia Mercowlya (Cowboy) pun ikut-ikutan heboh.

Zioney (Infatryman) pun langsung high five dengan Alexia.

Bisa dibilang, semua anak di kelas ini mengumpat guru tersebut.

Jeremy (Mafia Boss) pun menutup telinganya sambil berteriak, "BERISIK LU PADA, GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT REMEDIAL!"

"GAYA LU, PALING LU REMED LAGI!" semprot Cathrine (Space Trooper).

"Jangan ribut, kalian meringkas sendiri dan ulangan, aku pergi dulu!" kata guru berambut platinum blonde itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas laknat itu.

Seorang gadis Robin Hood bernama Nayla pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"TUH GURU KAGAK AWESOME BANGET, SOMPLAK BANGET DAH!"

"SETUJU!" koor anak-anak yang lain.

Kemudian, Lucia Mercowlya (Desperado) berjalan menuju meja guru yang terdapat sebuah...

Soal dan jawaban ulangan dari kelas lain (dan ini juga lima soal)!

Lucy pun langsung menyalin soal tersebut dengan semangat yang membara, tapi Nayla melihat penyimpangan (?) tersebut.

"OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, LUCY NYALIN SOAL TUH!"

Anak-anak pun langsung heboh saat teman mereka mendapat soal bocoran bahkan KJ.

"MANA, MANA? BAGI!"

Kemudian, semua anak kelas Ranged pun berkumpul di meja guru untuk mencatat soal tersebut.

Musket (Musketeer) pun menepuk punggung Leif (Devil Ranger).

"EH LEIF, SEKALIAN CATAT JAWABANNYA, DAYO! ENTAR GUE LIAT SAMA LU!"

"OKE!"

Nayla pun menepuk pundak Doni (Robin Hood) yang lagi asik menyalin KJ daripada soalnya (?).

"SALIN SEMUANYA, KAK!" teriak Nayla sambil menyalin Soal sekaligus KJ-nya.

"SIP!" balas Doni sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut.

Cathrine, Ana (Devil Ranger), dan Eyfin (Desperado) pun ke meja tersebut sambil memotret kunci jawaban dengan HP-nya.

"Nekat bener lu pada!" kata Nayla kepada ketiga temannya yang melakukan hal kelewat greget barusan.

"Biarin, deh!" balas Ana pelan sambil memasukan sebuah smartphone ke dalam saku roknya.

Bahkan, Willy (Space Trooper) sampai menulis jawaban tersebut dari laptop dan diketik di sticky notes yang kemudian ditampilkan lewat Infokus yang ada di kelas mereka.

Musket Liferpoint pun melihat ke arah infokus yang menayangkan sebuah sticky notes yang berisi KUNCI JAWABAN.

"AJIB BANGET, DAYO! HAHAHAHA!"

Daren pun ikutan tertawa gaje.

"UDAH, INFOKUS-NYA JANGAN DIMATIIN! HAHAHA!"

Jeremy pun memandangi pemandangan laknat yang terjadi di kelasnya.

"GILA LU SEMUA CURANG!"

"KAYAK LU KAGAK AJA, DEH! PALING LU JUGA MINTA SAMA KITA!" semprot Diana (Treasure Hunter) kepada Jeremy yang sukses membuatnya diam.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tino pun kembali ke kelas Ranged dan anak-anak itu pun hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir gaje.

Personifikasi Finland tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku kagak yakin kalau kalian dapat nilai bagus!"

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Perina (Infatryman) sambil menyalin soal di papan tulis.

Nayla pun tertawa kecil.

"Iya, anak-anak yang AWESOME ini akan mendapat nilai yang AWESOME banget!"

"WOY, BUKANNYA NGERJAIN MALAH NGEBACOT!" tegur Jeremy sambil membanting pulpennya.

Veyra (Mafia Boss) pun juga ikutan menegur teman-teman sekelasnya.

"TAU LU, BACOTNYA DOANG DIGEDEIN, NGERJAIN WOY!"

Anak-anak kelas Ranged pun mengerjakan soal sambil melihat KJ yang ada di buku catatan, di HP, di laptop, bahkan ada yang nulis di paha (?).

Tapi anak-anak itu juga pura-pura kagak bisa ngerjain soal kayak gini, padahal mereka udah selesai.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Tino pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sudah selesai, belum?"

"Belum, sensei! Susah banget!" gurau Zioney.

"Iyap!" Thori (Thunderbird) pun mengiyakan perkataan Zioney.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Tino pun membagikan nilai ulangan tersebut.

"GILA, HAMPIR SATU KELAS DAPAT NILAI SERATUS!" teriak Ana dengan hebohnya.

"KELAS KITA KELAS AWESOME! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Nayla dengan nistanya.

Tino pun hanya bisa lemas di tempat saat melihat anak murid kelas Ranged yang mulai kelainan.

"Pasti aku pas ngoreksi ulangan kelas ini masih minum aquavit-nya Ta-san! Ugh, udah gitu aku kagak ingat apa-apa lagi!"

Leif pun mendengar kata-kata Tino dan tertawa nista.

"YANG PENTING KELAS KITA NILAINYA BAGUS-BAGUS SEMUA! HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sementara itu, Daren dan Musket sedang berbincang sambil memegang kertas ulangannya yang tertera angka seratus.

"Coba semua guru yang ngadain ulangan bisa kita kibulin!"

"Kecuali Kambing-sensei, dayo!" balas Musket.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, nanti aku bakalan munculin kelas Special yang mungkin bakalan lebih nista dari sebelumnya! Cuma itu doang! ^^V

Review! :D


	5. Alay? (Special Class)

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd males login: Hmm, aku juga lagi mikir sih! Makanya aku bingung mau gimana! ^^V Well, Thanks for Review! :D  
**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Alay?**

* * *

"Sekarang ujian sama Fiorel-sensei, ya?!" tanya Saphire (Crazy Sapper) panik.

"Eh, tau yang ini kagak?" tanya Monika (Captain Hook).

"Kayak gue pernah ngerti begituan aja!"

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Fiorel.

"Pagi, sensei!" balas para murid kelas Special.

"Anak-anak, ada kabar baik buat kalian!" kata Fiorel dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Apaan, Fiorel-sensei?"

"Hari ini kalian kagak jadi ulangan~"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Semua anak pun langsung menjerit kegirangan tingkat dewa. Ada yang nangis terharu, sujud syukur, guling-guling, dan juga loncat dari meja.

Kalau mereka sekarang berada di pinggir jalan kayak di iklan rokok zaman dulu, mereka akan melompat ke atas zebra cross dan tiba-tiba zebra cross itu akan menyala keemasan plus ada kata 'EXTRA' lewat dan menyinari kota yang gelap.

Tapi, kalau mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di dunia nyata, mereka malah dikejar sama aparat kepolisian dan kata yang lewat adalah 'KAMPRET'.

"Tapi, kok bisa kagak jadi?"

"Aku lagi males buat bikin soalnya!"

DAFUQ?! Biasanya murid yang males ngerjain ulangan, ini kenapa malah gurunya yang males bikin soalnya?! Dunia memang udah terbalik rupanya.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau memang bener, kenapa kita kagak jalan terbalik?

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya~" kata Fiorel dan semua anak pun refleks membuka buku mereka.

"Kalau kalian misalnya jadi ulangan gimana?" tanya Fiorel.

"Yah, palingan kita ngerjainnya 3C, sensei!" jawab Frida (Puppeteer).

"3C?" tanya Fiorel lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Cemungundh, cabal, ctrong!" balas Frida yang langsung bikin semuanya ngakak.

"Itu bahasa apa?"

"Alay, sensei! Alay!"

"Alay? Apaan, tuh?"

Tolong dimaklumi, ya! Dia ini belum ngerti yang namanya 'alay'!

"Kalau sensei mau tau, sensei bajak aja HP-nya Kambing-sensei dan cek folder foto-fotonya! Pasti ada foto alay-nya!" usul Miu (Rockstar).

"Kok kamu bisa tau foto itu alay atau kagak?" tanya Fiorel penasaran.

"Karena saya pernah alay!"

Mungkin setelah ini, Fiorel langsung membajak HP Mathias untuk memastikan keberadaan foto alay yang dimaksud.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hmhmhm, kayaknya bakalan langsung 'Duo Special Chapter'! Jadi nanti aku usahakan sebisanya! ^^V

Review! :D


	6. Friday Night in Dorm

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Sebenernya aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'kebetulan' dan aku sempat melihat postingan-mu sambil nyengir! Arti penname? Itu panjang ceritanya and Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friday Night in Dorm**

* * *

Seorang pemuda Crazy Sapper sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang naujubilee susahnya.

"Sekarang malem Jumat, ya?" gumam pemuda itu, Saphire Andreas, sambil menatap kalender mejanya dan menyibukkan diri dengan terus mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum...

Kruuuuyuuuuk~

"Cih, gue laper!" gumamnya lagi sambil beranjak dari kursiya dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan yang pas dengan dompetnya.

"Oy, Saphire! Lu mau ke bawah?"

Saphire yang hendak menuruni tangga pun menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Exoray sang pemuda Exorcist yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iye, lu sendiri?" jawab Saphire bertanya balik.

"Mau beli nasi goreng di bawah!" timpal Exoray sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Saphire.

"Tumben lu pengen beli nasi goreng, biasanya juga tiramitsu!" ujar Saphire sambil tertawa renyah.

"Lagi males gue!" balas Exoray sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Lu ketawa malem Jumat begini entar malah disamperin hantu, lho!"

"Yang ada lu kale yang disamperin hantu!" celetuk Saphire usil. "Entar pas lu lagi nungguin pesanan, tau-tau tukang nasi gorengnya kepalanya buntung~"

"KUHAMPREEEEEET!" teriak Exoray setengah ketakutan. "Lu jangan nakut-nakutin gue apa!"

"Buahahaha! Ya elah, entar malem kita tidur bareng lagi!" ujar Saphire sambil 'mengipasi' Exoray yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh iya ya!" gumam Exoray sambil manggut-manggut. "Eh, gue ke bawah dulu! Perut gue udah demo minta makan!"

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue nitip nasi goreng satu! Pedes terus telornya diceplok aja!" kata Saphire setengah berseru kepada Exoray yang berlari menuruni tangga. "Pake duit lu dulu, Ray! Entar gue ganti!"

Kemudian...

"WOY RAY, GUE JUGA NITIP NASI GORENG! JANGAN PEDES, TERUS TELORNYA DICAMPUR! PAKE DUIT LU DULU ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"IYEEEEE ICY! KAGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DARI ATAS JUGA, NYET!"

"WOY RAY, GUE NITIP NASI GORENG JUGA! JANGAN PEDES! DUITNYA ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"ANJRIT! LU BELI AJA SENDIRI, THUN! TIGA AJA GUE UDAH RIBET, APALAGI EMPAT!"

"BAPET LU, RAY!"

"WOI, BERISIK! GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT REMEDIAL BESOK, LU MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

Sontak, Saphire, Icilcy, dan Thundy yang berdiri di dekat tangga pun langsung masuk ke kamar mereka dengan cepat saat melihat Alexia keluar kamar sambil menenteng Revolver miliknya.

Mungkin mereka bertiga sudah tau resiko macam-macam dengan Alexia, MUNGKIN!

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Saphire-kun udah booking?"

Saphire menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membetulkan sarungnya yang ditaruh di atas pundaknya. Sementara Lira sang gadis Hong Gil Dong itu berjalan di sampingnya sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Dari kemaren malah udah bilang sama Musket!" lanjut Saphire sambil menutupi mulutnya karena menguap. "Kalau kagak bilang, bisa-bisa ditempatin orang!"

"Bener juga, sih!" timpal Lira sambil melihat layar HP-nya.

* * *

Ya, asrama Heroes Gakuen ini memiliki kebiasaan yang unik! Mereka tidur bersama di ruang depan yang berada di lantai bawah setiap malam Jumat. Sebetulnya baru beberapa minggu mereka melakukan kebiasaan itu dan semuanya diawali dengan teriakan-teriakan jam lima subuh.

"Otou-chan, buka pintunya~"

"DARY, BUKAIN PINTUNYA! BURUAN, GAK PAKE LAMAA!"

"BRUDER! BUKAIN PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"MIRA! TEMENIN TIDUR, DAYO!"

"ELWA, BIARIN GUE TIDUR SAMA LU PLEASE!"

"Flamy, tidur bareng dooong! Serem niih!"

Seperti itulah!

Ketika diselidiki, ternyata penyebabnya adalah suara tangisan yang berasal dari sebuah pohon mangga besar yang terletak di depan asrama mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu. Karena kebiasaan itu berkonsep 'siapa-cepat-dia-dapat', mereka sering 'booking' untuk tempat mereka nanti.

* * *

"Oy, Saphire, Lira!"

Mereka menengok dan melihat Elemy yang berlari menuruni tangga, kemudian menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Lho, lu kagak bareng Elwa?" tanya Saphire kepada Elemy yang sekarang berjalan bersama mereka.

"Orangnya kagak mau!" jawab Elemy singkat.

Saphire dan Lira pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Anaknya yang kagak mau atau udah jalan duluan?" tanya Lira.

"Tau deh, kayaknya dua-duanya!" jawab Elemy sambil manyun. "Betewe enewe beswe, kita udah nyampe!"

Mereka segera berhamburan menuju tempat yang akan mereka tiduri, walaupun sempat membuat kecelakaan kecil karena Lira tak sengaja menginjak punggung Lisa yang tengah tidur tengkurap dan Saphire yang tak sengaja menginjak kedua betis Ikyo sang pemuda Gumiho.

"Hadoooh, yang barusan nginjek punggung gue siapaaa~" ujar Lisa yang hampir sekarat.

"Saphire, lu kalau mau lewat bilang permisi apaa~ Jangan pake acara nginjek betis gue segalaa~" ujar Ikyo sambil memijit kedua betisnya yang sakit karena diinjak Saphire.

"Sori, kagak sengaja! Ehehe..." sahut Saphire yang langsung merebahkan diri di tempatnya.

"Tinggal siapa lagi yang belum kemari?" tanya Thundy sambil tidur tengkurap di tempatnya.

"Kayaknya udah kagak ada lagi, deh!" jawab Flamy sambil menengok ke arah tangga.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa, sih?" tanya Frida sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Sekarang jam..." jawab Saphire sambil melirik ke arah layar handphonenya. "Jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Eh, yang bawa lotion nyamuk, gue bagi doong~" kata sang gadis Earth Mage bernama Teira sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Gue kagak bawaa!" sahut Kaila sambil menyelimuti dirinya. "Ketinggalan di kamar gue!"

"Gue lupa belii!" sahut Exoray.

"Gue kagak punya!" sahut Elwania sang gadis Fire Mage datar.

"Kalau kagak punya kagak usah bilang!" timpal Ikyo setengah kesal.

"Udah, beli aja sekarang!" seru Mira sang gadis Card Magician yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Lu aja yang beli! Gue mager niih~" celetuk Liona sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Gue juga mager, tau!" gerutu Mira sedikit kesal.

"Vin, beliin gih!" kata Kaien sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Kevin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ogah!" tolak Kevin.

"Ya udah, biar gue yang beliin!" seru Loren sang gadis Wild Tiger sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar menuju warung.

"Buruan, dayo! Jangan lama-lama!" seru Musket dari tempatnya.

"Saphire, gue minjem sarung lu dooong!" seru Vience sambil memegangi salah satu ujung sarung yang dipakai Saphire.

"Ambil sendiri di kamar!" balas Saphire sambil menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya.

"Enggak aah, di atas gelap!" sahut Vience sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kalau kagak mau ambil ya kagak gue pinjemin!" kata Saphire santai sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aaah, tega lu!"

"Woi, ini udah gue beliin!" seru Loren tiba-tiba sambil melempari satu persatu dengan lotion nyamuk yang dibelinya barusan.

"Thanks banget, Loren!" seru Exoray sambil menangkap lotion nyamuk yang dilempar Loren barusan.

"Udah yuk, langsung tidur! Hoaeem~" ajak Shyo sang pemuda Puppeteer sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Lampunya gue matiin yee..." ujar Thundy yang mengantuk berat sambil mematikan lampu.

CEKLIK!

Beberapa lama kemudian, hampir semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi baru saja mereka tertidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Hnn, itu siapa sih yang ketawa cekikikan?" tanya Frida yang terbangun karena suara itu.

"Anjir, berisik woy!" gerutu Exoray sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Woy yang ketawa siapa, sih?!" tanya Lisa emosi.

"Eh ini udah malem, jangan pada ketawa!" kata Monika datar yang ikut terbangun.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu siapa yang ketawa cekikikan, dayo?!" tanya Musket setengah kesal.

"Nyalain lampunya, Lucy!" perintah Ikyo.

"Oki doki, Kyo!"

CEKLIK!

Ternyata yang tertawa cekikikan barusan adalah...

Lira yang lagi baca doujinshi yaoi via HP.

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Thundy sambil facepalm.

"Lira!" kata Mira setengah frustasi. "Lu ngapain baca begituan malem-malem?!"

Lira yang asyik dengan kegiatannya langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati teman-temannya yang memasang tatapan 'tidur-lu-jangan-ketawa-cekikikan' sambil memancarkan aura yang mengerikan.

"Lira! Tidur sekarang juga!" perintah Mira sambil terus menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf, ya!" ujar Lira setengah ketakutan sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Udaah, tidur, tidur!" seru Lucy sambil mematikan lampu ruangan.

CEKLIK!

Setelah lampu dimatikan, suasana kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya sampai...

"Pppppffffttt!"

"Pppppppffftt! Aduuh, goblok bener itu!"

"Ikutan liat dong, pppffftt!"

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali!

"Woy yang ketawa siapa lagi, tuh?!" gerutu Thundy sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Eh, yang ketawa kasihan sama gue kek! Besok gue ada remedial!" ujar Alexia setengah mengantuk sambil merapatkan selimut yang menyelimutinya.

Kemudian...

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

CEKLIK!

Tiga gamparan dari Thundy pun diarahkan kepada Saphire, Exoray, dan Lucy. Alhasil, ketiganya pun dihadiahi sebuah cap tangan di pipi mereka.

"Lu bertiga bukannya tidur malah nonton video lucu di Youtube!" komentar Icilcy sambil melihat layar HP mereka.

"Udah ya! Ini terakhir ada yang ketawa di sini!" gerutu Elemy sambil bangun untuk mematikan lampu.

CEKLIK!

Hening sesaat, tapi setelahnya...

"Heeeeeey~ Sexy lady~ Opp, opp, opp, opp, opp~ Oppa Gangnam Style~"

"Anjrit, siapa yang nyanyi tuh?" tanya Liona setengah berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

"Kayaknya gue tau siapa yang nyanyi!" timpal Mira yang juga ikut menahan tawa dan...

BUUUKK!

CEKLIK!

Hampir semua yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terbangun saat melihat Mira yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada Tracy sang gadis Grand Templar berupa...

Hantaman palu miliknya di kepala.

"Ini kenapa ada yang pake acara nyanyi segala, dayo?" gumam Musket sambil facepalm meratapi nasib dirinya dan teman-temannya yang selalu gagal dalam urusan tidur kali ini.

"Ka-ka-katanya ketawa kagak boleh, jadinya gue nyanyi~" ujar Tracy yang hampir sekarat karena dihantam palu oleh Mira.

"Tidur kek lu pada! Besok sekolah juga lu!" gerutu Lisa setengah mengantuk sambil berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya.

CEKLIK!

Suasana pun kembali hening. Tapi sayangnya, keadaan yang diimpikan beberapa orang itu pun hanya bertahan sebentar karena...

"Kyoufu Garden, Kyoufu Garden..."

"Astaga Kambing, itu siapa yang nyanyi sambil bisik-bisik?!" gerutu Saphire setengah berbisik sambil terus menyelimuti dirinya dengan sarung.

"Eh, malem Jumat woy! Nyadar dikit apa, serem nih!" timpal Ikyo yang sudah gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Yang nyanyi siapa, sih?!" tanya Lira yang sepertinya mulai frustasi.

"Woy, gue ingetin ya! Malem Jumat jangan nyanyi yang enggak-enggak!" gerutu Saphire.

"Noh, yang nyanyi tuh! Udah stop woy!" timpal Exoray yang sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Karena kesal, Saphire pun mengambil bantalnya dan mulai mengarahkan bantalnya ke arah...

BUUUGGH!

BUUUGGGHH!

CEKLIK!

Vience yang sekarang babak belur dipukul bantal oleh Saphire dan Daren yang ikut terganggu.

"Udah kek aaah!" gerutu Teira sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ini lama-lama kagak bakalan tidur semua, deh!" cerocos Icilcy kesal.

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue ke toilet dulu! Kebelet nih!" ujar Daren sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet.

"Udah gitu AC-nya dingin banget lagi!" komentar Liona sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Alamak, suhunya enam belas derajat!"

"Pantesan dingin!" ujar Lucy yang baru saja terbangun.

"Gedein dong, gue kagak kuat dingin niiih~" kata Loren sambil gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Dua derajat?" tanya Flamy polos sambil meraih remote AC.

"Mein Gott, Flamy! Itu udah dingin bangeeeeeet!" seru Thundy.

"Muke gile! Lu mau bekuin satu ruangan?!" timpal Lisa. "Dua puluh satu derajat aja!"

Flamy pun segera mengatur suhu AC yang kelewat dingin itu dan berjalan menuju sakelar untuk mematikan lampu. Tiba-tiba...

BYAAAR! PETTT!

"Waaaah, mati sendiri! Padahal belum diteken sakelarnya juga!" komentar Flamy datar yang masih berdiri di depan sakelar.

"WOY, YANG ISENG MATIIN LAMPU TOILET SIAPA SIH?!" teriak Daren dari toilet.

"KAGAK ADA YANG ISENGIN LU, REN! ANAK-ANAK MASIH DI SINI SEMUA!" sahut Ikyo setengah berteriak.

"Aaah, kagak lucu nih!" seru Kaila. "Lu sih Vience, pake acara nyanyi segala!"

"Tau lu! Suara jelek kayak gitu juga!" timpal Elemy.

"Kenapa lu berdua malah nyalahin gue?!" gerutu Vience setengah kesal.

"Karena lu yang terakhir nyanyi!" sahut mereka semua (min Vience dan Daren) bersamaan.

"Bentar, kok hawanya panas gini?" tanya Lucy sambil mengipasi dirinya.

"Iya ya, gerah ih!" timpal Monika sambil mengipasi diri dengan bajunya.

"Orang AC-nya mati, mau diapain lagi coba?" sahut Saphire sambil melepas sarungnya.

"Buka baju aja, ah~" celetuk Shyo sambil melepas baju yang dikenakannya.

"HADOOOOOOH! JANGAN LEPAS BAJU APAAA!"

"SHYO! PAKE BAJUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Permisi, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lira mengalihkan suasana yang sempat ricuh.

"Gue liat HP dulu!" jawab Elwania sambil menatap layar HP-nya. "Jam 12 kurang!"

"Bentar, LU BARUSAN BILANG JAM BERAPA, ELWAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" tanya Icilcy panik.

"Jam 12 kurang!" balas Elwania datar.

"Jadi kita dari jam setengah 10 sampe jam 12 kurang kagak tidur-tidur?!" tanya Alexia yang tak kalah paniknya. "GIMANA BESOKNYA GUE NANTI?! MASA GUE HARUS KETIDURAN PAS NGERJAIN REMEDIAL?!"

"Yang besoknya ada remedial kayak lu aja panik, apalagi yang besoknya kagak ada remedial, Alexia!" komentar Kevin datar.

"Lha, di sini gelap juga?" tanya Daren yang baru saja dari toilet. "Gue kirain cuma di toilet doang yang gelap!"

"Dari tadi di toilet lu ngapain aja, nyeeeeet?!" tanya Kaien sambil memasang ekspresi 'you-don't-say'.

"Gue keluar bentar, dayo! Mau ngadem sekalian nanya orang!" kata Musket sambil berjalan keluar.

"Musket, gue ikut!" seru Exoray sambil berlari keluar mengikuti Musket.

"Gue juga!" seru Thundy sambil berlari menghampiri sobatnya yang sekarang berada di luar.

"Sekalian aja kita begadang!" gerutu Tracy sambil melepaskan selimutnya.

"Gue setuju tuh!" sahut Mira. "Padahal besok gue ada ulangan juga, aarrgghh!"

"Lu besok ulangan pelajarannya siapa?" tanya Lisa sambil menguap.

"Pelajarannya Fiorel-sensei!" jawab Mira sambil ikut-ikutan menguap.

"Ya elah, lu mah masih mending! Besok gue remedial sama Berwald-sensei, woy!" gerutu Alexia.

"Alexia, perasaan dari tadi lu ngomongin remedial mulu deh!" komentar Vience. "Gue aja ada remedial kagak separah itu!"

"Lu kagak tau materi remedial itu susahnya kayak gimana!" timpal Alexia. "Pas kelas gue dikasih tau kalau besok Berwald-sensei ngadain remedial, yang remedial kayak gue langsung stress semua!"

"Gue ngerti perasaan lu, bro!" ujar Icilcy sambil menepuk pundak Alexia.

"Eh lu semua, keluar yuk!"

Tiba-tiba, Thundy menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar sambil memegang sekaleng root beer dingin.

Walah, malam-malam malah minum es!

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Frida.

"Pemadaman bergilir, satu kompleks mati semua!" jawab Thundy sambil menutup pintu.

Webek, webek...

"MATI LAMPU?!"

"PEMADAMAN BERGILIR?!"

Itulah efek pemadaman bergilir secara tiba-tiba!

"Bad luck anak asrama~"

"Bakar PLN~ Bakar PLN~"

"Dary menggila~ Dary menggila~"

"Gue tabok mulut lu, Fréré!"

"Keluar~ Keluar~"

Acara tidur bersama pun gagal dan berganti menjadi acara begadang bersama.

* * *

"Eh cuy, di luar adem bener!" ujar Elemy sambil rebahan di teras kost.

"Gue pengen jajan~" gumam Kaila sambil ngulet di lantai teras.

"Warung sebelah buka, tuh! Barusan gue beli root beer di sono!" timpal Thundy sambil meneguk root beer-nya.

"Hadeeeh~ Ya Tuhan, gue pewe di sini~" kata Shyo sambil rebahan di lantai teras.

Ketika mereka baru saja merasakan kedamaian di teras kost, tiba-tiba kedamaian itu terusik dengan...

Huuhuuhuuhuu~

"Astaga Kambing, baru juga gue merasa tenang di sini!" gumam Kevin sambil facepalm.

"Sampe sekarang masih kagak tau juga itu suara apaan!" komentar Frida.

"Nah itu, gue setuju, dayo!" sahut Musket.

"Dary, temenin gue ke atas yuk~" ajak Saphire sambil menggandeng tangan Daren.

"Mau ngapain?!" tanya Daren setengah panik karena tangannya ditarik seenak pantatnya oleh kakak keduanya.

"Mau ngambil senter di kamar!" jawab Saphire santai sambil terus menarik tangan Daren dan masuk.

"Eh, ngambil senter ya? Gue juga mau ambil senter!" kata Icilcy sambil masuk.

"Gue ambil Revolver dulu!" seru Alexia sambil berlari memasuki asrama.

"Mereka berempat mau ngapain, sih? Bunuh diri bareng?" tanya Lisa sambil menengok ke pintu.

"Muke gile lu! Masa bunuh diri pake senter segala?!" sahut Loren kaget.

"Habisnya, Alexia sampe ngambil Revolver-nya segala!" timpal Monika.

"Guys, kayaknya mereka mau ngecek itu deh!" seru Thundy sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon mangga besar yang berada dekat dengan asrama mereka.

"Kata orang sering kedengeran suara nangis di situ kan?" tanya Vience sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

"Katanya, makanya mereka inisiatif buat ngecek pohon itu!" jawab Lira.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Icilcy kembali sambil membawa senter, diikuti Saphire dan Daren yang membawa senternya masing-masing, serta Alexia yang membawa Revolver-nya.

"Oy, lu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk ke arah Revolver yang dibawa Alexia.

"Menurut lu?" balas Alexia singkat. "Langsung ke sono aja, yuk!"

"Ya udah ayo!" sahut Saphire sambil berlari menuju pohon mangga besar itu, diikuti Daren, Icilcy, dan Alexia. "Gue yang manjat pohonnya!"

"Hati-hati, bro!" seru Exoray sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke!" sahut Saphire yang sekarang sedang memanjat pohon tersebut sambil membawa senter. "Sumber suaranya dari mane?"

"Kayaknya dari dahan yang itu!" ujar Icilcy setengah berseru sambil menunjuk dengan senternya yang menyala.

"Awas, entar jatuh!" seru Lira khawatir.

"Ciye perhatian, uhuk!" celetuk Lisa sambil berpura-pura batuk.

"Uhuk, ciye, uhuk!" celetuk Loren yang ikut-ikutan pura-pura batuk.

"A-a-apaan sih lu berdua?! Si-siapa tau aja dia tiba-tiba jatuh?!" sanggah Lira dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"WOI, KE BAWAH SINI DEH!" teriak Saphire dari atas pohon.

"Ada apaan? Maling?" tanya Alexia sambil menyiapkan Revolver-nya.

"Jangan ditembak! Nih, tangkep!" jawab Saphire setengah berseru sambil melempar sesuatu dari atas dan ditangkap oleh Daren.

"Apaan nih? Lucu bener!" gumam Daren sambil menggendong sesuatu yang dilempar saudaranya itu.

"Barusan lu nemu beginian di atas?!" tanya Icilcy setengah terkejut sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang digendong Daren.

"Itu apa?" tanya Flamy sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Daren yang tengah menggendong sesuatu.

"Gue nemu di atas sono, ternyata sumber suaranya dari situ!" jawab Saphire sambil turun dari pohon.

"Ren, lu gendong apaan sih?" tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Musang!"

Ternyata seekor musang yang berada di gendongan Daren inilah yang selalu mengganggu para penghuni asrama dengan mengumandangkan suara tangisan dari atas pohon mangga besar itu.

"Akhirnya ketauan juga siapa yang bikin gue kagak bisa tidur tiap malem Jumat!" kata Frida sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Eits! Musangnya gue foto dulu~" tukas Elemy sambil memotret musang itu dengan kamera Hp-nya.

"Emy, lu mah apa-apa pasti difoto!" komentar Monika singkat.

"Maklum, demi FB-nya itu!" sahut Elwania sweatdrop.

"Emy, bagi foto musangnya dong! Biar dimasukin ke Twitter, nih!" kata Saphire sambil menyalakan bluetooth di HP-nya.

"Gue juga, demi instagram gue~" timpal Lisa sambil menyalakan bluetooth-nya.

"Kayaknya kamu laris difotoin, deh!" gumam Flamy sambil menyentuh pipi musang itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Belum hilang kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba...

"Woi, udah nyala lampunya!" seru Thundy saat melihat lampu yang menyala kembali.

"Akhirnya nyala jugaa~" seru mereka kompak sambil sujud syukur dengan bahagia karena lampu menyala kembali dan mereka bisa melanjutkan...

"Tapi tiba-tiba gue jadi kagak bisa tidur, nih!" ujar Tracy.

"Sama! Tiba-tiba gue kagak ngantuk, dayo!" sahut Musket.

"Iya ya, gue belajar buat remedial besok aja deh!" ujar Alexia.

"Terus musangnya gimana?" tanya Exoray.

"Gampang, kita pelihara aja musangnya! Problem solved kan?" jawab Ikyo santai.

"Betul juga!" sahut Loren bersemangat.

"Oh iya, tapi biaya makannya gimana?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Patungan, atuh! Aduh! Lu tuh mikir apa!" jawab Kevin sambil menoyor kening Vience.

"Masuk yuk, banyak nyamuk nih!" ajak Kaien sambil menepuki nyamuk yang hinggap di lengannya.

"Udah yuk masuk!" ajak Elwania sambil membuka pintu asrama diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tidak mendengar suara tangisan itu lagi. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap melakukan tradisi tidur bersama tiap malam Jumat dan juga...

Mereka mendapatkan peliharaan baru: seekor musang!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Chapter depan nyambung sama asrama di Heroes Gakuen dulu, baru setelahnya langsung ke sekolahnya lagi! Jadi, please don't kill me! ^^V

Review! :D


	7. Cockroach Hunting

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Gaje bingitz! ^^" Yah, musangnya yang biasa aja! Alright, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cockroach Hunting**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang pemuda Treasure Hunter tengah membawa sepatunya sambil mengendap-endap mengikuti seekor kecoak yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Matanya menatap tajam kecoak yang merayap seolah tanpa beban dan begitu kecoak itu merayap di mejanya, dia langsung...

PAAAAAAAAK!

Satu pukulan.

PAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Terus, pukul saja sekali lagi.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

* * *

Rest in peace...

Cockroach.

... – 2015

Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya mendapat kesabaran dan ketabahan. Amin.

* * *

Krieeeeet!

"BUJUG DAH, DAREN! LU ABIS NGAPAIN?!"

Daren Andreas, pemuda Treasure Hunter yang baru saja menjadi eksekutor seekor kecoak pun menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat tetangga kamarnya yang merupakan seorang pemuda Lightning Mage yang tengah menggendong seekor musang sambil ber-jawdrop ria.

"YA TUHAN, THUNDY! LU NGAPAIN BAWA DELANA KE SINI?!" teriaknya panik sambil menunjuk seekor musang yang diketahui bernama Delana di gendongan Thundy.

"Gue lagi main sama Delana di kamar, tau-tau kedengeran suara berisik di sebelah! Jadinya gue kemari, deh!" sahut Thundy santai sambil menggendong Delana yang sedang menjilati pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduuuh! Lu jangan bawa dia ke sini, Thun! Gue abis bantai kecoaaak!" seru Daren panik sambil mendorong Thundy menjauhi kamarnya.

Tapi bukannya menjauhi kamar, Thundy malah nyelonong masuk ke kamar Daren dan mengambil kecoak yang telah meregang nyawa di lantai kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Berani bener lu, Thun!" komentar Daren sambil menggendong Delana.

"Kagak cuma kamar lu doang yang diserbu kecoak, yang lainnya juga!" sahut Thundy sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Daren dengan seenak pantatnya.

"Kamar lu kena, Thun?" tanya Daren sambil duduk di samping tamu kamarnya yang masih merebahkan dirinya.

"Kagak! Tapi tumben-tumbenan hampir seisi asrama diserbu kecoak semua!" jawab Thundy sambil meraih Delana yang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Lho, kok? Gimana ceritanya? Kecoaknya pindah semua dari dapur?" tanya Daren kaget.

"Entah, gue kagak tau ceritanya gima- ANJRIT, KECOAK!"

Sontak, Thundy dan Daren yang sedang menggendong Delana pun langsung naik ke atas kasur saat melihat seekor kecoak merayap di dekat kaki mereka dan sang pemilik kamar gemetar saat memegang sepatunya.

"T-T-Thun, gimana niih~ Gue kagak berani ngelempar sepatu, niih~"

"Ja-jangan tanya guee~ Aduh Tuhan, ini gimana caranyaa~"

"Thun~ Gimana, nih? Aduuh! Gue kagak berani, nih~"

"Gue juga, Ren~"

Saat mereka sedang terdesak dengan seekor kecoak, tiba-tiba...

"Thun, tadi gue cariin taunya di si-"

"MEIN FREUND! AWAS ADA KECOAK!"

"WHUAAAA!"

Ternyata kehadiran Alexia tak membantu sama sekali dan dia malah menjadi korban yang ikut-ikutan meringkuk di samping Thundy.

"Aduuh, gimana nih aaah~"

"Buruan doong, kecoaknya keburu naik ke kasur gue niiih~"

"Itu udah naik, Ren! Aduuuh, ini ada yang bantuin apa!"

"Thun! Buruaaan, gue takut aaa~"

"Thun~ Matiin kecoanya kek~"

Thundy pun dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan sedikit gemetaran memegang sepatunya dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya seekor kecoak! Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran dan ketabahan dalam menghadapinya.

Amin.

"U-udah mati kecoaknya, Thun?" tanya Daren sambil meringkuk di sudut kamarnya bersama Alexia.

"U-udah, gu-gue bu-buang y-ya..." jawab Thundy terbata-bata sambil memegang bangkai kecoak itu dan membuangnya.

"Aduh sumpah, gue merinding~" gumam Daren sambil menghela nafas.

"Untung Delana kagak kenapa-napa, keluar aja yuk... Serem nih..." ujar Alexia yang masih gemetaran setelah peristiwa penyerbuan kecoak barusan.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun keluar kamar sambil mengendap-endap dan setelah tiba di luar kamar...

"HIIIIIIYYY!"

Mereka pun berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kamar.

* * *

Di depan asrama...

"Lu nyeduh?" tanya seorang gadis Witch bernama Vira sambil berjongkok di samping Icilcy yang sibuk merebus mie instan. "Ini kan belum akhir bulan, biasanya lu juga nyeduh pas akhir bulan!"

"Gue sama Flamy lagi kepengen nyeduh sekarang, lu mau kagak?" jawab Icilcy sambil mengaduk mie instan. "Kalau mau, entar makannya bareng gue sama Flamy!"

"Iya deh, gue pengen~" balas Vira. "Lagian, pasti enak deh mie buatan Icy-kun~"

"Amit-amit deh, iiih~" sahut Icilcy sambil bergelidik. "Najis lu sumpah!"

"Betewe enewe beswe, si Flamy mana?" tanya Vira.

"Lagi ke warung, beli mie buat persediaan akhir bulan!" jawab Icilcy datar yang mengaduk mie sambil menengok ke arah lawan bicaranya dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa seekor kecoak yang tengah merayap di samping kompor portable-nya sekarang terbang dan mendarat di...

"Eh, Icy!" kata Vira yang menyadari seekor kecoak ikut terebus bersama mie instan yang dimasak Icilcy. "Mie-nya kemasukan kecoak, tuh!"

"Mana ada keco- ANJRIIIIIIIIIIT!" teriak Icilcy kaget sambil mematikan kompor portable-nya dan berlari sambil membawa panci yang berisi mie instan bersama kecoak yang terebus kemudian membuangnya ke selokan.

"Kok mie-nya dibuaaang?! Sayang mie-nya, woy!" seru Vira panik.

"Lu mau makan mie bekas kolam renang kecoak apa?!" sahut Icilcy kesal sambil membersihkan pancinya. "Lu doyan mie instan rasa kecoak, ya?! Kalau doyan, entar gue kasih ke lu nih!"

"Mana doyan gue sama mie instan macem itu, hiiiy!" seru Vira sambil bergelidik geli.

"Mampus, mie yang gue buang barusan mie terakhir!"

Webek, webek...

"YA TUHAAAN, ICYYYYYYYYY!"

"GUE KAGAK NYADAR, DOGOL! KAGAK NYADAAAAAR!"

"TERUS KITA MAKANNYA KAPAAAN?!"

"TUNGGUIN FLAMY BA-"

"Icy-nii, ini mie buat akhir bulannya!"

Berbahagialah wahai Vira dan Icilcy! Seorang Flamy datang menyelamatkan kalian dengan membawa dua kantong plastik berisi mie instan idaman kalian~

"Akhirnya~" seru Icilcy dan Vira kompak sambil memeluk Flamy yang bingung dengan kelakuan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ayo kita lanjutin masak mienya!" ajak Icilcy bersemangat tanpa memperdulikan Flamy yang berpikir 'Icy-nii kenapa, sih?'.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ck ck ck ck! Kecoak, come with me~"

"Kyo, lu lagi mancing kecoak atau manggil ayam sih?"

"Kecoaknya kan di sono, dayo!"

"Kecoaknya ngumpet di gorden, tuh!"

Kali ini malah Ikyo, Exoray, Vience, dan Musket yang menjadi 'The Cockroach Hunter'.

Awalnya, Musket dan Vience sedang berkunjung ke kamar Exoray dan Ikyo masuk ke kamarnya untuk meminta materi pelajaran. Tanpa diduga, ternyata seekor kecoak tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Exoray dan mereka berempat pun terpaksa berburu kecoak laknat tersebut.

"Adek lu si Saphire ke mana sih, Vience?" tanya Ikyo sambil mencari kecoak yang tengah bersembunyi dengan sapu.

"Ngambil laundry bareng Teiron!" jawab Vience sambil memegangi sepatunya.

"Lama kagak ngambil laundry-nya?" tanya Exoray sambil memegangi majalah yang digulung.

"Tau deh, tergantung macet atau kagak!" jawab Vience. "Soalnya, tempat laundry-nya deket sama rumah pacarnya Fiorel-sensei!"

"Yaaah, itu mah lama nyong!" gerutu Exoray. "Keburu kecoaknya betah di sini!"

"Eh, kecoaknya jalan ke pintu, dayo!" seru Musket sambil menunjuk seekor kecoak yang merayap menuju pintu. "Gue buka pintunya ya, dayo!"

"Buka aja, Musket! Biar kecoaknya keluar!" seru Exoray.

Untungnya, kecoak itu pun keluar dari kamar Exoray dan terbang menuju...

"Buruan nyalain kompornya, Emy!" gerutu Lisa sambil berjongkok di samping Elemy yang berusaha menyalakan kompor portable-nya. "Gue udah kelaperan, nih~"

"Sabar atuh, bentar lagi nyala!" sahut Elemy santai sambil berusaha menyalakan kompor portable-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kompor itu menyala pun dan mendaratlah seekor kecoak yang baru saja terbang dari luar kamar Exoray.

Berita terkini! Seekor kecoak tewas terpanggang di tengah api kompor, terima kasih!

"Bentar, deh! Tadi apaan tuh di kompor lu, Emy?" tanya Lisa yang menyadari seekor kecoak menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tengah api kompor yang menyala. "Muke gile Emy, kecoak itu! KECOAK!"

"Keren coy, KECOAK PANGGANG!" sahut Elemy sambil mematikan kompor dan menunjuk seekor kecoak panggang di atas kompornya.

Sontak, Lisa pun langsung ber-facepalm ria melihat Elemy yang langsung memotret kecoak panggang di kompornya lewat kamera Android-nya.

Ujung-ujungnya pasti bakalan di-posting ke FB-nya!

"Emy, lu addict bener ye!" komentar Lisa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buruan bikin mie-nya kek, gue udah laper nih!"

"Iye, sabar apa!" gerutu Elemy yang sudah membuang kecoak panggang itu sambil menyalakan kompornya lagi dan menaruh panci yang berisi air.

Sepertinya cara tadi merupakan cara meregang nyawa yang kelewat awkward bagi seekor kecoak: Mati terpanggang di tengah api kompor.

* * *

Di tempat parkir...

"Muke gile, macet bener barusan!" komentar seorang pemuda Earth Mage bernama Teiron sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Gila lu Saphire, laundry-nya jauh bener dari asrama!"

"Kan lumayan biar sekalian bisa intipin pacarnya Fiorel-sensei!" sahut Saphire sambil memarkir motornya.

"Lu mah enak bisa stalking pacar orang, yang lainnya gimana?!" gerutu Teiron sambil menurunkan dua kantong plastik besar berisi laundry beberapa temannya yang kebetulan nitip (termasuk dirinya).

"Oy, lu berdua abis dari mana?!" sapa seorang pemuda Iron Knight bernama Noris sambil membuka pintu pagar asrama diikuti Kevin dan Philip.

"Lho, kok baru pulang? Abis bantuin Berwald-sensei, ya?" sahut Teiron sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

"Iya! Harusnya kita pulang jam tiga, tapi si Noris malah ngajakin makan!" ujar Kevin sambil menunjuk Noris dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh iya, tuh laundry-nya udah gue ambilin! Kalau mau ambil, sekarang aja!" kata Saphire sambil menunjuk kantong plastik besar di samping motornya.

Noris pun langsung menghampiri kantong plastik itu sebelum tiba-tiba mematung.

"Lho Noris, lu kenapa?" tanya Kevin sweatdrop.

"Oy, lu kenapa?" tanya Saphire ikutan sweatdrop.

"Ada... kecoak..."

Sontak, Noris, Saphire, Philip, dan Kevin pun melotot ke arah seekor kecoak yang merayap dengan seenak pantatnya di dekat kantong plastik laundry itu.

"Oy, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Teiron bingung melihat kelakuan teman-teman seasramanya.

"Kecoaknya..." gumam Philip sambil gemetaran.

"Jalan ke lu, Ron!" lanjut Kevin yang ikut gemetaran sambil menunjuk seekor kecoak yang melenggang pergi menuju kaki Teiron yang langsung menginjaknya.

"Gue udah tau!" ujar Teiron cuek yang sukses membuat Saphire dan Noris ber-jawdrop ria.

"Bujung gile!" gumam Noris sambil terus melototi bangkai kecoak yang diinjak Teiron barusan.

"Udah yuk masuk!" ajak Saphire yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'pelototi-bangkai-kecoak' sambil berjalan santai menuju pintu depan.

"Oi, tungguin gue nyong!" seru Teiron sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) kantong plastik laundry dibantu Kevin.

"Mulut gue kagak monyong, goblok!" sahut Saphire tersinggung.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba seekor kecoak terbang dengan santainya di depan mereka dan hinggap di...

Daun pintu depan.

"WOY, BURUAN CABUT!" teriak Philip panik sambil menarik tangan Kevin dan Noris yang juga menarik tangan Teiron dan berlari memasuki asrama tanpa memandang kecoak yang bertengger di daun pintu.

Saphire pun hanya terdiam melihat seekor kecoak yang hinggap di daun pintu depan. Dia pun melepaskan salah satu sepatunya dan...

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

"Woy Saphire, lu ngamuk?!" seru Thundy tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Saphire yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ngamuk apaan sih Thun, gue kagak ngamuk!" sanggah Saphire sambil memegangi sepatunya. "Gue abis begini nih, lu liat sendiri!"

Sontak, Thundy pun langsung melototi seekor bangkai kecoak yang tewas karena hantaman sepatu dari Saphire.

"Oy, permisi apa! Gue pengen masuk!" ujar Saphire sambil mendorong Thundy memasuki asrama.

Disinilah kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa menurut para penghuni asrama di Heroes Gakuen, kecoak adalah...

The Worst Enemy Ever!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, Chapter depan nanti, aku mungkin bakalan bahas soal kelas Rare! Tapi aku jamin bakalan gimana gitu! -_-V

Review! :D


	8. Morning Day in Rare Class (Rare Class)

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot The 2nd: Kayaknya pake gear terbang gregetnya segimana gitu! Betewe enewe beswe, sayangnya fic ini kagak ada hubungannya sama 'NNG Series' yang lagi aku urusin! Yah, kayak yang bisa dilihat di Profil-ku! Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Morning Day in Rare Class**

* * *

Pagi yang berisik itu dimulai dengan teriakan gaje beberapa anak di kelas Rare.

"BIANDA, BALIKIN PENSIL GUE! GUE BELUM BERES NGERJAIN PR, NIH!" teriak Fira (Maid) kepada Bianda (Galaxy) yang lagi nyalin PR dengan kecepatan melebihi suara.

Maklum aja! Pelajaran pertama kelas ini adalah pelajaran guru paling super-duper killer seantero Heroes Gakuen, Berwald Oxenstierna.

"BERISIK! LU CARI AJA PENSIL LAIN SANA!" pekik Bianda yang kagak rela kerjaannya nyalin jawaban dari buku tulis Ikyo diganggu gugat.

"YANG LU PAKE SEKARANG TUH PENSIL GUE SATU-SATUNYA!" balas Fira.

Entah kenapa, sebuah pensil melayang ke arah Fira dan menimpuknya dengan ketepatan yang akurat.

"Tuh pensil!" kata Eiuron (Vampire) yang lagi ngobrol sama Teiron.

"LU NGAPAIN NIMPUK GUE PAKE PENSIL!?"

"Daripada berisik, mending lu ngerjain aja pake pensilnya Eiuron!" nasihat Mei Yan (Bruce Lee) kepada Fira

Setelah melihat sekilas ke arah jam dan menyadari kalau mereka masuk 5 menit lagi, Fira pun mulai mengerjakan PR secepat kilat.

"Selesaiiiiiiii!" teriak Bianda dengan penuh kemenangan sambil meninju udara.

Di belakangnya, Fira berhasil menyelesaikan PR-nya saat detik-detik terakhir.

Tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi, sang guru Swedish pun memasuki kelas dan sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Urya (Mikhael) memimpin semua murid untuk memberikan salam kepada sang guru.

"B'iklah, kit' mul'i abs'n! S'mu'ny' had'r?" tanya Berwald dengan suara patah-patah.

"Hadir, sensei!" jawab seisi kelas serentak.

"K'mpulk'n PR k'li'n!" perintah sang Swedish dan semua anak pun bergerak maju (termasuk Bianda dan Fira yang berhasil ngerjain PR di sekolah).

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan ditambah dengan udara panas sukses membuat para murid kelas Rare ngantuk semua dan mereka pun langsung sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Teira punya misi tersendiri untuk gangguin kakaknya dengan nimpukin Teiron pake bola kertas. Teiron yang mulai kagak tahan langsung balik melempar bola kertas yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya, tapi...

BUK!

Ups! Ternyata meleset dan mengenai Kyara (Gumiho) yang berarti satu hal: Masalah!

Karena kagak tau siapa yang tadi nimpuk dia, Kyara nimpuk satu-satu para tersangka: Eiuron, Ikyo, dan Yasha (Archanist) sebagai tersangka utama plus Mei Yan dan Bianda sebagai tersangka tambahan ditambah satu bola nyasar yang mengenai Fira.

Fira yang kagak terima ditimpuk padahal kagak salah apa-apa langsung membalas Kyara dan terjadilah perang dunia ketiga tanpa suara di kelas Rare. Berwald yang sibuk ngoceh di depan papan tulis tidak melihatnya entah karena buta atau apa.

SIALNYA, SALAH SATU BOLA KERTAS YANG DILEMPAR MEI YAN MENGENAI URYA YANG DUDUK DI POJOK BELAKANG!

Aura mengerikan dari Urya pun langsung keluar. Saatnya berdoa untuk keselamatan masing-masing!

Untungnya saat Berwald berbalik, Urya buru-buru menghilangkan aura-nya dan tersenyum (sok) polos. Sementara yang lainnya langsung duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing secepat kilat.

Detensi Berwald termasuk killer, coy! Bisa disamain dengan Visser Three-nya 'Animorphs'!

"B'ikl'h, samp'i d' sin' saj' p'laj'ran kit' h'ri 'ni!" kata Berwald sambil keluar kelas yang langsung diperhatikan oleh semua anak.

Guru itu memang ajaib. Masuk tepat waktu, keluar tepat waktu, saat ngajar sangat super fokus sampe kagak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tapi kalau sekali tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar aturan, jangan harap bisa lolos dari detensinya hidup-hidup!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, Chapter depan aku akan membahas kegiatan para guru nista kita saat kagak ngajar! Jadi, aku akan berusaha sebisanya! ^^V

Review! :D


	9. The Gajeness Pingpong Game

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Mereka udah latihan 2 tahun, jadinya bisa langsung begitu! Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Gajeness Pingpong Game**

* * *

"Dari mana aja kau, Green?" tanya Lukas kepada Luthias yang baru aja masuk ke ruang guru.

"Lapangan!" jawab Luthias singkat.

"Pundung?" tanya Emil.

"Ya kagak lha, Aisu-nii!" balas sang Greenlander agak kesal.

"KALAU GITU KAPAN MAIN PINGPONG-NYA, HAH?!" teriak Mathias.

"Iya ya!" balas yang lainnya sambil facepalm.

* * *

Di arena pingpong...

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan pertama, siap?" tanya Tino. "Sebutkan nama dewa-dewi Yunani!"

"ZEUS!" teriak Mathias sambil mukul bola ke arah Emil.

"HADES!" Emil mukul ke arah Luthias.

"Poseidon!" Luthias mukul ke arah Lukas.

"Ares!" Lukas mukul ke arah Berwald.

"EH?" tanya Berwald cengo.

Skor sementara: Mathias 1, Lukas 1, Emil 1, Luthias 1, Berwald 0

* * *

"Pertanyaan kedua!" kata Tino. "Sebutkan nama monster di Dugeon Elsword!"

"KIRA-KIRA!" teriak Luthias sambil mukul ke arah Emil.

"LIZARDMAN WARRIOR!" Emil mukul ke arah Lukas.

"GIANT WHITE PHORU!" Lukas mukul ke arah Mathias.

"KING NASOD!" Mathias mukul ke arah Berwald.

"HVÄ?!" pekik Berwald kaget.

Skor sementara: Mathias 2, Lukas 2, Emil 2, Luthias 2, Berwald 0

* * *

"KALIAN SEMUA JANJIAN, YA?!" tanya Berwald emosi.

"OTAKMU LOLA, JADINYA KALAH!" balas Mathias.

"PERTANYAAN TERAKHIR!" teriak Tino. "SEBUTKAN AUTHOR YANG DEKAT DENGAN GIRL-CHAN2!"

"HONEY SHO!" teriak Mathias sambi mukul ke arah Emil.

"DISSA CHAVALLIANA!" Emil mukul ke arah Lukas.

"BIGFOOT THE 2ND!" Lukas mukul bola ke arah Luthias.

"RENKA SUKINA!" Luthias mukul ke arah Berwald.

"Cih!" dengus Berwald kesal.

"Su-nii kena hukuman!" kata Luthias.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Berwald.

"Aku kagak ikutan, ya! Kalian aja, deh!" balas Luthias sambil berjalan pergi.

Sontak, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, dan Tino pun langsung masang tampang nge-troll.

"Hukumannya adalah..." kata mereka berempat menggantung yang sukses bikin Berwald nelen ludah.

"JAMBAK RAMBUTNYA FAEROE-CHAN!" teriak keempatnya bersamaan.

"WHAT?! KAGAK MAU GUE!" pekik Berwald kagak terima.

"HARUS!" balas Mathias maksa.

"Pasrah aja, deh!" gumam Berwald miris.

* * *

Di kamar Fiorel...

"Gue mau lihat, oy!" kata Lukas yang mau ngintip.

"Gue duluan!" balas Mathias.

"Faeroe-chan!" panggil Berwald.

"Kenapa, Su-ni- Kyaaaaaaa!" jerit Fiorel yang rambutnya dijambak sang Swedish.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! TERNYATA DIA BERANI!" ujar keempat anggota Nordic yang lainnya sambil jawdrop.

"OVERDRIVE KICK!" teriak Fiorel sambil nendang Berwald keluar jendela.

"Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya!" kata mereka berempat watados.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, ini bagian terakhir dari 'Drabble Series'! Chapter depan aku akan masukin chara baru! Jadi, mungkin nanti bakalan lebih serius! Jadi, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat ini! ^^V

Review! :D


	10. A Day with New Teacher

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Kadang orang stoic suka kagak terduga kelakuannya!**

 **Fiorel: "Habisnya, aku bingung Su-nii mau ngapain pake manggil aku! Tak taunya malah main jambak!"**

 **Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Day with New Teacher**

* * *

 **Someone POV**

* * *

Hello, everybody! My name is Lance! Gue orang Amerika berambut merah yang diundang untuk menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah yang nista.

Gue lupa ngasih tau, ya? Kayaknya gue mulai pikun, nih! Hari ini gue bakalan ngajar di sebuah sekolah bernama Heroes Gakkuen bersama empat orang anak yang nista.

Muhammad Luthfi, seorang pemuda yang murah senyum dan ceria. Tapi sayangnya, otaknya masih perlu diperbaiki. Rasanya aneh juga kalau dia doang yang nama marganya di depan kayak nama orang Asia.

Giro Catlite, dia tuh anaknya rada-rada cuek dengan muka kayak cewek. Gue sih kurang deket sama dia, tapi gue sering ngeliatin Luthfi ribut mulu sama anak itu. Yah, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Luthfi kalau mereka berdua mulai rusuh.

Garu Catlite, satu-satunya anak cewek yang ikutan rombongan nista ini. Dia ini kakaknya Giro dan anaknya lumayan baik, walaupun agak pendiam. Sebenarnya itu bukan nama aslinya, tapi dia memang tidak mau memberitahukannya kepada siapapun (kecuali adik dan kedua temannya).

Idham Rahman, anak yang paling susah diajak ngomong. Gimana kagak? Orang mukanya nyaris kagak ada ekspresi begitu. Pernah sekali gue nanya kenapa dia jarang berekspresi, tapi gue malah dikasih tendangan nista yang bikin gue mental keluar jendela dan terjun dari lantai dua dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Mathias, Lukas-san, dan Emil-san bukannya bawa gue ke rumah sakit malah ngangkat papan banner dari lantai dua bertuliskan poin 10 2 7. Saat itulah gue masuk UGD hampir setahun. (Matt: "BAPAK BANGGA SAMA KAMU, NAK!" *digaplok Gunblade.*)

Kalau gue sendiri sih, yah gue sebenernya tipe orang yang enjoy dan juga menikmati suasana saat sedang mood. Tapi kalau sedang mood swing... Wah, jangan dibayangin deh! Pokoknya serem!

Nah, sekarang ini gue dan empat anak nista itu sedang berada di depan sekolah yang dimaksud. Sebenernya gue ogah banget ngajar di sini, tapi ada untungnya juga sih! Soalnya, gue punya pacar yang juga guru di situ. Jadi lumayan bisa 'lovey-dovey'-an!

Bukan, bukan Fiorel-san! Dia mah udah ada yang punya. Oke, kalian boleh bilang kalau gue gay karena pacar gue itu... Cowok!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"HAH?! SERIUS LU MEREKA MAU KEMARI?!" pekik Emil saat mendengar berita kalau Mathias mengundang 'mereka' untuk menjadi guru tambahan di Heroes Gakuen.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Kita bakalan kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak itu kalau begini terus!" balas Mathias watados sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi kira-kira kek ngundangnya! Masa lu mau ngudang si bocah pervert itu?! Entar yang ada dia bakalan bikin acara 'lovey-dovey'-an, Dan bego!" sembur Emil kagak terima.

"HISASHIBURI!"

Sontak, seisi ruangan (min Berwald) pun menutup telinga mereka dan segera menengok ke arah pintu hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bersama empat orang anak berambut hitam (yang salah satunya perempuan).

"LU NGAPAIN DI SINI?!" teriak Emil kagak nyelow sambil menunjuk pemuda merah itu dengan sangarnya.

"Yee, gue kan diundang jadi guru di sini!" balas pemuda itu sweatdrop.

"Dia bener, Mil!" timpal satu-satunya anak cewek yang ikut dalam rombongan guru tambahan nista tersebut.

"Cih!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Daren tak sengaja nguping pembicaraan mereka di depan pintu ruang guru.

'Yang bener aja mereka...' batinnya menggantung dengan tampang shock.

* * *

Di kelas Ranged...

"Oy, kalian! Gue punya berita, nih!" seru Daren sambil menghampiri Musket dan Alexia dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Berita apaan, dayo? Berita Berwald-sensei sama Tino-sensei mau kawin?" tanya Musket yang langsung dikasih jitakan keras dari Daren.

"Bukan itu, goblok!" bentak Daren kesal. "Ini lebih gawat lagi!"

"Ya apaan?" tanya Alexia sambil menyantap tiramitsu-nya.

"Lu harus tau ini, bahwa: 'mereka' bakalan ngajar di sini!"

Webek, webek...

Musket langsung cengo seketika, sementara Alexia tersedak makanannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Otou-chan?" tanya Lucy yang khawatir melihat Alexia tersedak sambil memberikan segelas air kepada adiknya.

Pemuda itu pun langsung meminum air pemberian kakaknya.

"Bisa diteruskan, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Ehem!" Sang pemuda Cowboy itu menenangkan dirinya setelah tersedak barusan. "Izinkan aku melakukan ini, karena..."

Alexia menggantungkan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan gebrakan meja plus teriakan, "APA?! SERIUS LU?!"

Sontak, seisi kelas pun langsung melirik mereka berempat. Daren facepalm, Lucy sweatdrop, Musket pingsan, sementara Alexia hanya memasang wajah bingung karena tak sengaja jadi pusat perhatian.

* * *

Back to Teacher Room...

"Kayaknya gue habis denger orang teriak-teriak, deh!"

"Anak-anak di sini memang rada-rada kacau! Jadi, hati-hati aja!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, aku berusaha sebaik ini membuatnya! Jadi, please don't blame me! ^^V

Review! :D


	11. New Teacher Day Part 1

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Maaf, tapi aku sudah bilang kalau fic ini kagak berhubungan sama 'NNG Series'! Yah, mungkin cuma Lance yang nyasar ke sini biar rame! :3 *digetok Gunblade.***

 **Lance: "Gue mulu yang jadi korban!"**

 **Me: "Karena lu chara fave ketiga gue setelah Denmark dan Ieyasu! Lagian, memangnya salah kalau gue jadiin lu senasib kayak Tobias 'Animorphs' di khayalan gue?"**

 **Lance: "Kagak tau, deh!" -_-"**

 **Yah, nanti ayamnya bakalan muncul di beberapa Chapter kemudian and Thanks for Review! :D**

 **greedquasarv55: Sebenarnya, aku kagak pernah nonton dan kebetulan idenya muncul begitu aja! ^^" Oh, tau EBF juga ya? Soalnya aku sempat baca Review-mu di 'Elgang Teacher Problem'! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Catatan: Aku update dua Chapter sekaligus karena besok aku mau pergi tur sama ortu! Serius, deh! ^^V

* * *

 **Chapter 11: New Teacher Day (Part 1)**

* * *

Berwald Oxenstierna sang personifikasi Sweden sedang berjalan menuju kelas Rare yang anehnya dalam keadaan damai.

Tapi begitu dia membuka pintu kelas, pria berkacamata itu langsung shock mendapati sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam kelas manapun.

Kalian bisa menebaknya? Tidak? Baiklah!

Ternyata, ada sebuah warung mie ayam di dalam kelas Rare!

Seluruh pasang mata di sana pun segera menoleh ke arah Berwald yang masih shock. Apalagi semua murid di sana sedang makan mie ayam, bahkan ada yang menatapnya lengkap dengan mie yang masih menjulur ke mangkuk.

Setelah 30 menit saling menatap, semua murid nista itu pun kembali memakan mie-nya dan mengabaikan Berwald.

"HOY, KENAPA AKU DICUEKIN?!" teriak Berwald emosi.

"Sensei mau mie ayam? Buat guru harganya lima belas ribu Peso!" kata Urya yang malah nawarin mie ayam.

"Kalau mau yang spesial, harganya tujuh belas ribu Peso!" tambah Fira yang ikut bantuin Urya mengurus warungnya.

"Aku mau k'lau 'da d'rah D'nish di d'lamny'!" balas Berwald yang kembali ke mode aslinya.

"Bisa diatur! Oy, Kyo! Lu mau duit, kagak?" tanya Fira.

"Mau, lha! Lumayan, buat beli pengasah cakar yang baru!" jawab Ikyo sambil memamerkan cakarnya yang baru saja diasah.

"Ambil darahnya Thias-sensei buat Berwald-sensei!" perintah Fira.

"Sekalian buat gue, Kyo! Gue pengen ngerasain darahnya sang Danish!" seru Eiuron yang sangat antusias dengan darah.

Ikyo pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi mencari Mathias.

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, Ikyo pun sudah kembali dengan dua kantung darah.

"Cepet banget! Lu apain si Thias-sensei?" tanya Yasha yang curiga dengan bercak darah di lengan baju Ikyo.

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ikyo mengendap-endap menuju ruang guru dan begitu melihat hanya ada Mathias di ruangan itu, dia segera membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul leher belakangnya.

"Nah, gimana caranya gue ngambil darahnya?" tanya Ikyo kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum melihat sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dia segera menyayat pergelangan tangan sang Danish dan mengambil dua kantung darah. Setelah selesai, Ikyo pun langsung mencuci bersih pisau yang dipakainya dan segera kembali ke kelas Rare.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Lu nyayat pergelangan tangannya Thias-sensei?" tanya Bianda dengan tampang horror.

"Biarin aja! Orang Nation tidak bisa dibunuh manusia juga!" balas Ikyo sambil menyerahkan dua kantung darah itu kepada Fira dan Eiuron.

"Eh, iya! Kayaknya gue menyayat tepat di urat nadinya!" gumam Ikyo santai yang sukses bikin teman-temannya sweatdrop semua.

"Oh iya, sensei ngapain ke sini?" tanya Yasha.

"Ak'n 'da g'ru b'ru d' s'ni!" jawab Berwald datar sambil menikmati mie ayam rasa darah Danish-nya.

Saat itu juga, Ikyo pun menerima SMS dari Exoray yang merupakan ketua OSIS di Heroes Gakuen.

 _Mari kita bersenang-senang dengan guru baru!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hehehe! Gimana? Aku mencoba sebaik mungkin, lho! ^^V

Nah, mungkin aku bakalan bikin Chapter Special buat menjelaskan para anggota OSIS Heroes Gakuen! Tapi itu bakalan nunggu beberapa Chapter ke depan! Jadi sabar aja, oke? :D

Review! :D


	12. New Teacher Day Part 2

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: New Teacher Day (Part 2)**

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersiap untuk mengajar di sekolah barunya. Dia mengenakan kemeja kuning dan celana hitam. Saat Emil mengantarnya ke kelas Magic, pemuda itu tampak sedikit gugup sambil memikirkan murid yang akan diajarkannya nanti.

"Nah, Lance! Ini kelasnya, kelas Magic! Semoga kau sabar dan betah di sana!" kata Emil dengan senyum prihatin.

Pemuda bernama Lance itu hanya bisa membayangkan murid-muridnya nanti yang mungkin jahat-jahat semua.

Tapi, kekhawatirannya hilang setelah dia mendengar...

"RASAKAN JURUS ULTIMATE LILYMON-KU!" teriak Elemy sambil tetap fokus ke arah TV layar lebar yang sedang digunakannya dan Thundy untuk bermain 'Digimon Rumble Arena 2' di PS 2.

"Yaah! Musuhnya mati di tangan lu mulu, Emy!" protes Thundy yang sedang menggunakan Tentomon.

"Gue kan pake Palmon-ku tersayang!" seru Elemy sambil memegang Staff-nya.

"SEJAK KAPAN ADA TV LAYAR LEBAR DAN PS 2 DI SINI?!" jerit Emil frustasi.

"Sejak tahun lalu!" jawab Elwania cuek sambil berseru lagi saat permainan kembali dimulai. "Emy! Bantai Agunimon itu! Jangan sampe mati! Kan kagak elit banget kalau mati di mode Knockout level Easy!"

"Siapa bilang? Orang ini Hard juga! AAKKHH! Kabuterimon is Death!" seru Thundy.

"Gue masih hidup, dong!" pamer Elemy.

"Apa bagusnya sih Palmon?" tanya Vira.

Entah kenapa, Elemy langsung menjeda permainannya dan mengambil Staff-nya, kemudian...

"PUKULAN MAUT ALA ZUDOMON!" pekik Elemy sambil memukul Vira dengan Staff-nya.

"AAAAAH!" teriak Vira yang langsung mental keluar jendela.

"Kalian penggemar Digimon juga?" tanya Lance sambil menghampiri kerumunan yang lagi main PS 2 tersebut.

"Tentu! Mau main? Digimon favoritmu apa?" tawar Elemy.

"Agumon! Aku juga mau main, dong!" jawab Lance sebelum...

"Ehem!"

Emil ber-dehem ria untuk menenangkan suasana dan tentu saja hal itu membuat seisi kelas Magic langsung nengok ke arahnya.

"Nah, aku ingin bilang kalau kita kedatangan guru baru!" Sang Icelandic langsung menunjuk Lance. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, dia orangnya!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! SERIUS?!" teriak seisi kelas Magic kaget.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya!" jawab Lance seadanya. "Sekarang kita ada materi bernyanyi bebas! Siapa yang mau duluan?"

Icilcy pun mengangkat tangannya dan maju ke depan kelas. Dia pun berdiri tegak dan menghela nafas kecil sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

 _AISURANDO_

 _Chou samui tte omotteru desho?_

 _Kimi ga omotteru hodo janai_

 _Sore yori ii toko takusan aru_

 _Natsu wa byakuya fuyu wa OURORA (Aurora)_

 _Chian no yo-sa wa TOPPUKURASU (Top Class)_

 _Gohan datte oishii chikaku no ano kuni to wa chigatte ne_

 _AISURANDO ga notte iru_

 _Kankou GAIDO (Guide) motto fuyashite_

 _Kimi ga shiranai ookina chikyuu_

 _Takusan misete agetainoni_

 _SHINKUVUETORIRU chikyuu no wareme_

 _Ougon no taki GUTORUFOSU (Gulfoss)_

 _SUTOROKKURU (Strokkur) no kanketsusen MAGUMA (Magma) ga kokyuu suru_

* * *

Seisi kelas Magic (min Icilcy) plus kedua guru itu pun langsung cengo.

"Da-darimana kau tau lagu itu?" tanya Lance yang masih agak shock mendengar suara Icilcy yang ternyata mirip dengan suara Iceland versi Jepang.

"Lagu itu disetel temanku setiap hari, jadinya aku hafal!" jawab Icilcy watados.

"Kenapa suaramu mirip denganku?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Mana aku tau!" balas Icilcy cuek sambil angkat bahu.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku kalau kau masih mau hidup!" ancam Emil sambil menebarkan aura ungu plus menyiapkan raiper-nya.

"Memangnya aku takut? Satu-satunya yang kutakutkan adalah Lance-sensei kagak jadi uke-nya Emil-sensei!" balas Icilcy yang sudah menyiapkan Icilce Staff-nya.

"A-apa?! A-aku jadi uke-nya Emil-san?!" tanya Lance shock.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak pernah mengira akan di-pairing dengan Emil!

"Sensei kagak tau? Banyak lho doujin-nya! Dari Rated T sampe Rated M, semuanya ada!" ujar Flamy sambil memamerkan salah satu doujin yang berjudul 'Miracle in Your Eyes' yang ber-Rated T.

"Oh iya, Flamy! Kalau yang berlatar belakang 'Cod War' itu judulnya apaan?" tanya Lisa.

"Kalau itu judulnya 'My Little Red Cod'! Gue ada komiknya, mau minjem?"

"Gue minjem, dong!" seru Nova (Necromancer).

Sontak, materi yang awalnya bernyanyi pun langsung berubah menjadi diskusi doujin IceLance yang ternyata merupakan OTP di kelas Magic.

Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Lance hanya bisa blushing, sementara Emil langsung facepalm di tempat.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hmm, risih juga kumasukin OTP di sini! Tapi, setidaknya aku berusaha! :D

Yang dinyanyikan Icilcy itu judulnya 'With Love, from Iceland' yang merupakan character song-nya Iceland Hetalia! Aku hanya munculin yang bagian Iceland-nya nyanyi aja soalnya kalau semuanya dimunculin, bakalan ribet sama bagian Puffin-nya! (Serius, lho! Pertama denger lagu itu langsung gedek sama suara burungnya! Serek banget, sumpah!) Lebih baik dengerin aja versi full-nya di Youtube dan ini saran, lho! ^^V

Review! :D


	13. New Teacher Day Part 3

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, semua orang punya OTP fave tersendiri lha! Jadi, aku maklumi aja! :) Padahal aku kagak kepikiran nge-pair Thundy sama orang lain soalnya dia udah punya 'soulmate'!**

 **Thundy: "Aku tak mau membicarakannya!" *nengok ke arah lain sambil blushing.***

 **Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **greedquasarv55: Aku sebenernya juga agak jijik, tapi memang itu yang ada di otak! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Teacher Day (Part 3)**

* * *

Hari ini kelas Melee akan olahraga dengan guru baru mereka. Siapakah dia? Mari kita lihat setelah yang satu ini! Tetaplah di 'Seputar Lost Saga'! *jangan sok jadi reporter lu!*

"Eh, Ris! Menurut lu, gurunya kayak gimana?" tanya Kaien kepada Noris.

"Menekedele!" jawab Noris sambil angkat bahu.

"Selamat pagi, minna~" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata dan kulit kecoklatan sambil lompat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah Heroes Gakuen (?!).

"P-pagi, sensei!" balas para murid kelas Melee cengo.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Luthy-pyon baka!" gumam seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail berkacamata sambil memperhatikan kelas Melee dan guru olahraga mereka.

* * *

Kita kembali ke lapangan!

"Nama saya Luthfi dan saya guru olahraga kalian!" kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Kaila pun mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Luthfi-sensei! Sensei dari sekolah mana? Kok umur segini jadi guru?"

Oh iya, hampir lupa! Luthfi itu sebenarnya seumuran anak SMP pada umumnya, jadi banyak yang heran kenapa dia bisa jadi guru di umur segitu!

"Dari SMP *** dan saya ke sini karena undangan dari 'seseorang'!" jawab Luthfi.

"SMP-nya Author itu, ya?" tanya Vience yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya dan cengiran dari sang guru di depannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu!" balasnya tanpa menghilang cengirannya. "Nah, aku ingin kalian melakukan pemanasan karena hari ini kita akan triathlon!"

Webek, webek...

"HUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit seisi kelas kaget.

"Dari sini kalian berlari sejauh 50 meter sampai ke pos berikutnya, kemudian kalian berenang dan lari lagi sampai ke pos berikutnya, lalu kalian bersepeda untuk kembali lagi ke sini!" jelas Luthfi panjang lebar. "Ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak, mari kita mulai!"

Para murid kelas Melee pun langsung berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

'Lari mah mainstream!' batin Liona.

* * *

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan...

"Ada apaan ya di sini?" tanya Philip bingung.

"Etto, liat ini deh!" kata Loren sambil membaca sebuah pengumuman di pos itu. "Di sini tertulis 'Karena di sini tidak ada kolam renang, kalian harus skipping 200 kali sebagai gantinya'!"

"Yah, itu mah keahliannya Mira! Liat aja sendiri!" celetuk Toni sambil menunjuk Mira yang telah selesai skipping dengan kecepatan Zero Space (?). *Author aja baru seperempatnya udah setengah mati!*

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Terdengar teriakan Vivi yang kepeleset karena kakinya keseleo. Vience yang ngos-ngosan karena baru 75 lompatan langsung menghampiri sang _ehem_ **calon pacar** _ehem_ gadis Smile Joker tersebut.

"Vivi-chan, daijobu?!" tanya Vience panik sambil menggendong Vivi dengan bridal style ke sekolah untuk dibawa ke Klinik.

"Oy, Vience! Mau kemana lu?!" protes Tracy saat melihat Vience yang mau kabur sambil gendong Vivi.

"Mau bawa Vivi-chan ke Klinik dulu, nanti gue balik lagi ke sini!" balas Vience sambil membawa pergi Vivi.

"Oke, ke pos berikutnya! Ikkou ze!" seru Toni sambil berlari diikuti yang lainnya.

'Skipping udah kelewatan!' batin Noris.

* * *

Di pos terakhir...

"Etto, ada apaan ini?" tanya seorang gadis Grim Reaper bernama Berna saat mendapati beberapa anak yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Lu liat aja sendiri!" jawab Feiren sang gadis Samurai sambil menunjuk Kaien, Philip, dan Kevin yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas sepeda roda satu.

"Kita beneran naik itu?!" tanya Moiya sang pemuda Indian yang cengo melihat tiga badut ajaib tersebut.

"Hosh, mungkin!" balas Fery yang baru sampai.

"Di sini tertulis 'Kalian harus kembali ke sekolah dengan sepeda roda satu karena kami tidak punya sepeda roda dua'!" ujar Linda sang gadis Lucifer sambil membaca pengumuman di pos tersebut.

"Bujug, deh! Tuh orang udah gila kali, ya?!" pekik Fery sambil menaiki sepeda roda satu yang ada.

Baru setengah meter mengayuh, Fery udah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan langsung diketawain teman-temannya.

"Heh, cobain aja sendiri! Jangan bisanya cuma nertawain orang doang!" bentak Fery kesal.

Yang lainnya pun ikutan mencoba dan mereka malah terjatuh dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?). Fery yang melihat hal itu pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam tipis bernama Idham melihat seorang gadis pirang twintail (yang diketahui bernama Fiorel) bersama seorang pemuda Heavy Crusher sedang menghadap sebuah papan di depan mereka.

Wajahnya sih terlihat serius, tapi Fiorel sampai tidak membalas sapaan Idham. Hmm, apa yang dilakukan Fiorel dengan anak itu ya?

Idham pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung facepalm karena ternyata...

Dia mengira kalau Fiorel mau nerima lamaran nikah anak itu, padahal kenyataannya dia lagi main CATUR! *digeplak karena sembarangan pake caps.*

"Lu bilang-bilang kek kalau ternyata lu lagi main catur! Gue kira lu mau nerima lamaran nikah anak orang!" bentak Idham kagak nyelow.

"Oh, Idham-kun~" sapa Fiorel ceria. "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Gue heran lu lagi ngapain sampe disapa kagak nyahut, makanya gue ke sini!" balas Idham sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh, seperti itu! Kamu manggil karena kangen, ya?" tanya Fiorel watados yang sukses bikin Idham blushing.

"Ka-kagak, lha!" elak pemuda itu sambil nengok ke arah sang Heavy Crusher. "Oh iya, kamu kasih tau kelas kamu karena setelah ini pelajaran saya!"

"Iya, sensei!"

* * *

Di kelas Special...

"Gue baru tau kalau Fiorel-sensei bisa main catur!" gumam sang Heavy Crusher yang tadi main catur sama Fiorel.

"He-eh!" balas Frida sambil mengangguk. "Eh, Vroyen! Lu tau kagak kenapa pemuda yang tadi ngobrol sama Fiorel-sensei itu blushing?"

"Menekedele! Demen, kali!" balas Vroyen sambil angkat bahu.

"Kayak lu, yang demen sama Brahman anak Monk dari kelas Rare?" sindir Saphire.

"Wahai kawan gue yang baik hati, kagak sombong, rajin nabung, tapi rada-rada edan, gue kan masih normal! Anaknya aja yang demen deketin gue mulu!" seru Vroyen yang kagak terima disindir sama Saphire.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Idham datar.

"Pagi, sensei!" balas para murid kelas Special.

"Nama saya Idham dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Setidaknya, kelas Special masih lebih normal daripada kelas Melee.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, saya berusaha menulis sebisanya karena waktu menulis terbatas oleh jam sekolah yang padat dan kesibukan lainnya! ^^V

Review! :D


	14. POHGdTAN

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yeah, i think that too! :) Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen dan Tragedi Ayam Nyasar**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pigtail sedang berjalan di koridor kelas Ranged dan begitu sampai di dalam kelas, dia langsung cengo.

Mau tau kenapa? Oke, deh!

Ternyata ada counter pulsa di kelas itu, pemirsa!

"Yo!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan begitu dia menengok ke belakang, ternyata pelakunya Lance.

"Oh, kau rupanya! Ngagetin jangan segitunya!" kata gadis itu datar.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung nyengir.

"Eh, ada counter pulsa ya? Kebetulan pulsaku abis, nih!" celetuk Lance watados.

"Lu mau ngisi pulsa juga?" tanya Emil yang ternyata udah nongol di kelas Ranged entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak kapan lu di situ, Mil?!" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Sejak tadi!" balas Alexia yang lagi baca buku sambil menatap Lance dengan muka datarnya. "Sensei jadi ngisi, nih? Nanti saya yang urus!"

"Jadilah, tapi..." Lance kembali memasang cengirannya. "HP-ku ketinggalan di ruang guru!"

Alexia langsung sweatdrop, gadis tadi hanya bisa facepalm, sementara Emil mulai gondok dengan memperlihatkan perempatan di jidatnya.

"Ambil sono!" perintah Emil sengit.

"Oke, oke!" Lance pun langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

"Oh iya, Ba- Errr, Garu-sensei!" panggil Alexia.

"Ya?" Gadis bernama Garu itu pun langsung nengok ke Alexia.

"Sensei ngapain ke sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Cuma mau ngeliatin kelas aja!" jawab Garu watados.

Alexia pun ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya sebelum...

 _Pabu pabu pabu tte go, fish ando chips~_

"Ada SMS, deng!" Alexia langsung ngeluarin HP-nya dan memeriksa pesan yang ternyata berisi seperti ini:

 _Mein Freund, ada rapat! Suruh Daren sama Musket ke markas!_

"Kak, jagain counter ya! Aku sama Daren dan Musket mau rapat!" pinta Alexia kepada Lucy.

Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat ketiga guru itu saling berpandangan, sementara kedua orang yang dimaksud langsung tancap gas keluar kelas.

"Rapat apaan ya maksudnya?" tanya Lance bingung saat melihat Alexia ikutan keluar kelas menyusul dua temannya barusan.

"Mereka bertiga anggota OSIS, jadi sering rapat!" jelas Lucy. "Eh iya, sensei! Mau ngisi pulsa berapa?"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kenapa sih rapatnya dadakan banget?" gumam Icilcy sambil berjalan di koridor kelas Magic bersama Thundy dan Flamy.

"Menekedele!" Thundy hanya angkat bahu.

* * *

Oh, iya! Aku mau memberitahukan daftar pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen ter-'tjinta' ini!

Ketua: Exoray Mercowlya

Wakil: Vience Andreas

Sekretaris: Thundy Shocka

Bendahara: Daren Andreas

Humas: Saphire Andreas

Seksi Kebersihan: Flamy Phoenixia

Seksi Keamanan: Alexia Mercowlya

Seksi Dokumentasi: Icilcy Freeza

Seksi Keagamaan: Musket Liferpoint

Anggota lain tanpa jabatan (?): Ikyo dan Teiron

* * *

Nah, percaya kagak kalau kebanyakan anggota OSIS di sini nista semua?

Kagak percaya? Okay! Kita kembali ke cerita!

* * *

Entah kenapa, ketiga Mage itu melihat seekor ayam lagi keluyuran di depan mereka.

"Eh, itu ayam siapa?" tanya Flamy kepada kedua saudaranya yang mulai masang tampang mupeng.

"Kagak tau, yang penting..."

"KEJAR!"

Sontak, Icilcy dan Thundy langsung ngejar sang ayam yang udah ngacir duluan dan Flamy pun hanya bisa ngikutin dari belakang.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Eh, ayam gue mana?" tanya Fery sambil ngobrak-ngabrik tasnya.

"Oy, lu nyari apaan?" tanya Naomi sang gadis Desert Blader bingung.

"Lu liat ayam gue, kagak?" Fery nanya balik sambil celingukan gaje.

"Lha? Lu ngapain bawa ayam ke sekolah? Udah tau kagak boleh!" ujar Naomi.

"Heh, Emil-sensei juga bawa burungnya tau!" bantah Fery.

"Iya, tapi kalau sampai keluyuran di sekolah kan bisa berabe!" balas gadis itu datar.

"Mampus!" gumam Fery panik.

* * *

Back to Trio Mage...

"Kuuur, kuuur! Chicken, come with me~"

"Bruder, lu lagi mancing ayam atau manggil merpati sih?"

"Tadi ayamnya sempet ke sono, deh!"

Ternyata mereka masih melakukan pemburuan terhadap sang ayam di koridor sekolah.

* * *

Di arah yang berlawanan, terlihat seorang pria jabrik yang lagi nyanyi sambil jalan-jalan.

 _tanoshimuppe moriagappe ore no uta kiite kuncho_

 _sherantou fyuntou ni boonhorumutou_

 _yutorando hantou mo orenchi_

 _yon hyaku yon juu san no shima kekkou sugeebe? (ippee dappe)_

 _asobi ni kun nara kangei dakan na akuabitto de (kanpai da)_

 _minna issho ni nomeba shinyuu dabe_

 _Hvordan går det?_

Tiba-tiba di pertengahan lagu, seekor ayam melewatinya dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung ditabrak dan diinjek dengan sadisnya oleh Icilcy dan Thundy yang sedang mengejar sang ayam.

'Mampus! Ada Thias-sensei lagi! Kabur aja, ah!' batin Flamy panik karena berhadapan langsung dengan Mathias dan dia pun segera ngacir secepatnya sebelum jubahnya ditarik sampai terjatuh. (Catatan: Karena Heroes Gakuen tidak punya seragam khusus, jadi para murid di sini masih pake baju khas mereka!)

"Kamu ngapain lari?" tanya sang Danish.

"Sa-saya lagi ngejar ayam, sensei!" jawab Flamy ketakutan.

'Yang bener aja ada kejadian ayam nyasar lagi?' batin Mathias sweatdrop. (Baca fic 'Gajeness Drabble in Heroes Gakuen' Chapter 4 biar ngerti maksudnya!)

* * *

Back to Fery...

"Kuuur, kuuuur! Yam, yam! Kau dimana?" panggil Fery sambil celingukan gaje di depan kelasnya.

"Oy, Fer! Lu ngapain?" tanya Ikyo yang lagi lewat di depan kelas Melee dan bingung melihat sobatnya barusan.

"Lu liat ayam gue kagak?" Fery nanya balik.

"Kagak, Fer! Gue mau rapat dulu, ya!" Ikyo pun meninggalkan Fery.

* * *

Back to Our Chicken Hunters (?)...

"Set! Kenceng banget larinya!"

"Namanya juga ayam!"

"Heh, cari cara kek buat nangkep tuh ayam!"

"Gue juga lagi mikir, Bruder!"

Well, kayaknya kedua Mage nista kita masih ngejar ayam itu dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang menuju ke ruang guru. Kali ini, keduanya mulai menghalalkan berbagai cara agar bisa menangkap ayam itu sampai-sampai meja kerja para guru langsung membeku plus gosong akibat kelakuan mereka.

Kebayang kagak tuh seberapa hancurnya?

Lukas yang baru balik dari DS (Departement Store) setelah belanja lima kardus Yoggi langsung menjatuhkan kardusnya plus mangap lebar melihat ruang guru yang udah kayak kapal pecah dan hampir rata dengan tanah. Parahnya lagi, dia melihat Icilcy dan Thundy lagi ngejar seekor ayam yang menjadi penyebab utama kehancuran ruangan tersebut.

Mata biru gelap tanpa cahaya sang Norwegian pun mengikuti pergerakan sang ayam.

Belok kiri, belok kanan, lompat indah, lari zig-zag, terbang muter-muter, guling-guling menghindar, lalu berhenti.

Eh? Berhenti?

AYAMNYA BERHENTI, COY!

Udah gitu, berhentinya di depan Lukas pula!

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

PLAK! DUAK! PRANG! GUBRAK!

Sontak, kedua Mage nista itu pun langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

"Adaow! Sakit, coy!" seru Icilcy sambil meringis kesakitan dan menatap kesal Thundy yang menimpanya. "Turun dari gue, Thun!"

Thundy langsung menjauhi saudaranya dan bertanya, "Eh, iya! Ayamnya mana, ya?"

"Nyari ayam?"

Keduanya pun nengok dan mendapati Lukas genggam ayam yang mereka cari dan ternyata tuh ayam udah koit sekali libas oleh sang Norwegian.

Lukas habis berguru sama ayahnya Naruto kali, ya?

"LUKAS-SENSEI?!" pekik mereka berdua kaget.

"HUWAAAAAA! SENSEI APAKAN AYAMKU?!"

Rupanya Fery kagak sengaja ngeliat ayamnya koit sekali libas sama Lukas dan menangisi kepergian sang ayam yang malang.

Poor Fery and his Chicken!

'Jadi tuh ayam punyanya Fery, toh!' batin Icilcy dan Thundy cengo.

"Dia kagak koit, hanya mati doang!" balas Lukas datar plus kagak membantu sama sekali.

"SAMA AJA, SENSEI!" teriak Icilcy dan Thundy sewot.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SENSEI JAHAT!" jerit Fery histeris.

"Ada apaan ini?" tanya Mathias yang baru nyampe ruang guru bersama Flamy dan para pengurus OSIS lainnya.

"THIAS-SENSEI, AYAMKU KOIT SAMA LUKAS-SENSEI! ITU AYAMKU SATU-SATUNYA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" rengek Fery menjadi-jadi.

Mathias dan yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat mendengar rengekan galau Fery barusan.

* * *

Alhasil, sang ayam pun dimakamkan dengan cara militer (WHAT THE DENMARK?!) di halaman belakang asrama.

"Aku turut berduka cita!" hibur Luthias sambil menepuk pundak Fery yang masih terisak karena kepergian sang ayam.

Tapi sayangnya, walaupun ayamnya telah dimakamkan dan Lukas udah minta maaf, tetap aja Fery masih nangis kejer semalaman sampe seisi penghuni asrama terganggu.

Rest in Peace for The Chicken and poor for Heroes Gakuen!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Gara-gara dengerin lagunya Denmark 'Let's Enjoy! Let's Get Excited! Cheers!' (Panjang banget ya judulnya?), jadi kepikiran banyak ide nista yang bisa dituangkan dalam fic! Yah, terutama kejadian ayam itu! Itu yang paling ngenes banget, deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	15. Another Dorm Activity

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hahaha, ayam shogun! Kayaknya ayam biasa terlalu mainstream buat kau, deh! ^^" Gcash mah masih lebih greget daripada Netmarble Cash buat main Elsword! X3 *nih anak demen banget nyerempet ke Elsword!* Okey, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **greedquasarv55: Yah, Idham memang ambigu! ^^" *digampar.* Flash itu Hero Rare, kan? Soalnya aku bukan Player LS! ^^V Lukas itu STR-nya lebih dari 5000 Troll! *padahal kagak ngerti STR itu apaan!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Another Dorm Activity**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Thundy mengajak Icilcy, Elwania, dan Flamy berbelanja keperluan untuk akhir bulan di Departement Store.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, akhir bulan merupakan 'kiamat' bagi para penghuni asrama Heroes Gakuen yang nista ini. Alasannya cukup logis dan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Uang saku menipis dan dompet mengering!

Seperti itulah bentuk 'kiamat' di akhir bulan bagi mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertahan hidup dengan menikmati makanan alternatif alias mie instan, bahkan semangkuk mie dengan kerupuk pun bisa dianggap makanan enak bagi mereka.

Sisanya (yang rajin menyisihkan uang sakunya dari awal sampai menjelang akhir bulan) dapat menikmati makanan enak yang sekalipun hanya sebungkus nasi goreng atau makanan-makanan yang biasa dijual di warteg terdekat.

Oleh karena itulah, mempersiapkan keperluan akhir bulan sangat dianjurkan sebelum menderita di akhir bulan.

"Oy, udahan yuk! Gue udah selesai nih, tinggal bayar!" ajak Elwania sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Gue juga, yuk langsung bayar!" sahut Thundy sambil berjalan ke kasir.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Sambil menunggu giliran, sesekali mereka mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong si 'entuh' gimana kabarnya?" tanya Thundy sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Flamy sambil angkat bahu. "Moncong-moncong, Icy-nii kemana?"

"Tuh orangnya!" sahut Elwania cuek sambil menunjuk Icilcy yang sampai sekarang masih berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal lemari es. "Oy, Icy! Lu masih lama, kagak?"

"Cepetan milihnya! Kita bertiga udah kelar, nih!" kata Thundy sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Icy-nii! Kita mau pulang ke asrama, nih!" ujar Flamy sambil menenteng kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"Eh, lu bertiga udah kelar?" sahut Icilcy sambil menengok ke arah ketiga temannya sambil menutup pintu lemari es. "Ya udah! Gue juga udah kelar, nih! Kulkasnya ternyata adem banget!"

Webek, webek...

"MUKE GILEEEEEEE!" teriak Thundy dan sang penjaga kasir bersamaan.

Elwania pun langsung menatap tajam Icilcy yang malah nyengir dengan watados-nya, sementara Flamy?

Dia udah keburu pingsan duluan!

* * *

Sepulangnya dari DS, Icilcy pun langsung digebukin sepatu oleh Thundy dan Elwania.

* * *

Di Asrama Heroes Gakuen...

"Oy, kalian! Intipin para cewek di sebelah, yuk!"

Sontak, Miuto dan Teiron mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ikyo yang baru saja menyampaikan usulnya yang bermakna 'if you know what i mean'.

Oh iya, hampir lupa! Asrama Heroes Gakuen ini bersistem 'Co-ed Dorm', yah walaupun kamar cowok dan cewek dipisah!

Kagak logis? R*** Jelolo!

"Serius lu? Entar kalau yang lainnya tau gimana?" tanya Miuto sambil menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Santai aja, kale! Anak-anak sini kan otaknya bejat semua kayak kita!" jawab Teiron spontan. "Yah, walaupun ada beberapa yang otaknya kagak bejat!"

"Oh, iya ya!" gumam Miuto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terus, kita ngintipnya di kamar siapa?"

"Gimana kalau di kamar gue? Jendela kamar cewek keliatan semua!" sahut Ikyo penuh percaya diri (atau mungkin kelewat PD).

"Bener juga, sih! Kalau misalnya di kamarnya Kevin, entar kita malah diceramahin abis-abisan!" ujar Teiron sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kevin yang lagi membaca sambil tidur tengkurap di kamarnya tiba-tiba bersin.

* * *

"Apalagi di kamarnya Daren, yang ada kita ditembakin satu-satu sama dia! Hiiy~ Gue kagak mau bayangin!" timpal Miuto sambil bergelidik ketakutan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Daren yang lagi manen telur di kebunnya tiba-tiba bersin.

* * *

"Ya udah, sekarang aja! Gue kagak sabaran liat anak kamar sebelah, katanya cewek di situ bening-bening semua~" ajak Ikyo sambil nyelonong pergi ke kamarnya yang sukses membuat Teiron membulatkan kedua matanya yang berkacamata tersebut.

"Demi apa?! Beningnya kayak gimana?!" tanya Teiron setengah berseru sambil membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar sampai tak menyadari kalau wajah Miuto mencium pintu kamar Ikyo dengan keras.

"Ron, gue tau lu pengen liat anak kamar sebelah, TAPI KAGAK USAH PAKE JEDOTIN PINTU KE MUKA GUE SEGALAAA!" pekik Miuto sedikit kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terhantam pintu kamar barusan.

"Sorry, To! Gue kagak tau kalau lu ada di belakang pintu, ehehe!" sahut Teiron sambil nyengir ke arah Miuto yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Udah, udah! Jangan berantem, mending langsung ngintip aja sekarang~" tukas Ikyo santai sambil duduk di belakang jendela yang kebetulan menghadap ke jendela-jendela penghuni asrama cewek.

"Oki doki!" seru Teiron dan Miuto bersemangat sambil masuk ke kamar Ikyo.

Tapi naasnya, mereka lupa mengunci pintu kamar sehingga kegiatan mereka rawan diketahui penghuni asrama lainnya.

* * *

"Eh, cuy! Ada yang bening, tuh!" bisik Teiron sambil meneropongi salah satu penghuni kamar cewek.

"Mana, mana? Yang dadanya gede itu, ya?" tanya Miuto setengah berbisik sambil menunjuk salah satu penghuni kamar cewek yang...

Maaf, 'itu'-nya kelewatan besar!

"Eh, iya tuh! Aduh Tuhan, seksi sekali dia~" komentar Ikyo sambil mengambil sehelai tissue untuk mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Ron, bagi tisu dong~ Gue mimisan, nih~" pinta Miuto sambil mengadahkan telapak tangannya dengan tujuan meminta tissue kepada Teiron yang langsung memberikan barang yang dimaksud.

"Cuy, suara 'itu'-nya kedengeran sampe sini!" bisik Teiron sambil menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya yang baru saja memproduksi darah dengan tissue.

"Tisu lagi, dong~" pinta Ikyo sambil mengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Teiron.

"Ya elah, minta tisunya sama gue mulu! Kagak elit banget lu berdua minta tisu sama gue!" gerutu Teiron sambil memberikan sehelai tissue kepada Ikyo.

"Ya abis, gue lupa bawa tisu! Ketinggalan di kamar gue!" ujar Miuto sambil meneropong sang gadis yang lagi ketiban sial karena diintip oleh ketiga makhluk nista nan madesu tersebut.

"Ya elah! Mending ketinggalan, gue malah hilang entah kemana pas di sekolah!" sahut Ikyo setengah berbisik sambil menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Itu sih bad luck, Kyo! Bawa tisu tapi di sekolah malah hilang ditelan bumi~" ledek Miuto sambil tertawa cekikikan tanpa memperdulikan Ikyo yang memajukan bibirnya.

Musket yang kebetulan baru pulang sekolah melihat kegiatan mereka yang patut dicurigai.

"Kalian lagi ngapain, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil memasuki kamar Ikyo yang sekarang sedang memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Ngintip anak kamar sebelah, dayo?" tanya Musket lagi sambil menghampiri ketiga makhluk mesum tersebut.

"Iya, menurut lu seksi kagak orang yang itu?" tanya Teiron sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berdada kelewat besar itu.

"Dia?" gumam Musket sambil memperhatikan gadis yang diberitahu Teiron barusan. "Oh, itu!"

"Lu kenal sama dia?" tanya Miuto heboh sambil menengok ke arah Musket.

"Itu kan sepupuku, dayo!" jawab Musket watados. "Suka ya sama dia?"

"K-k-ka-kagak k-k-ko-koook!"

Ikyo, Miuto, dan Teiron bersumpah kalau mereka merasakan aura mengerikan di belakang mereka, tepatnya dari tubuh Musket yang sekarang tersenyum mengerikan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian...

"Udah, ah! Cari target lagi aja!" ujar Miuto sambil meneropong kembali. "Eh, eh! Gue nemu cewek bening lagi, nih!"

"Mana, mana?!" tanya Ikyo heboh sambil menghampiri Miuto yang sekarang kembali ber-nosebleed ria sambil tersenyum mesum. "Muke gile, tampangnya unyu banget!"

"Anjir, mukanya unyu bangeeeet~" puji Teiron yang memproduksi air terjun darah sambil terus menatap seorang gadis berwajah super unyu yang lagi menikmati sepotong kue.

"Yang suka sama dia gue tampol satu-satu!" seru Miuto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Weitss, suka sama tuh cewek ceritanya?" tanya Ikyo setengah menyindir.

"Iya dong, udah cinta malah!" jawab Miuto tanpa menyadari kalau pertanyaan Ikyo barusan sedikit menyindirnya.

Pemberitahuan!

Kepada Ikyo, Miuto, dan Teiron, diharap untuk bersiaga, karena...

PAAAAAAAAAAAK!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Ups, terlambat!

"Beraninya lu bertiga ngintip adek gue! Dasar cowok mesum!" bentak Exoray sambil memegangi sepatunya yang digunakan untuk menghukum ketiga makhluk mesum nan madesu yang sekarang tepar di tempat.

Kasihan!

"Lu se-se-sendiri ma-ma-maho!" komentar Miuto terbata-bata sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil teropong binokular yang berada di dekatnya.

"Lu juga maho, bego!" tukas Exoray yang masih emosi sambil memukul kepala Miuto dengan sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dapat disimpulkan kalau gadis yang mereka intip tadi adalah adiknya Exoray.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gila, masih sakit aja kepala gue!" gumam Ikyo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak sepatu sama Exoray.

"Kayaknya cinta gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, hiks!" gumam Miuto sambil pundung.

"Heh, terus si Jeremy lu bawa kemana, hah?" tanya Teiron setengah meledek sambil menyikut Miuto.

* * *

Sementara itu, Jeremy yang lagi mengelap senjatanya di kamar tiba-tiba bersin.

* * *

"Oh, iya ya!" gumam Miuto yang langsung menyelesaikan sesi pundungnya sambil mengangguk dan kembali duduk di depan jendela sambil meneropongi kamar sebelah. "Kira-kira cewek bening mana lagi, nih?"

"Yang rambutnya putih itu tuh, bening banget~" jawab Ikyo sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut putih yang lagi ganti baju.

Walah, mereka kagak kapok-kapok juga rupanya!

Tunggu, ganti baju?!

BAHAYAAAAAA!

SIAGA EMPAAAAAAAAAAT!

BLETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

TRIPLE HEADSHOT!

"Kalian semua mau cari gara-gara lagi, hah?!"

Sekarang ketiga makhluk nista itu babak belur (lagi) karena terkena hantaman palu raksasa milik Tracy dari Emil yang ternyata mengetahui kegiatan tak terpuji mereka.

"A-a-ampun~" gumam Teiron terbata-bata sambil merayap menuju pintu kamar.

Pemuda Earth Mage itu tau kalau mereka bertiga lupa mengunci pintu kamar Ikyo sehingga mereka ketahuan mengintipi penghuni kamar sebelah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia penasaran dengan pelaku yang seenak pantatnya memberitahu pembina asrama itu mengenai kegiatan laknatnya tersebut.

Mengingat masih ada penampakan penghuni asrama yang agak waras, yah sekitar 1 persen dari keseluruhan.

Tragis sekali!

"Naaah~ Bener kan, sensei? Pada ngintip, ya?"

Kedua telinga Miuto langsung berdiri mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali dan segera mendongak hanya untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis Rockstar yang terus memasang wajah polosnya di samping Emil dengan tatapan horror.

Webek, webek...

"MIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hmm, kayaknya susah banget pertahanin standar selera humor yang suka naik turun kayak lift! Tapi aku akan terus berusaha sebisanya! ^^/

Review! :D


	16. Ulang Tahun Alexia

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Nulis di fandom minor memang kadang kagak enak! Waktu pertama kali nulis di fandom Elsword aja rame, tapi akhirnya malah sepi! T-T Well, cheat kayak gitu lumayan greget! ^^b Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **greedquasarv55: Hahaha, mereka bertiga memang bego! *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* Oh, begitu ya! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Ulang Tahun Alexia**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar asrama, sesosok pemuda sedang melihat kalender bulan Desember dengan tanggal 15 yang dilingkari.

"Hari itu, akhirnya telah tiba!" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, terdengar dering dari HP Teira dan sang pemilik pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ah, halo?" sapa Teira. "Oh, Alexia!"

"Eh, ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?" tanya Teira bingung. "Apa itu 'sesuatu yang spesial'?"

Tiba-tiba, sambungan pun terputus.

"Eh, halo? Halo?" tanya Teira bingung sambil melihat HP-nya. "Aneh sekali!"

DRAK!

Muncullah seorang pemuda Cowboy di belakangnya dengan dark aura yang mengerikan plus Revolver di tangannya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COWBOY DARI WILDWEST TELAH DATANG!" teriak Teira panik melihat sosok itu.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan melakukan hal ini padaku! Dasar jahat! Katakan permintaan terakhirmu sebelum mati, atau aku perlu memberimu kesempatan terakhir?!" seru sang Cowboy yang ternyata adalah Alexia sambil menyerang Teira.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya! Siapapun, siapapun tolong aku~" jerit Teira histeris sambil menahan serangan pemuda di depannya.

DUAK!

Datanglah Elwania yang langsung menghantam kepala Alexia dengan palu Grand Templar milik Tracy (Tracy: "KOK PALUKU TERUS?!").

"Mission Complete!" ujar Elwania datar dan Alexia pun langsung tepar dengan kepala benjol.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau baik-baik saja, Alexia?" tanya Teira khawatir.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah lebih baik!" kata Thundy setelah mengobati sobatnya.

"Terima kasih!" balas Alexia.

"Maafkan aku, Alexia!" ujar Teira.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu berlebihan! Maafkan aku juga!" sahut Alexia sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya, Elwa! Kau juga harus mengatakannya!" seru Teira mengingatkan temannya.

"Maafkan aku juga! Kau agak menyebal-"

"Ah, iya! Hari ini ulang tahun Alexia, kan?" tanya Elemy memotong perkataan Elwania. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Elemy!" Alexia langsung terharu mendengarnya.

"Maafkan kami, Alexia-senpai! Kami, umm, anu, sedang menyiapkan sesuatu!" jelas Flamy.

"Oooh, kalian sedang mengerjakan tugas atau yang lainnya?" tanya Alexia.

"Tidak! Kami sedang membuat pesta kejutan untuk Thun-kun!" jawab Elwania datar.

"Tunggu dulu, Elwa! Jangan katakan sekarang!" seru Elemy yang sayangnya terlambat karena...

"Aku mengerti! Kalian melupakan ulang tahunku, tapi mengingat ulang tahun Thundy!" ujar Alexia sambil menunduk dengan aura suram di tubuhnya. "Aku tau kita berasal dari kelas yang berbeda dan aku bukan bagian dari kalian!"

"Lihat, kau membuatnya sedih! Minta maaf, sana!" ujar Elemy risih.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah membuatmu merasa berbeda!" kata Elwania tak membantu sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu!" seru Elemy.

* * *

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" tanya Alexia dengan tampang ngenes.

"Sesuatu? Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Elwania tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi pikirannya terbayang suatu kejadian yang tak bisa dijelaskan di sini. Apakah itu aku juga kagak tau, yang jelas sekarang...

"Hmm, tidak ada sesuatu yang salah dari itu!" gumam Elwania sambi tersenyum sendiri.

"Elwa, hey Elwa!" panggil Thundy. "Apa yang kau lakukan sambil bicara sendiri?!"

Rupanya Elwania lagi mencekik Alexia, pemirsa!

"Hah?"

Icilcy pun langsung muncul di sebelah Elwania dan memukul kepalanya dengan kipas kertas.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aaah, tadi itu aneh sekali!" gumam Alexia dengan tampang ngenes.

"Mein Freund~" panggil Thundy di belakangnya.

"Oh, rupanya Thundy! Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Alexia.

"Hmm, sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Nah, kau lupa membawa ini!" Rupanya Thundy hanya mau mengembalikan Revolver Alexia yang ketinggalan.

"Terima kasih telah membawanya!" balas Alexia kembali memasang tampang ngenes.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Setelah nonton video Vocaloid Petit Drama 'Gakupo Birthday' dari channel-nya Suicune34 di Youtube, jadilah Chapter nista ini! Gakupo-nya nista abis~ :V *ditebas Gakupo.* *di-Triple Shot Alexia.*

Kayaknya setelah ini bakalan jarang update, tapi tenang aja! Aku akan berusaha, kok! ^^V

Review! :D


	17. More Crazyness in Dorm

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, aku suka banget Petit Drama itu, apalagi yang 'Go Go Mario'! Kue buatan Luka itu lho yang sangat anti-mainstream! XD *digaplok tuna.* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17: More Crazyness in Dorm**

* * *

Di asrama para murid Heroes Gakuen, sering sekali ada 'konser' di pagi hari. Karena 'konser' tersebut sering terjadi di pagi hari, maka 'konser' tersebut sering disebut 'Morning Madness' dan dimulai dengan gedoran pintu yang brutal.

DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH!

"WOY! LU MEDITASI DI TOILET, YA?!" teriak Ikyo di depan kamar mandi.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! LU MANDI LAMA BANGET! JANGAN-JANGAN LU LULURAN LAGI!" timpal Teiron.

"LU MANDI ATAU NYARI PACAR?! KOK LAMA BANGET?!" bentak Eiuron.

"GUE HARUS PIKET PAGI, NIH! CEPETAN APA!" keluh Fery.

"CANGCIMEN?!" Dodi si pemuda Jumper malah menambah ricuh suasana.

Sementara itu, sang biang kerok yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"KALIAN PERNAH DIAJARIN SABAR KAGAK, SIH?! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU, NIH!" balas Vion sang pemuda Flash selaku biang kerok yang membuat suasana semakin ricuh.

"MEMANGNYA LU BISA PAKE BAJU?!" balas Ikyo kesal.

"SEKARANG KASIH TAU GUE, ZAMAN APA LU PAKE BAJU?!" tanya Eiuron sewot.

"HALAH! SOK PAKE BAJU AJA KAU! BIASANYA KE WARUNG JUGA PAKE SARUNG!" ledek Teiron.

"LU PUNYA BAJU?!" tanya Dodi kagak nyelow.

"SETAU GUE, GUE UDAH BAKAR SEMUA BAJU LU!" sahut Fery emosi.

'Sial!' batin Vion kesal karena menyesal punya teman seasrama yang membuatnya ingin menelan sabun.

Oh, apa dia telan sabunnya sekarang aja ya?

"BURUAN KELUAR! JANGAN MATI DI DALEM SONO! MATINYA DI LUAR AJA! GUE BUTUH KAMAR MANDINYA!" seru Teiron.

"LU BUANG HAJAT DI SANA, YA?!" tuduh Ikyo.

"UDAH LU SIRAM BELUM?!" Dodi ikut-ikutan nuduh.

"ISH, AMIT-AMIT GUE MANDI SAMA HAJATAN ORANG!" ujar Fery yang memperburuk suasana

"GIMANA LU BISA DAPET CEWEK?!" sambung Eiuron yang malah membuat Vion semakin ingin menelan sabun.

"KALIAN MAU MANDI?! NIH, MANDI AJA! GUE UDAH KELUAR! PUAS?!" teriak Vion sambil keluar dari kamar mandi yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa? Gue ganteng?" tanya Vion.

"Najes!" balas Dodi jijik.

"Ew, no!" sahut Teiron bergelidik geli.

"Gini nih yang kagak pernah ngaca!" gumam Ikyo datar.

"Muka bokong panci begitu!" celetuk Eiuron.

"Terlalu jelek untuk menjadi tampan!" cetus Fery.

'Kampret!' batin Vion emosi sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi dan kelima orang tersebut.

"Abis ini gue yang mandi!" ujar Fery.

"Gue!" balas Dodi.

"Gue yang pertama ngantri!" elak Teiron.

"Gue udah booking setelah Vion!" balas Ikyo.

Sontak, suasana pun kembali ricuh.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumam beberapa penghuni asrama lainnya yang udah mandi di kamar mandi lain.

* * *

Selain 'Morning Madness' barusan, sebagian besar penghuni asrama sering melakukan kegiatan sakral setiap malam minggu, yaitu '101 Ghost Stories' yang sering dilakukan di teras asrama tersebut. Kenapa mereka menaruhnya di 101? Karena 1 dari 101 merupakan cerita lawakan, sehingga peserta boleh sesuka hati memilih 100 atau 1.

"Siapa yang mau mulai?" tanya Alexia yang kali ini menjadi host untuk ajang 101 kali ini.

"Gambreng aja!" usul Thundy.

"Ya udah!" balas Daren datar.

"Hompimpah elu alay gambreng! Nek ijah pake baju robek! Icy mati kejepit pintu!"

"WOY WOY WOY WOY! KOK BEGITU?!" pekik Icilcy yang merasa terpanggil.

"Oke, Musket! Lu duluan!" ujar Alexia.

"Ehm, oke dayo! Jadi..." Musket pun memulai ceritanya

"WOY WOY, GUE MAU PROTES!"

"Jadi waktu itu, gue lagi di sekolah..."

"WOY!"

"Nah, waktu itu gue lagi nyari sepupu gue yang itu lho, dayo!"

"WOOOOY!"

"Iya, gue tau! Yang putih agak cantik terus pinter plus cueknya ngalahin tembok itu, kan?"

"Iya! Yang itu, dayo!"

"WOY WOY!"

"Kok lu bisa punya sepupu kayak dia, sih? Lu kan agak bego, jelek pula!"

"Kampret!"

'Kasian amat lu, Bruder!' batin Thundy yang melihat Icilcy udah masang tampang 'Gue udah muak dengan semua ini!' sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Terusin ceritanya, woooy!" protes Daren yang mulai gondok karena tidak mengenal sepupu Musket tersebut.

"Oke, Oke! Jadi, Gue nyari dia dan nebak kalau dia ada di kantin sama adek gue, dayo!'

"Lu punya adek?" tanya Alexia.

"Punya, dayo! Mukanya sama cantiknya kok kayak sepupu gue!"

"WOY, LANJUT APA!" protes Daren agak emosi.

"Hehe, Iye iye! Oke, dayo! Akhirnya gue ke kantin dan menemukan kantin udah tutup semua, akhirnya gue mau nelpon dia dan lu tau apa?"

'Kagak serem, nih!' batin Thundy.

"Gue nelpon, dan suara sambung terdengar!"

"Dan pulsa lu abis!" tebak Alexia.

"Dan akhirnya dia mengangkat telponnya!"

"Yang ngangkat operator!" celetuk Daren.

"'Halo!' kata gue mulai duluan!"

"Emaknya yang ngangkat?" tanya Icilcy.

"Secara dia jawab 'halo' juga!"

Seisi ruangan mulai terdiam sejenak.

"Setelah itu, gue diem cukup lama dan gue sadar kalau..."

Hening...

"HP sepupu gue ada di gue, dayo!"

Webek, webek...

Alexia langsung menjerit kayak cewek, Thundy jungkir balik, Icilcy merayap ke pintu, Daren nangis di tempat, dan mereka pun berakhir meninggalkan Musket sendirian di teras asrama.

"Apaan, sih? Memangnya serem? Orang gue nelpon pake HP sepupu gue ke HP gue yang ada sama dia, dayo!" gumam Musket watados.

Yah, begitulah orang-orang sok berani!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, makin gila kan? Begitulah yang bisa kulakukan! :D

Review! :D


	18. Kisah Gaje Tentang Toilet dan Gudang

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, biar greget dikit aja sih! :3 Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Kisah Gaje Tentang Toilet dan Gudang**

* * *

Langit di pagi hari itu berwarna kelabu dan bukanlah warna yang indah untuk suasana pagi yang harusnya indah bagi para siswa-siswi di Heroes Gakuen yang tentunya juga bukan jenis pagi yang cocok untuk para penjelajah kelas (sebutan untuk para murid yang tak pernah diam di kelas) untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah.

Tapi apapun jenis langit dan awannya (baik langit kelabu dengan awan cumulus yang berwarna senada dengan langit maupun langit biru cerah dengan awan putih tipis), ketiga manusia berbeda warna ini akan selalu ceria. Tapi mereka bukannya tak tau malu, namun karena urat malu mereka udah lumpuh karena soal matematika yang bikin 'rambut beruban'.

Inilah profil mereka!

* * *

Yang pertama adalah seorang siswa laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan warna mata coklat bernama Alexia Mercowlya. Anak bungsu keluarga Mercowlya ini terkenal sebagai maniak kue dan juga seorang Lizardphobia (?).

Nama phobia yang aneh, ya?

Itu julukan untuk dirinya yang paling takut sama kadal. Jangankan reptil raksasa macam komodo di kebun binatang, ngeliat cicak jatuh aja udah nangis jerit-jerit sampe bikin heboh seisi asrama.

Ajaib!

* * *

Profil selanjutnya adalah Musket Liferpoint. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan mata biru saphire dan suka memakai catchphrase 'dayo' di akhir dialognya. Dia adalah Raja Hentai di kelas Ranged dan suka menyiksa orang yang melawan rezimnya, padahal dia bukan ketua kelas.

Sungguh hebat!

* * *

Profil terakhir adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata ungu yang bernama Daren Andreas. Dia ini adalah anak paling Tsundere di kelas Ranged dan merupakan yang paling muda di keluarga Andreas. Selain itu, dia punya perasaan khusus dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelas Melee, namanya Kaila.

* * *

Jam belum menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, tapi ketiga sahabat ini udah mengeluarkan bekal mereka dan memakannya.

"Eh, habis ini kagak ada pelajaran?" tanya Daren yang baru saja menelan sebutir telur puyuh. "Alexia, jangan nyomot daging gue lagi!"

Sumpit Daren dan Alexia langsung beradu hanya gara-gara sepotong daging saus balado buatan Vience Andreas, kakak tertua Daren.

"Hagak aha, hayo! Hi Hemy mau hatihan hampe hua ham ke hepan, hayo!" jawab Musket dengan mulut penuh dan untungnya kagak ada yang muncrat.

"Ngomong yang jelas, dong!" ujar Daren yang kagak ngerti ucapan Musket.

"Tau, tuh! Lu telen dulu kek makanannya!" tegur Alexia kesal.

"Herserah hue hong, hayo!" balas Musket sambil menelan makanannya. "Mulut ya mulut gue, dayo! Kenapa lu yang sewot?!"

"Yah, nih anak dibilangin yang bener malah melawan! Susah banget punya temen yang demen nonton Hen-" sindir Alexia yang terpotong karena disumpel tahu sama Musket.

Sementara Musket? Dia malah santai-santai aja melihat Alexia yang udah keselek.

Kejam banget memang!

"Jadi, tadi lu mau bilang apa?" tanya Daren sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sumpit baru karena sumpit yang sebelumnya tersangkut di hidung Alexia.

Mau tau alasannya? Karena Daren punya dendam khusus sama si maniak kue ini!

"Gue tadi mau bilang kalau kagak bakalan ada pelajaran setelah ini, dayo!" jawab Musket sambil menutup bekalnya yang baru setengah dimakan.

"Maksudnya si Emy mau latihan sampe dua jam ke depan, tapi Lukas-sensei bilang pemantapan masih dilaksanakan!" lanjut Alexia karena Musket lagi minum.

"Tuh guru tega bener ngorbanin empat jam pelajaran buat tuh bocah, dayo! Kenapa kagak diadain di aula aja? Biar tuh anak aja yang kagak ikut pelajaran! Memangnya semua anak kagak suka belajar?!" protes Musket sambil meletakkan (baca: membanting) botol minumannya dengan kasar.

"Gue baru tau kalau lu seneng belajar!" cemooh Alexia.

"Gue seneng belajar kalau kagak ada anime yang bisa ditonton atau kehilangan sense sebagai otaku, dayo!" orasi (?) Musket datar. "Gue pengen jadi orang sukses, dayo! Biar kayak seseorang di fandom sebelah!"

"Semoga lu dapet cewek pinter karena dibalik pria sukses terdapat wanita hebat!" ujar Alexia watados.

"Lu sebenernya mau menghina atau muji gue, dayo?!"

"Keduanya!" jawab Alexia singkat sambil menutup tempat bekalnya yang udah kosong. "Udah, ya! Gue mau ke-"

Ucapan Alexia langsung terpotong karena Gino dan Willy menyerangnya dari belakang. Tempat bekalnya pun melayang dan mengenai kepala Jeremy si ketua kelas.

"Kembalikan si orang mati kepada kematian!" gumam Gino sambil mengunci leher Alexia.

"Ini bukan 'Another' dan gue belum mati!" bentak Alexia sambil batuk-batuk.

Melihat kebuasan kawan-kawannya yang menghajar Alexia, insting buas Musket pun muncul. Dia pun langsung menerjang kaki Alexia dan melepas simpul tali sepatunya.

"Kalau nafsu jangan sama sepatu gue juga!" Alexia langsung menjitak kepala Musket berkali-kali.

Musket pun mencopot sepatu itu dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Alexia sambil ngomong, "Diem dan biarin gue ngelakuin ritual buat manggil para Pedo, dayo!"

Gino dan Willy yang melihat kegiatan Musket pun langsung bersemangat lagi untuk mem-bully Alexia.

"Musket, buruan iket sepatunya!" seru Willy sambil duduk di atas perut Alexia.

"Aku sedang mencobanya, dayo!" ujar Musket yang mulai berkeringat. "Dia lebih ganas dari Brontosaurus yang lagi melahirkan (?), dayo! Aaaah! Dia ngamuk, dayo! Kita butuh obat penenang untuk sepatunya! Gino, sebaiknya hipnotis Alexia biar dia lebih tenang, dayo!"

"Laksanakan!" balas Gino sambil menutup mata Alexia dan mengucapkan mantera aneh sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Saat Gino dan Musket sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Willy justru meng-grepe perut Alexia dengan liarnya.

"Kampret! Siapa yang pegang-pegang perut gue? Anjir, 'anu' gue jangan diinjek!" seru Alexia di antara ributnya mereka berempat.

"Oh, gomen! Kirain sosis nyangkut, dayo!" balas Musket sambil menarik lebih dalam keempat tali sepatu Alexia.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Alexia udah jadi korban kekejaman ketiga kawannya tersebut. Mukanya merah padam saking capeknya ketawa plus kagak bisa nafas. Nafasnya terengah-engah kayak abis lari dari Bumi ke Pluto (?) dan penampilannya kagak jauh beda dengan cowok yang habis diperkaos oleh sekelompok Pedo.

Malangnya nasibmu, Alexia!

Saat Alexia lagi lemes-lemesnya, Eyfin mencopot sepatu Alexia yang talinya udah dipilin kayak tali tambang oleh Musket.

"Gue dapet sepatunya!" teriak Eyfin penuh kemenangan sambil menaruh sepatu Alexia di atas pintu.

"Se-patu... Se-patu gue..." Alexia yang terlalu lemas untuk berdiri pun langsung ambruk saat kedua tangan dan lututnya mencoba untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Eyfin! Lempar sini, dayo!" teriak Musket sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Eyfin pun mengambil sepatu tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah Musket yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Alexia! Lu pengen sepatu lu balik kan, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil memutar sepatu Alexia yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah. "Ayo ambil di toilet cewek, dayo!"

Musket pun langsung berlari ke toilet cewek.

"Yah, lu jahat ah!" ujar Alexia yang udah kuat berdiri untuk mengejar sepatunya.

"Cuma ambil aja, kan? Apa susahnya, dayo?"

Anak-anak lain dari kelas ajaib itu pun berkumpul.

"Masalahnya, masalahnya..." Alexia menggigit kuku jarinya. "Ini tuh toilet cewek..."

"Yang udah jadi gudang..." timpal Daren menyambung kalimatnya tersebut.

Doni mendobrak pintu itu (yang sayangnya kagak terbuka) sambil ngomong, "Pintunya udah dibaut! Oh, yeah! Pulanglah kau dengan kaki nyeker, Alexia! Mwahahaha!"

Alexia langsung tertohok seketika. Sebuas itukah kawan-kawan sekelasnya?

Entahlah! Hanya wali kelas dan Tuhan yang tau!

"Jadi ngambilnya gimana, dayo?" tanya Musket sambik garuk-garuk kepala dengan tampang kagak perduli.

"Lu ambil, sono!" perintah Alexia.

"Idih! Gue bukan penunggu toilet cewek, dayo! Teritori gue kan di toilet cowok!"

"Terserah! Cepet ambil sepatu gue!"

"Itu sepatu siapa, dayo?"

"Gue!"

"Yang kagak mau pulangnya nyeker siapa, dayo?"

"Gue!"

"Yang butuh tuh sepatu siapa, dayo?"

"Gue!"

"Jadi, yang harus ambil tuh sepatu siapa, dayo?"

"Gue!"

"Jadi, gue hanya bisa nolongin dengan doa dan pertahanan kursi, dayo!"

Ajaibnya, muncullah dua buah kursi yang didesain agar bisa dijadikan pijakan untuk memanjat.

"Tapi... Tapi... Gue kan ta-" ujar Alexia yang terpotong oleh tawa Musket.

"Lu takut ketinggian, dayo?! Nyali lu cetek banget, sih!" sindir Musket sambil tertawa lagi.

"Oke, oke, gue naik!"

Alexia pun menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kursi yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Kampret, jangan digoyangin kursinya!" protes Alexia.

"Maaf, anggap aja lagi gempa bumi!" balas Doni sambil menghentikan aksinya untuk membuat Alexia terjatuh.

"And two step..." Kedua kakinya pun telah sampai di kursi paling atas.

"Gue takut!" teriak Alexia sambil mencengkeram kusen pintu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Cowok tuh harusnya tau kapan saatnya dia menunjukkan kehebatannya, dayo!" seru Musket dengan tangan terkepal.

Alexia pun menduduki kusen pintu yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan kedua kaki yang terlihat bergetar dan memeluk pilar besar di sampingnya.

"Pokoknya, pokoknya, pokoknya, pokoknya..." gagap Alexia.

"Buruan! Pokoknya apa?!" balas para cowok yang mulai kesel dengan gagapnya Alexia.

"POKOKNYA KALAU GUE SELAMAT, KALIAN HARUS AJUIN CERITA INI UNTUK DIJADIKAN FILM MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 5 ATAU KALAU GUE MATI, CERITA INI HARUS JADI FINAL DESTINATION 10! INI WASIAT GUE!" teriak Alexia saking takutnya sama ketinggian.

"Halah, belum mati aja wasiatnya udah banyak banget! Gimana kalau mati? Mungkin aja dia minta dicium sama England, dayo!" komentar Musket yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan kursi dari dalam gudang.

"Tega banget, ya! Gue masih temen lu!"

"Gue kagak sudi temenan sama Maho yang takut ketinggian, dayo!"

"Baik! Gue bakalan buktiin kalau gue bukan Maho yang takut ketinggian!" seru Alexia yang terbakar semangat dan amarahnya.

"Silahkan buktikan, dayo!" ujar Musket sambil menendang tumpukan kursi di depannya.

Alexia menengok ke bawah dan kembali bergetar.

"Kagak mau!" sahut Alexia sambil garuk-garuk tembok.

"Katanya berani (dayo)!" teriak Musket, Daren, dan Doni bersamaan.

"Eh, ngambilnya susah! Di bawah ada banyak potongan kursi dan semua pakunya nonjol keluar!"

"Bohong, dayo! Paling di dalam ada matras kagak kepake!"

"Pinjem HP lu!"

Musket pun memberikan HP-nya dan Alexia langsung memotret keadaan di dalam gudang, tepatnya di tempat sepatunya tersangkut.

"Nih, gue balikin!" ujar Alexia sambil melempar HP Musket yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemiliknya.

Di foto itu, terlihat sepatu Alexia yang tergantung di kursi yang sudah hancur.

"Ya udah, dayo! Lu tinggal lompat dan ambil sepatunya! Di sana kan banyak kursi, apa susahnya?!" ujar Musket sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ya udah, deh! Gue bantuin, dayo!"

Musket pun masuk ke dalam teritorinya dan mengambil gantungan yang ada di toilet. Dia pun mengambil sapu yang gagangnya paling panjang dan menyatukan kedua benda itu dengan karet dan tali rafia.

"Pake aja nih tongkat sihir dengan kekuatan magnet yang paling besar, dayo!" kata Musket sambil menyodorkan tongkat gabungan itu yang ujung tongkatnya menyodok perut Alexia.

Alexia pun berjuang dengan bantuan tongkat sakti buatan Musket si anak kandung (bohongan) MacGyver.

"Kagak nyampe!" seru Alexia sambil melempar tongkat sakti itu ke arah Musket.

"Kurang panjang, dayo? Aku coba panjangin di 'sono' aja, deh!"

"Ini bukan 'itu', tau!" Ayo buruan cari yang lebih panjang!"

"Kagak tau dan kagak mau tau, dayo! Bye!"

BRUK! SWOOOSH! BLETAK!

Suara aneh itu berasal dari pendaratan 'sempurna' Alexia dan lemparan sepatu ajaibnya pun langsung menampar Musket dan Thundy (yang baru lewat) dengan kerasnya.

"Dia berhasil mengambil sepatunya!" teriak Musket yang langsung mengambil sepatu Aleixa dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Doni dan Daren pun membereskan kursi dan meninggalkan Alexia yang merenung di atas kusen plastik toilet-gudang itu sambil memeluk tembok di sampingnya.

Poor Alexia!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Entah harus bilang apa, yang penting begitulah! :p

Review! :D


	19. Maniac Madness

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, memang segitulah kenistaan mereka! :) Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Maniac Madness**

* * *

Hari 'itu' adalah hari dimana Flamy dan kakaknya, Elwania, menyaksikan perdebatan konyol di kelas Magic tentang kemaniakan kawan-kawannya yang kalau dipanggil sesuai dengan kemaniakan mereka langsung menjadi agresif.

Mau tau ceritanya? Kejadinya seperti ini!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kalian kerjakan soal halaman 69 latihan 5! Jangan ramai! Sensei mau keluar sebentar! Kalau sudah selesai, tolong kumpulkan tugas kalian kepada ketua kelas!" pinta Lukas-sensei sang wali kelas Magic.

Semua murid di kelas itu pun langsung mengerjakan tugas dan tanpa disadari Flamy, perdebatan konyol akan dimulai lima menit setelah Lukas-sensei meninggalkan kelas yang berawal saat Nova si cewek Necromancer sedang berjalan ke arah kakaknya, Roland, yang duduk sebangku dengan Lisa.

"Heh, maniak ayam! Gue pinjem pulpen lu, dong!" pinta Nova sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Cih! Bukannya lu juga maniak ayam, ya? Maniak ayam malah meledek maniak ayam!" balas Roland tanpa memberikan pulpen miliknya.

"Yee, gue masih punya kesadaran untuk makan tanpa bulunya, daripada lu? Suka ayam, tapi bulunya juga dimakan!" sindir Nova yang sukses membuat seisi kelas tertawa dan Roland langsung memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya yang bertanda dia mulai marah.

"Itu bukannya lu, ya?! Jelas-jelas lu yang demen makan bulunya, malah gue yang disalahin!" bentak Roland.

Flamy hanya bisa menghela nafas dan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Lukas-sensei daripada menyaksikan perdebatan konyol tersebut. Sampai...

PLUK!

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gumpalan kertas mendarat di kepalanya dan Flamy sempat mengumpat dengan kalimat yang tak pantas diucapkan anak seumurannya.

Sebenarnya, Flamy bukanlah anak lugu berumur 13 tahun yang bahasanya sopan, melainkan anak menyebalkan yang bisa bikin orang lain gondok dengan kata kasarnya.

Dia langsung mengambil kertas yang sempet mengganggu konsentrasinya dan ternyata yang melempar kertas itu adalah kakak perempuannya, Elwania. Isinya seperti ini:

* * *

 _Nee, Otou-kun! Nyontek, dong! Susah nih soalnya!_

* * *

Flamy pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan membalas surat itu di kertas baru:

* * *

 _Gue belum kelar ngerjain tugasnya, lu udah merengek minta contekan! Entar kalau udah kelar baru gue kasih tau!_

* * *

Pemuda Fire Mage itu pun meremas-remas kertasnya dan melemparnya ke arah Elwania yang duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang pojok kiri yang dekat jendela dan lemparan Flamy pun tepat mengenai kepala kakaknya.

'Rasain lu!' pikir anak itu.

"Suka-suka gue, dong! Salah lu aja yang kerajinan!"

Perdebatan antara Nova dan Roland pun masih belum kelar juga, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis Sorcerer berambut coklat twintail melerai duo Necromancer tersebut.

"Kalian kagak bisa diem, ya?! Gue kagak bisa ngerjain tugas gara-gara lu berdua!" bentak sang gadis yang bernama Elemy.

"Diem lu, Sakechi!" bentak Nova dan Roland bersamaan yang sukses membuat Elemy langsung menjambak rambut mereka.

Inilah reaksinya kalau dipanggil 'Sakechi', dia bakalan narik rambut sambil bilang, "Nama gue Elemy, bukan Sakechi!"

"Buktinya, gue panggil lu Sakechi aja juga noleh!" kata Thundy yang duduk di depan Flamy dengan wajah datarnya.

Dia memang tipe yang cuek bebek dan kagak peduli sama lingkungan sekitarnya.

Lha, ini? Kok malah ikutan nimbrung perdebatan konyol begini?!

Elemy langsung mangap dan mulai frustasi.

"Lu manggilnya sambil melempar buku, sih! Gimana gue bisa cuekin panggilan lu, kalau lu melempar buku yang tebelnya 2 cm?!" balas Elemy.

What?! 2 cm?! Dia udah baka begitu malah dilempar buku setebal 2 cm sama Thundy? Apa kagak nambah tuh kebegoannya?

Lupakan aja yang barusan!

Flamy pun kembali mengerjakan tugas dari Lukas-sensei. Setengah jam lagi bel pulang berbunyi dan dia masih mengerjakan sebagian soal.

Tak apalah! Paling 10 menit juga selesai. Be positive thinking, man!

"Cukup! Pokoknya gue pinjem pulpen lu! Gue belum ngerjain satu pun soal gara-gara lu!" bentak Nova.

"Gue cuma punya satu! Pinjem aja sama si Cowok Es!" dengus Roland sambil mengusir Nova dan tanpa sadar menjuluki Icilcy dengan nama 'Cowok Es'.

Sebenernya cocok juga, sih! Tampang dinginnya itulah yang membuatnya pantas dijuluki begitu!

"Selesai juga..." gumam Flamy setelah menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk itu.

"Lho? Kok nama gue dibawa-bawa?" protes Icilcy.

"Jadi lu mau dipanggil cowok es daripada Icy?" tanya Vira watados.

"Bukan begitu, Nenek Sihir! Gue juga kagak terima dipanggil 'Cowok Es'! Tadi itu cuma refleks doang, bego!" jawab Icilcy kalem dengan mulut setajam pisau.

Kelas pun menjadi hening, sementara Flamy beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke bangku Elwania sambil membawa bukunya.

'Sebentar lagi pasti bakalan perang mulut, nih!' pikir Flamy dan yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Siapa yang lu panggil Nenek Sihir, hah?! Dasar Cowok Es!" (Vira)

"Daripada lu maniak sihir yang sederajat sama nenek sihir!" (Icilcy)

"Woy, diem!" (Thundy)

"Diem lu, Kue!" (Elemy)

"Apa lu bilang, Sakechi?!" (Thundy)

"Makanya badan lu gendut karena makannya ayam mulu!" (Nova)

Ini udah nyampe bagian tubuh! Ck ck ck!

"Rese lu! Makanya lu terus menjomblo! Banyak banget jerawat di muka lu!" (Roland)

Apa hubungannya jomblo sama jerawat?

"Nih, katanya mau nyontek! Bukannya kita saudara, ya? Kok kepinteran lu kagak sama kayak gue?" tanya Flamy sambil memberikan bukunya dan duduk di samping Elwania.

"Hehehe! Gue kan kagak jodoh sama yang beginian, kalau yang lainnya mah gue bisa! Gue lihat angka-angka tugas gue aja udah mau pingsan!" jawab Elwania watados.

'Bilang aja lu males belajar begituan!' batin Flamy sweatdrop.

Elwania pun nyalin jawaban adiknya dengan cepat dan lima menit kemudian, 20 soal itu pun telah disalin dengan suksesnya.

"Nih! Arigatou, Otou-kun!" kata Elwania sambil mengembalikan buku Flamy.

"Cih! Di saat perlu aja manggilnya 'Otou-kun', coba kalau kagak perlu?" sindir Flamy sinis.

Elwania pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut.

Flamy pun melihat jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kelas dan menunjukkan jam 14.45.

Hebat! Mereka berdebat hampir 1 jam penuh!

Tiba-tiba, Lukas-sensei masuk kelas dan mereka yang lagi berdebat pun langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing, kecuali Flamy.

Mumpung Elwania duduk sendirian, dia langsung duduk di samping kakaknya.

Suasana pun langsung hening kayak kuburan yang dibangun tiba-tiba.

"Saya rasa kalian tadi ramai, kok jadi sepi?" tanya Lukas-sensei sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak kok, sensei! Dari tadi kami mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensei!" jawab Voy sang pemuda Dark Shaman tegas.

Dia memang ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab.

"Ya sudah! Kalau udah selesai, cepat kumpulkan ke ketua kelas!" katanya sambil keluar kelas lagi.

Nih guru urusannya apaan sih, kok keluar kelas terus?! Pake lama lagi!

Perdebatan yang terpotong pun dilanjutkan lagi.

"Woy, Nenek Sihir! Lu pikir es itu dingin banget, ya?!" bentak Icilcy

"Memang!"

"Jangan pernah panggil gue Kue, Sakechi!" kata Thundy sambil melempar buku paket setebal 5 cm.

"Adaww! Kalau ngomong kagak usah ngelempar barang, kale! Mulut ya mulut, KUE!"

"Cepetan pinjemin pulpen lu! Susah amat sih pinjemin pulpen ke saudara sendiri!"

"Udah gue bilang, gue punya pulpen cuma satu doang! Lu budeg, ya?!"

Flamy dan Elwania pun hanya bisa menghela nafas bersamaan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Gimana? Mau dilerai, kagak? Tinggal 10 menit lagi, nih! Kasihan mereka!' tanya Flamy lewat telepati.

'Lerai aja, deh! Tapi yang bener! Nanti kita malah terseret perdebatan konyol mereka lagi!' peringat Elwania.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk sambil mengambil nafas dan...

"WOY, TINGGAL 10 MENIT! KALIAN KAGAK NGERJAIN TUGAS?!" lerai (atau lebih tepatnya teriak) mereka berdua yang sukses membuat seisi kelas menatap kedua anak Phoenixia itu dan sekelas pun langsung hening.

Webek, webek...

"KENAPA LU KAGAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" teriak mereka berenam.

"Habisnya kagak tanya, sih?!" bela Flamy yang ditambah dengan anggukan dari Elwania.

"Cih! Nyontek punya lu!" kata Nova sambil mengambil paksa buku dan pulpen milik Flamy.

"Lho, lho? Kerjain sendiri, lha! Ngapain nyontek punya gue?" tanya Flamy.

"Please, Flam-kun~" pinta Roland yang entah sejak kapan udah berada di samping Nova sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes andalannya.

Kalau begini caranya, Flamy hanya bisa pasrah. Apalagi dia jijik dengan jurus puppy eyes itu.

Flamy juga melihat buku Elwania diambil paksa sama Vira.

Kalau udah tau bakalan dicontekin begini sama mereka semua (kecuali Voy yang kelewatan rajin), seharusnya Flamy dan Elwania langsung mengumpulkan tugas mereka kepada Voy.

Kelas pun hening kembali karena anak-anak itu fokus mengerjakan tugas (baca: mencontek hasil kerjaan Flamy -Kerjaan Elwania kagak dihitung karena dia juga nyontek sama Flamy-).

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan semua anak pun mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Lukas-sensei (termasuk Flamy dan Elwania) kepada Voy.

Flamy dan Elwania mengambil tas mereka dan pulang bersama.

* * *

"Haduh... Semoga aja perdebatan konyol tadi kagak pernah terulang lagi! Nyesel gue kagak lerai dari awal!" gerutu Flamy.

"Yah, akhirnya mereka kagak nyadar waktu dan nyontek hasil kerjaan kita!" balas Elwania yang langsung dipukul sama adik laki-lakinya tersebut. "Adaaww! Ngapain main pukul, sih?"

"Rasain, tuh! Udah jelas gue yang ngerjain, ngaku-ngaku kerjaan bersama!" jawab Flamy sarkastik.

"Yee, sorry! Lu bisa kagak sih kagak usah main pukul pas gue ngomong salah?" tanya Elwania lagi.

"Kagak! Lu kalau ngomong salah tuh sering banget, makanya gue pukul kepala lu biar cepet pinter!" jawab adiknya sinis.

"Bukannya pinter tapi tambah bego, bego!" balas gadis Fire Mage itu sweatdrop.

"Heh, lu sendiri yang bego, malah ngatain gue bego!" balas Flamy sambil tertawa dan pulang ke kamarnya sambil mendengar kakaknya yang mencak-mencak marah dengan kagak elitnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Udah tau kan ceritanya?

Jadi, jangan berani manggil Nova dan Roland dengan sebutan 'Ayam' kalau kagak mau tubuhmu jadi omongan mereka, jangan pernah manggil Thundy dengan sebutan 'Kue' kalau kagak mau kena lemparan buku yang tebelnya minta ampun, jangan pernah manggil Elemy dan Icilcy dengan sebutan 'Sakechi' dan 'Cowok Es' kalau kagak mau dapat ucapan yang halus tapi maknanya menusuk hati, jangan pernah manggil Vira dengan sebutan 'Nenek Sihir' kalau kagak mau dapat ucapan yang ketus, dan jangan pernah menyinggung kemaniakan Flamy dan Elwania kalau...

"Oy, Phoenix! Ayo main! Temen-temen ngajakin, nih!"

"KAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Waduh! Kayaknya gue manggil pake nama keramat, nih! MINNA, KABUUUR!"

Kalian kagak mau dibakar sama burung peliharaan mereka.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, aku harus bilang apa ya? Pokoknya begitu, deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	20. Angket Gaje bin Nista ala Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Ahahaha, pasti agak kocak bayanginnya! :3 Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Sebenarnya itu gabungan dari kata 'Sake' (Emy paling suka minum sake, kan dia titisannya Meiko 'Vocaloid'!) dan suffix '-chi' (Kalau mau tau contoh orang yang suka manggil pake suffix ini, tengoklah Yuiki Yaya dari fandom 'Shugo Chara'!), jadi begitulah! ^^V Yah, Heroes Gakuen itu setingkat SMP and betewe enewe beswe, ente kelas 11? Berarti beda setahun, dong! (Kagak sengaja liat postingan di FB!) Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Angket Gaje bin Nista ala Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Para murid pun kembali ke sekolah mereka yang tercinta, Heroes Gakuen. Sekolah mereka berjalan dengan aman, damai, dan tenteram (kecuali untuk Saphire yang dihukum membersihkan taman sekolah hanya dengan sebatang lidi oleh Mathias).

Mereka berpikir kalau sekolah mereka sangatlah damai, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara Bal- *dilempar batu sama Reader.* Maksudnya, saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Woah, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Lucy saat memasuki sekolah.

Di sana, terlihatlah sebuah bola kaca yang melayang dengan gaje-nya! *plak!*

"Hoy, diem di situ!" teriak bola kaca tersebut mengancam.

Para murid pun langsung merinding disko.

"Gue di sini mau nyawa kalian semua!"

Webek, webek...

Seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen pun langsung ketawa ngakak di tempat. Mendengar tawa para murid yang 11-12 mirip Bang Hyena (?) tersebut, bola kaca itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Cukup ngakaknya! Sekarang, gue mau nyawa kalian semua dianter ke rumah gue lewat Kantor Pos (?) dan bayarnya pake ATM (?)!" lanjut bola kaca tersebut dengan ngawurnya dan sekarang malah seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen yang sweatdrop di tempat.

'Benda ini berniat membunuh kagak, sih?' pikir para murid.

"Alexia-kun, boleh kagak gue ancurin bola kaca sialan itu?" tanya Exoray sambil tersenyum 'manis' plus dark aura di belakangnya dan menodongkan senjatanya.

Alexia pun hanya bisa kalap sambil menatap Daren dengan tatapan 'Boleh diancurin kagak, nih?' yang dijawab dengan tatapan 'Terserah lu aja! Lu kan adeknya!'.

Aelxia pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat dan dengan ragu-ragu berniat menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum...

CRING! KRAK! DUAR! (?)

Rupanya bola kaca itu udah ditebas Exoray dengan kejamnya.

"Udah kan, ayo masuk!" ajak Exoray sambil memasang senyum yang 'sangat (tidak) manis'.

Alexia dan murid-murid lainnya pun hanya bisa merinding disko.

* * *

Saat tiba di kelas, mereka menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja masing-masing dan langsung berlarian gaje mengelilingi sekolah. Ada yang muterin kelas, toilet, lapangan, atap (?), ruang guru (?), dan langit-langit kelas (?).

Mau tau apa tulisannya?

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE BUKAN MAHO! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yah, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa isinya! *dibacok para murid Heroes Gakuen.*

* * *

Ryder: *muncul setelah disedot (?) dari fandom 'PAW Patrol'.* "Ekhem! Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis! Ini naskah aslinya!" *ngeluarin selembar kertas.*

* * *

Mereka pun langsung mencermati dan mencerna apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Inilah isinya!

* * *

 _ **Angket Heroes Gakuen:**_

 _Peringatan! Harap tidak diisi dengan nama sendiri karena akan menyebabkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

 _Terganteng:_

 _Tercantik:_

 _Ter-Shota:_

 _Ter-Loli:_

 _Ter-Yandere:_

 _Terbodoh:_

 _Terpintar:_

 _Harap diisi dengan satu nama murid di Heroes Gakuen selain kalian!_

 _Ingat! Memilih diri sendiri akan mengakibatkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

* * *

'Angket macam apaan ini?' pikir seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen sweatdrop.

'Memangnya rokok sampe dikasih tulisan impotensi?' pikir mereka lagi.

'Bodoh amat, dah!' Mereka berniat mengabaikan angket tersebut, tapi...

"MURID YANG TIDAK MENGISI ANGKET, JANGAN HARAP MASIH BISA HIDUP!" Suara yang menggelegar seantero sekolah pun sukses membuat para murid merinding disko dan buru-buru mengisi angket tersebut.

"Hiiy, serem banget deh! Dapet darimana coba kata-katanya?!" tanya Ikyo kesal sendiri.

"Mendingan cepetan diisi, daripada dipenggal!" saran Eiuron sambil menyeruput jus darah (?).

"Iya, deh!" balas Ikyo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah mengisi angket tersebut dengan khidmat, mereka pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Tapi kayaknya kelas Premium lagi apes, deh!

"Minna, hari ini ada ulangan! Saya kasih waktu sepuluh menit untuk belajar! Ayo cepat!" Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang wali kelas, Fiorel Axelsen.

Guru yang satu ini memang suka memberikan ulangan dadakan dan parahnya lagi, soal yang diujikan 90 persen OOT dari materi yang seharusnya diajarkan.

Reaksi mereka saat melihat soal ulangan tersebut bermacam-macam. Ada yang pingsan, tidur, muntaber, kejang-kejang, dan nyaris mati. *woy!*

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Gila! Masa ada pertanyaan 'Siapakah Sultan Brunei yang seratus ribu (?)?'?! Kagak lucu banget, deh!" gerutu July setelah ulangan.

"Memangnya lu jawab apaan?" tanya Daniel penasaran.

"Err, gue jawab aja 'agregator' (?)!" jawab July watados (yang sukses membuat Daniel langsung sweatdrop di tempat) sambil nanya balik. "Nah, lu sendiri jawab apaan?"

"Gue? Err, 'Resnovia on Nevolia'!" jawab Daniel dengan polosnya.

Webek, webek...

Gelak tawa pun langsung terdengar di seluruh kelas Premium, sementara Daniel hanya bisa bingung mendengar gelak tawa seluruh penghuni kelas gaje bin sarap tersebut.

"Mana ada nama Sultan 'Resnovia on Nevolia'? Itu mah si Matt Roszak (1), keles!" kata Yoon Ji sang gadis Yagami Iori sambil menuding Daniel di antara gelak tawanya dan suara tawa pun semakin meledak seantero kelas Premium.

"Heh, memangnya jawaban lu sendiri apaan?!" tanya Daniel kagak terima sambil menuding balik Yoon Ji.

"Eh?! Umm! Kalau kagak salah, 'Ailoven no aivonser'!" jawab Yoon Ji watados yang sukses membuat Daniel langsung menggamparnya di tempat.

"Itu mah tinggal dibalik doang, dodol!" teriak Daniel tidak terima setelah menggampar Yoon Ji.

"Iya deh, ampun!" balas Yoon Ji pasrah.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Eh, Thun! Angket itu buat apaan, sih?" tanya Icilcy sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Au ah lemak (?)!" jawab Thundy sambil memakan kue yang dibelinya.

"Lu ngisi angket 'Terganteng' siapa?" tanya Teiron setengah watados (?).

Sontak, Icilcy dan Thundy pun langsung menyemburkan apa yang baru saja masuk ke mulut mereka ke wajah Teiron.

"Ngapain gue isi?! Memangnya gue maho, apa?!" tanya Thundy sarkastik sambil mengelap mulutnya yang penuh remah kue tersebut.

"Lha, memangnya lu sendiri ngisi siapa?" tanya Icilcy sambil menyeruput kembali minumannya dengan khidmat dan tenang.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Voy-sama~" jawab Teiron dengan nada ala kambing yang minta kawin sebelum disembelih (?) tersebut. *digebukin Teiron.*

"Terus, lu jawab yang 'Tercantik' siapa?" tanya Thundy.

"Pastinya si Emy, dong! Karena body-nya itu, lho! 'Wow' banget, deh!" jawab Teiron sambil tersenyum mesum plus nosebleed yang sukses membuat Thundy langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

'Dasar mesum!' batin Thundy sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita liat percakapan di kelas Melee!

"Eh, lu nulis siapa aja di angket?" tanya Kaila sambil menyeruput jus mangga miliknya.

"Uh, pokoknya dua pertama rahasia, 'Ter-Shota' Daren, 'Ter-Loli' Mira, 'Ter-Yandere' Alexia, sisanya lupa~" jawab Kevin polos yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung headbang di tempat.

"Kalau lu berdua?" tanya Kaila sambil menunjuk Vience dan Kaien.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh, rahasia~" jawab Vience dan Kaien dengan tatapan jahil yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Terus, lu jawab apa aja?" tanya Alisa si gadis Fire Imp sambil menunjuk diri sendiri (?).

"Oh, kalau gue lupa semua!" jawab Alisa yang kayaknya sedang berbicara sendiri kayak orang gila. *dibakar Alisa.*

"Lu ngapain, sih?" tanya Kaila heran.

"Ngomong sendiri!" jawab Alisa watados yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Bodoh amat, deh! Eh, Toni! Lu jawabnya siapa aja?" tanya Vience sambil menoleh ke arah sang pemuda Pro Wrestler itu.

"Rahasia aja, deh!" jawab Toni sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, kalian main rahasia-rahasiaan, nih!" gerutu Kaila kesal.

"Memangnya lu sendiri jawab apaan?!" tanya yang lainnya sambil menuding gadis Hawkeye tersebut.

"Apa yaaaa? Apa aja boleeeh~" jawab Kaila sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

'Lu sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan!' pikir Alisa, Kaien, Kevin, Vience, dan Toni sweatdrop.

* * *

Di ruang guru, terlihat beberapa guru yang sedang asik duduk karena tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Entah mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas atau sekedar ngobrol.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Yah, sampai seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail datang dan membanting pintu ruang guru tersebut.

"Luthias-pyon mana Luthias-pyon?!" tanya pemuda itu tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana pun langsung menengok ke arah pemuda itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GUE, HAH?!" teriak Luthias dari belakang pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu pun langsung tuli seketika, sementara guru-guru lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

Pemuda itu pun langsung berbalik dan mundur sedikit sambil mengangkat biola miliknya. Melihat biola yang dibawa pemuda itu, Luthias pun langsung menyiapkan tombak miliknya. Aura berwarna coklat tua dan putih kuburan (?) pun langsung menyelimuti kedua pemuda berambut hitam dan putih tersebut.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kalau mau ribut, jangan di sini! Nanti bakalan jadi tontonan, lho!" kata Idham sambil mengeluarkan sebuah busur plus aura berwarna abu-abu (?) dari tubuhnya.

Para guru pun langsung cengo melihat tubuh Idham yang mengeluarkan aura abu-abu tersebut.

"Moi, Luthfi-kun! Idham-kun belajar dari mana tuh ilmunya?" tanya Tino sambil menyikut Luthfi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, entahlah! Mungkin aja dari 'Pesantren Adventure Bay' (?)!" jawab Luthfi watados.

* * *

Ryder: "Sebentar, deh! Memangnya ada ya di Adventure Bay dan apa itu pesantren?"

Luthfi: "Itu mah ra-ha-sia!" *nyengir.*

Ryder: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

"O-oh, o-oke!" tukas Luthias dan pemuda itu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru tersebut.

* * *

Di luar ruang guru...

"Ish, kau mah ngagetin aja deh! Baru diteriakin udah nyiapin senjata aja!" kata Luthias kepada pemuda berambut hitam ponytail tersebut.

"Hehehe! Beklager, Luthias-pyon! Lagian lu pake teriak, sih! Telinga gue lagi KØHLER-GAN (?), nih!" balas pemuda itu setengah berteriak.

Luthias pun langsung menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan death glare mautnya, sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir lima jari.

"Nah, kau mau apa nyari aku, Giro?" tanya Luthias mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda yang dipanggil Giro itu pun langsung mengeluarkan segepok kertas berwarna hijau dari dalam tasnya.

"Widiiih! Tumben kau ngasih duit! Qujan _(Terima kasih)_ (2), Giro~" seru Luthias sambil menerima kertas itu tanpa melihat isi sebenarnya dari kertas itu.

"Itu bukan duit, blekok! Lu kagak liat, apa?" balas Giro sambil menutup tasnya.

Luthias pun langsung melihat isi kertas tersebut dan sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kau mau nyuruh aku ngitung angket gaje ini?" tanya Luthias agak skeptis.

Giro hanya menbalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

'Jiah, kirain duit beneran! Tau-taunya malah beginian!' batin Luthias kecewa.

Ternyata Luthias itu mata duitan, ya! *ditusuk Luthias pake tombak berkali-kali.*

"Hmm, ya udahlah!" kata Luthias mengiyakan permintaan Giro. "Kapan nih ngitungnya?"

"Entar, pas lebaran PAW Patrol (?)! Ya entar siang, lha! Orang nanti sore mau diumumin juga! Gue tunggu nanti siang di ruang staff! Lu lagi kagak ada jadwal, kan? Ciao!" jawab Giro sambil berjalan pergi yang sukses membuat Luthias langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Min Gud!" Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke ruang guru sambil meminta bantuan dengan bertanya, "Eh, ada yang mau bantuin aku, kagak? Aku ada sedikit 'kerjaan', nih!"

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk aja, pintunya kagak dikunci!" kata yang di dalam ruangan (?).

Luthias pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa monitor berjejer (?) di tembok ruangan.

"Oh! Guten Tag, Herr Oersted! Was machst du heute _(Oh! Selamat siang, Tuan Oersted! Apa kabarmu hari ini)_ , Luthias-pyon?" sapa pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu menyambut Luthias.

"Lebay banget lu, Giro!" balas Luthias sewot.

Giro pun langsung nyengir di tempat, tapi cengirannya berhenti setelah melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tipis masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ah, halo Idham-pyon!" sapa Giro ramah.

"Halo juga!" balas Idham datar.

"Eh, lu ngapain pake ngajak Idham-pyon?" bisik Giro kepada Luthias.

"Kagak cuma Idham doang, kok! Yang lainnya juga dateng!" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menunjuk kerumunan di belakangnya.

Kerumunan tersebut terdiri dari seorang pemuda yang membawa burung, seorang pria berkacamata, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang bentuk rambutnya kayak jambul kambing (?), seorang pria bermuka datar kayak triplek (?), dan beberapa orang yang warna rambutnya unik sekali (?).

Giro pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat melihat kerumunan ajaib tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak banget yang dateng? Dikiranya mau acara syukuran?" tanya Giro dengan wajah pucat.

"Itu karena-" Luthias berniat bercerita.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Hmm, ya udahlah!" kata Luthias mengiyakan permintaan Giro. "Kapan nih ngitungnya?"

"Entar, pas lebaran PAW Patrol (?)! Ya entar siang, lha! Orang nanti sore mau diumumin juga! Gue tunggu nanti siang di ruang staff! Lu lagi kagak ada jadwal, kan? Ciao!" jawab Giro sambil berjalan pergi yang sukses membuat Luthias langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Min Gud!" Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke ruang guru sambil meminta bantuan dengan bertanya, "Eh, ada yang mau bantuin aku, kagak? Aku ada sedikit 'kerjaan', nih!"

Webek, webek...

"Kagak ada? Oke, fix (?)! Biar aku aja yang dapet traktiran gratis sendirian!" kata Luthias mendramatisir.

Mendengar kata 'traktiran gratis', seluruh guru pun langsung rebutan ingin membantu Luthias.

Dasar guru-guru kere! *dibantai bersama.*

"Oh, iya? Memang kerjaannya apaan?" tanya Lance penasaran.

"Udaaaah, liat aja nanti!" jawab Luthias sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hooo!" kata Giro sambil berkeringat dingin.

'Mampus! Bakalan bokek gue kalau begini jadinya!' pikir Giro pasrah.

"Oh iya, Giro! Kalau boleh tau, memangnya ada 'kerjaan' apa di sini?" tanya Lukas.

"Eeh? Oh! Ayo masuk!" perintah Giro sambil menyuruh kerumunan manusia berambut pelangi (?) tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang staff yang luasnya tidak lebih dari dua kali tiga meter tersebut.

Anehnya, mereka mau aja berdesak-desakan di dalam, bahkan sampai ada yang tersangkut di langit-langit ruangan.

"Oke! Ini dia kerjaan yang dimaksud!" kata Giro sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau yang dibawanya dari laci meja yang terdapat di pojok ruangan.

Tunggu, gimana caranya dia bisa melewati lautan manusia warna-warni tersebut dan membuka laci? Padahal yang lainnya bersusah payah berdesakan sampai ada yang semaput di tempat.

Oke, abaikan aja yang barusan!

Giro pun langsung menaruh tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau tersebut di atas sebuah meja kecil sambil ngomong, "Ngitung angket!"

"Ngitung angket?" tanya semua orang yang berada di sana (kecuali Giro dan Luthias) bingung.

Giro pun mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum kecil sambil ngomong, "Entar gue bayar, lho! Suwer!"

Yang lainnya pun langsung bersorak gembira, sementara Luthias hanya menatap Giro dengan tidak percaya.

"Eh, Giro! Memangnya kau mau bayar mereka pake apa?" bisik Luthias.

Giro pun langsung menunjukkan sebuah kantong kecil sebagai jawaban yang sukses membuat Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Serius, nih? Cuma kacang pilus sebungkus kecil?" tanya Luthias tidak percaya.

"Iyalah! Masa uang sekolah langsung habis cuma buat beginian?" jawab Giro santai sambil berbalik untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

Luthias pun hanya bisa tertawa getir karena mengetahui teman-temannya hanya akan diupahi sebungkus kecil kacang pilus.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Karena ruang staff terlalu sempit untuk menghitung angket, Giro pun memindahkan mereka semua ke dalam perpustakaan dan menyuruh mereka menghitung angketnya dengan khidmat.

"Oke, udah selesai semua ngitung angketnya?" tanya Luthias yang mengomando (?) penghitungan angket.

"UDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor yang lainnya dengan kekuatan suara 100 trilyun Hertz (?) yang sukses membuat telinga Luthias menjadi Køhler-gan (baca: korengan). *digampar Mathias.*

"O-oh, oke! Sini aku liat hasilnya!" kata Luthias sambil meminta hasil penghitungan angket gaje bin unik binti ajaib tersebut.

Idham pun berdiri dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi hasil penghitungan suara dan Luthias pun menerimanya sambil meneliti hasil angket tersebut.

BRAK!

"YOOO!" teriak Giro sambil membuka pintu dengan tenaga super yang sukses membuat guru-guru lainnya langsung kaget.

"Udah selesai belum ngerjain angketnya?" tanya Giro sambil nyengir sendiri kayak orang gila. *plak!*

"UDAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor mereka semua yang sukses membuat Giro langsung tuli mendadak.

"Oke! Nih bayarannya! Kagak usah protes dan cepetan balik!" kata Giro sambil melemparkan sebungkus kecil kacang pilus G*r*d* kepada semua orang yang berada di sana.

Tadinya mereka mau protes saat menerima upah mereka, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia. *plak!*

Seluruh guru (kecuali Luthias dan Giro) pun langsung pulang ke habitat (?) mereka masing-masing, sementara Giro dan Luthias kembali ke ruang staff.

Luthias pun sudah selesai meneliti hasil angket yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gaje tersebut.

"Ini hasilnya!" kata Luthias sambil memberikan selembar kertas berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya.

Giro pun menerimanya dan membacanya sekilas.

"Gimana?" tanya Luthias.

"Hmm, kurang greget dan sangat mainstream!" jawab Giro santai yang sukses membuat Luthias langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya.

"Lha, terus mau diapain lagi angketnya?" tanya Luthias.

"Kita tuker aja pemenangnya!" jawab Giro santai.

"Heh? Dituker gimana?" Luthias langsung bingung mendengarnya.

"Ya dituker, lha! Masa lu kagak tau, sih? Nih, contohnya yang Ter-Loli tulisannya Mira! Nah, tuker aja kek jadi siapa!" jelas Giro.

Luthias pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut di tempat sambil membatin dengan kesal, 'Kalau begitu caranya, kenapa lu adain angket beginian?!'

"Ya udah, deh! Sini aku tukerin!" kata Luthias sambil meminta kertas berwarna hijau tersebut.

Giro pun memberikannya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi, sebelum dia pergi keluar...

"Giro! Udah jadi, nih!" teriak Luthias dan Giro pun berbalik sambil mengambil kertas hijau tersebut.

Dia pun memeriksa isinya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pfft! Beneran, nih?" tanya Giro sambil berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin.

"Serius, lha! Memangnya kapan aku ngerjain sesuatu kagak pernah serius?" jawab Luthias nanya balik sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

Giro pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah karena isi angket yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa atau jawaban Luthias yang kayaknya sedikit meragukan.

"Bwahahaha! Oke-oke! Gue siap-siap dulu, ya! Ciao!" kata Giro sambil keluar dari ruang staff.

* * *

Sore harinya di asrama Heroes Gakuen...

"Gue penasaran sama hasil angketnya!" kata Vira sambil meminum es teh sekaligus es batunya (?).

"Iya, nih!" balas Elwania bosan.

"Memangnya kapan angket itu mau diumumin?" tanya Teira bingung.

"Katanya sore ini! Kan ada tulisan di kertas angket yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing bawah!" jawab Vira sambil memanjangkan kata 'paling' yang sukses membuat Teira hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh? Memangnya ada? Kok gue kagak liat, sih?" Sekarang giliran Elwania yang bingung dan bertanya kepada sang nenek sihir yang pernah dikarantina di comberan (?) tersebut. *digebukin Vira.*

"Lu semua kagak punya mata, ya?! Ada kok tulisannya, gede banget malah! Ukurannya cuma 1,1 setengah (?), lho!" jawab Vira watados yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung headbang di tembok terdekat.

Tunggu dulu! Sejeli apa mata Vira sampai tulisan yang seharusnya kagak ada (?) tersebut bisa terbaca olehnya?

"Oke, sampe juga!" kata Lucy sambil membuka pintu asrama.

KRIEEEEEEEEEET! BA DUM TESSSSS! (?)

"Eh? Apaan ini?" tanya Lucy yang sweatdrop sendiri saat melihat bagian dalam asrama yang gelap, dingin, dan menyeramkan tersebut. *dilempar ke Lubang Buaya.*

"Kenapa? Ada yang lagi latihan marching band (?) di sini, ya?" tanya Exoray OOT.

CRIIIIIIIIIING!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu spotlight langsung menyala tepat di depan mereka dan menyebabkan kebutaan sesaat. Setelah agak lama, barulah mereka melihat sebuah panggung yang besar dan megah beserta bangku ala lapak penjual soto (?) di depan panggung tersebut.

"Selamat datang di 'Angket Tahunan Heroes Gakuen'! Para pemirsa, silahkan handstand (?) di kursi masing-masing!" perintah sang MC (yang ternyata adalah sang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail) dan hal itu pun sukses membuat para murid langsung menatap MC gagal itu dengan death glare maut mereka.

"E-eh, ya udah! Silahkan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" kata Giro mengulang perintahnya.

Mereka pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan sweatdrop.

'Panggungnya doang megah, kursinya mah kagak!' pikir mereka semua sweatdrop.

'Dan sejak kapan ada angket tahunan di Heroes Gakuen?' pikir Alexia, Thundy, Daren, Musket, dan Teiron double sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, Luthias memperhatikan persiapan Giro dalam mengumumkan angket gaje-nya di ruang staff.

Tok Tok!

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Jeg Idham, tilladt i _(Aku Idham, boleh masuk)_?" jawab seseorang di luar sana.

"Masuk aja! Kagak dikunci, kok!" teriak Luthias.

Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam tipis dengan mata kelabu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hai!" sapa Idham datar.

"Hai juga!" balas Luthias ramah.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Idham.

"Ehm, lihat aja sendiri!" jawab Luthias sambil mempersilahkan Idham melihat layar monitor di ruang staff yang kameranya ditempatkan di asrama Heroes Gakuen.

Dia pun melihat layar itu sebentar dan manggut-manggut di tempat.

"Jadi angketnya mau diumumin?" tanya Idham lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Luthias.

"Benar! Oh iya, Giro meminta sesuatu yang gila di angketnya!" jawab Luthias sambil memberikan secarik kertas berwarna hijau yang berisi hasil angket yang sudah dimodifikasi tersebut.

Idham pun membaca isi angket tersebut dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Lu yakin kita jahili mereka seperti itu?" tanya Idham sambil berusaha menahan tawa karena kertas yang dibacanya.

"Biarlah, biarkan mereka nista!" jawab Luthias sambil terkekeh kecil dan segera berubah menjadi tawa seorang maniak.

* * *

Back to The Students...

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku akan membacakan hasil angket yang telah kalian isi!" kata Giro dengan kekuatan MC Super KW (?) yang dimilikinya.

"Untuk angket pertama, 'Terganteng'! Siapakah yang akan menjadi murid 'Terganteng' di seluruh sekolah ini?" tanya Giro yang berusaha membuat penasaran, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Pasti Maurice!" jawab Feiren bosan.

"Sotoy lu, Feiren! Gue-lah yang paling ganteng!" kata Vience sambil bergaya sok ganteng yang di mata Feiren lebih mirip kangguru gila yang baru saja kabur dari Australia (?). *dihajar Vience.*

"Salaaaaaah! Yang paling ganteng di sini adalaaaaaaaaaah... Selamat kepada..."

Mendengar hal itu, para cowok pun langsung tegang.

"...TEIRON-PYON! YA! SULIT DIPERCAYA BAHWA ANAK BODOH ITULAH YANG MENANG! BAGI TEIRON-PYON, SILAHKAN NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG!" teriak Giro dengan toa yang dicolongnya dari Chase (?).

Beberapa cowok pun langsung cengo, sementara Teiron segera naik ke atas panggung dengan gaya yang bikin orang muntah dan berdiri di belakang Giro.

"Ekhem! Selanjutnya untuk 'Tercantik'! Pfft!" kata Giro melanjutkan pembacaan nominasi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Nah, 'gadis' ini adalah orang ter-Tsundere nomor satu di Heroes Gakuen! Kalian pasti udah bisa nebak!" lanjut Giro sambil berusaha melakukan tugasnya tanpa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain sambil membatin dengan bingung, 'Memangnya ada gadis ter-Tsundere di sini?'

"Yap! Dia adalaah... DAREN-PYON! SELAMAT KEPADA SANG MURID 'TERCANTIK' HEROES GAKUEN!" teriak Giro.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! DAREN CANTIK?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen sambil pontang-panting di seluruh ruangan.

"Kagak nyangka gue bisa kalah dari si TsunDreas (?) itu!" gumam Elemy mendramatisir.

Sementara Daren langsung naik ke atas panggung seolah kagak terjadi apa-apa (walaupun harga dirinya telah tercoreng).

"O-oke! Kalian bisa duduk kembali!" kata Giro sambil berusaha menenangkan suasana.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Untuk angket ketiga! Siapakah anak 'Ter-Shota' tahun ini?!" tanya Giro dan terdengarlah riuh-riuh teriakan yang memanggil nama 'Musket', 'Flamy', dan 'Shyo'.

"Dia adalah..." teriak Giro.

Sontak, seisi ruangan langsung tegang.

"LISA-PYON! SELAMAT! SILAHKAN NAIK KE PANGGUNG!"

Lisa malah pundung di pojokan sambil bergumam, "Se-tomboy apa aku ini sampai dikira anak cowok?"

"Untuk angket 'Ter-Loli'... Dia adalah..." Giro mulai menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

'Pasti yang aneh-aneh lagi!' pikir Alisa sweatdrop.

"THUNDY-PYON! SELAMAT BAGI SI LOLI HEROES GAKUEN!" teriak Giro bersemangat.

Thundy pun langsung mengikuti jejak Lisa pundung di pojokan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Sekarang untuk angket 'Ter-Yandere'!" kata Giro sambil berdehem sebentar.

"Ini mah pasti si Otou-chan yang menang!" gumam Lucy sweatdrop.

"Dia adalah... LOREN-PYON! Selamat, anda adalah murid ter-Yandere!" teriak Giro.

Sang gadis Wild Tiger itu pun langsung melangkah ke atas panggung tanpa rasa malu karena sebenarnya dia adalah hewan yang kabur dari kebun bina- *dibunuh Loren.*

"Untuk terbodoh dan terpintar! Saya akan sebutkan berurutan! Dia adalah... LIRA-PYON DAN VIENCE-PYON! SELAMAT, ANDA ADALAH MURID TERBODOH DAN TERPINTAR DI HEROES GAKUEN!" kata Giro sambil menunjuk Lira saat mengatakan 'terbodoh' dan Vience saat mengatakan 'terpintar'.

"Pst, gue yakin ini pasti hari kebalikan!" bisik Frida sweatdrop.

"Pastinya! Orang Lira-chan paling pinter dan Vie-nii paling baka!" balas Saphire ikutan sweatdrop.

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh di angket ini!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Kalau kalian mau tau maksudnya, baca aja fic 'Elgang Teacher Problem' Chapter 'The Absurd Test and Part Time Job Again?' untuk lebih jelasnya! *promosi terselubung.*

(2): Sebenarnya bahasa yang digunakan Luthias adalah bahasa Inuit! Bahasa itu biasanya digunakan di daerah tertentu dan merupakan bahasa yang biasa dipakai di Greenland selain bahasa Denmark!

* * *

Aku kagak pernah kepikiran bikin Chapter tentang angket karena sebenarnya ini hasil rombakan dari dua Chapter di fic 'Basara Teacher Problem', jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang mirip! ^^V

Review! :D


	21. Rumah Atletik di Asrama Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Luthias sebenarnya kagak terlalu hebat buat ngelawak, tapi sekalinya ngelawak rada-rada begitu deh! ^^V Okey, thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Rumah Atletik di Asrama Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Sekarang para penghuni asrama Heroes Gakuen sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti biasanya, seperti sarapan pagi, mandi pagi, acara ngeden di toilet berjamaah (?), dan aksi ngintip orang mandi di pagi hari (tentunya oleh para cowok mesum).

Tapi mereka semua terlihat bingung saat melihat sebuah kotak super besar yang disegel dengan selotip dan bertuliskan 'Jangan dibuka atau kesialan akan menghampirimu!' tergeletak di ruang tengah.

"Bujug, deh! Memangnya dikate kotak pandora apa?" tanya Alexia sambil memperhatikan kotak ajaib tersebut.

"Tau, tuh! Kotak gaje dari mana, coba?" tambah Daren.

"Lha, beneran ngambang nih kotak?" tanya Kevin sweatdrop.

Sebenarnya kotak itu tidak begitu menarik, tapi yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah posisi kotak yang ngambang (?).

Jika dilihat dari atas, bawah, dan samping, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kotak tersebut (kecuali fakta kalau kotak itu memang ngambang).

Akhirnya, dipanggillah tim Densus 33 (?) untuk memastikan kalau kotak gaje itu tidak berbahaya.

Akhirnya, setelah divonis tidak ada yang aneh, mereka semua pun langsung berangkat meninggalkan asrama.

* * *

Di kelas Rare, terlihat beberapa makhluk gaje yang sedang merusuh sambil menunggu waktu masuk dimulai, seperti Dodi yang entah gimana caranya lagi betulin buldosernya.

Mendingan kita liat aja keadaan Dodi!

KREK! KREK! KREK!

"Woah, Dodi! Lu ngapain bawa buldoser lu ke sini?" tanya Fira sambil mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kemaren kagak sempet dibetulin gara-gara angket sialan itu!" dumel Dodi kesal sambil ngotak-ngatik buldosernya.

Fira hanya ber-'oh' ria saja mendengar jawaban Dodi barusan.

"Hebat! Gimana caranya tuh anak bawa buldoser ke sini?" tanya Meiva si gadis Skadi heran.

"Hmm, wakaranai sa!" jawab Urya sekenanya.

"Memangnya boleh bawa buldoser, ya?" tanya Vion kepada Eiuron dan Teiron yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari kedua anak tersebut.

KLOTAK! KLATAK! KLUTOK!

Yah, kira-kira begitulah suara yang terdengar saat Dodi membenahi buldosernya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berambut pirang bersalib sedang berjalan mengelilingi Heroes Gakuen untuk patroli keliling menggantikan Berwald yang pergi entah kemana.

KLOTAK! KLATAK! KLUTOK!

"Eh, apaan tuh?" tanya pria itu heran.

Dia pun berjalan ke kelas Rare dan mendapati seorang bocah cowok sedang mengotak-ngatik mesin sejenis traktor mini (?) itu di sana. Melihat hal itu, pria berambut pirang itu pun langsung mengeluarkan lampu petromaks (?) dari dalam matanya (?) dan dia pun memanggil bocah tersebut.

"Hoi, Dodi! Bisa ke sini sebentar?" panggil pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Dodi pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa, Lukas-sensei?" tanya Dodi.

"Lagi betulin buldoser, ya? Kalau udah selesai, tolong ratain lapangan di depan sekolah, ya! Baru disemen, lho!" jawab Lukas watados sambil menunjuk lapangan yang lebarnya kayak bandara (?) tersebut.

Dodi pun melihat jalanan itu dan langsung facepalm di tempat.

"Sensei, bisa kagak yang kira-kira dikit?" tanya Dodi.

"Mungkin bisa minta bantuan?" tawar Lukas sambil menunjuk seorang bocah cewek yang lagi makan pisang sambil bergaya topeng monyet elit (?).

Dodi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar permintaan Lukas yang sangat konyol tersebut dan dia pun memanggil temannya dengan berat hati.

"Yasha-chan! Bantuin gue ngeratain lapangan, yuk! Kita disuruh sama Lukas-sensei!" pinta Dodi sambil menarik tangan Yasha.

"Se-sebentar! Lukas-sensei? Tumben dia ke sini!" tanya Yasha heran.

"Patroli harian!" jawab Dodi yang tidak terasa sudah menjauh dari Yasha.

* * *

Di depan asrama...

Yasha pun langsung jawdrop di tempat setelah melihat betapa besar lapangan baru di sekolah mereka (dan sebanyak apa pekerjaan menggilas mereka).

"Beneran nih lapangannya?! Ini lapangan atau tempat parkir, sih?" tanya Yasha saat melihat jalanan sekolah yang tiba-tiba jadi segede stadiun bola (?).

"Kagak tau! Kerjain aja, yuk!" jawab Dodi sambil menghinggapi (?) buldoser miliknya.

"Oke!" Yasha pun ikut menunggangi traktor miliknya.

BRRRRT! BRRRRT! BRRRRT! BRRRRRT!

Dodi dan Yasha mulai mengendarai kendaraan mereka mengarungi jalanan aspal yang sangat luas dengan kecepatan setara Mach 15210 (?).

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, setengah bagian pun sudah diselesaikan oleh mereka.

"Hmmm? Rapi juga mereka!" kata Lukas sambil berdiri di tengah bagian yang sudah dikerjakan oleh duo penggilas tersebut.

Melihat sang personifikasi Norwegia itu berdiri di tengah lapangan, Dodi dan Yasha pun mengeluarkan smirk kecil di mulut dan kendaraan (?) mereka.

BRRRRM! BRRRRM!

Lukas masih menginjakkan kakinya di aspal yang sudah dikerjakan oleh duo penggilas itu saat Dodi dan Yasha langsung mengendarai kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan Boeing 000000000000 (?).

"Keras bener! Ya u- WHAT THE DENMARK?! APAAN I-" Lukas pun langsung panik melihat dua mesin penggilas jalan dengan evil smirk terhias baik di wajah pengendara beserta kendaraannya dan sepersekian detik kemudian, pria naas itu pun langsung tergilas kendaraan milik Dodi dan Yasha.

BRMMM! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!

Kondisi pria itu pun sekarang sangatlah naas dan tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata atau digambarkan di buku gambar. Pokoknya udah kagak berbentuk lagi, deh! *plak!*

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Para penghuni Heroes Gakuen pun mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing, kecuali Dodi dan Yasha yang sedang mencuci kendaraan mereka karena takut ketauan membantai Lukas. XD

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas yang akan diajarkannya dan matanya melihat dua bocah yang sedang mencuci sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak berada di asrama manapun.

Yap, buldoser dan traktor! XD *digiles bersama.*

"Hoi, kalian sedang apa?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Lagi nyuci kendaraan, Garu-sensei! Masa habis menggilas Lukas-sensei?" jawab Yasha asal ceplos yang dihadiahi tamparan keras dari temannya.

"Yasha-chan no baka!" bentak Dodi setelah menampar Yasha.

"Oooh! Habis menggilas jalanan sekaligus Lukas, ya? Tenang saja, dia kan immortal!" jawab Garu watados.

Dodi dan Yasha pun langsung headbang di kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Selamat siang!" sapa Garu memasuki kelas Rare sambil menggiring kedua bocah kuli penggilas jalanan yang kepalanya bocor tersebut. *digiles lagi.*

"Siang, sensei!" balas yang lainnya.

"Dodi sama Yasha kenapa, ya?" tanya Teira saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kepala kedua bocah itu.

"Mereka? Entahlah! Aku pikir mereka habis headbang atau apapun namanya!" jawab Garu polos yang sukses membuat seisi kelas (kecuali Dodi, Yasha, dan Teira) hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban polos tersebut.

'Itu mah namanya headbang beneran!' pikir mereka semua (kecuali Dodi, Yasha, Teira, dan Garu) sweatdrop kuadrat.

"Ya udahlah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" kata Garu.

Mereka semua pun langsung menyiapkan buku.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"A-ah!" Lukas yang entah gimana caranya bisa kembali normal secepat itu pun hanya bisa speechless di tempat saat melihat keadaan di kelas Special.

Terlihat Saphire yang mukanya memerah (mabuk?) dan hanya diam di tempat, Frida yang menggampar Shyo, Monika yang membentangkan sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Foto-foto langka Saphire!' dan beberapa foto nista Saphire, Miuto yang entah kenapa jadi super pendiam, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah sepasang pemuda yang lagi berciuman.

"Aduh..." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"WOY! KALIAN KAGAK MALU, YA?! BADAN GEDE TAPI KELAKUAN KAYAK ANAK KECIL!" teriak Lukas yang sukses mengagetkan seisi kelas, kecuali Vroyen dan Maurice yang sepertinya sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

Melihat pasangan Yaoi ini tidak terusik, Lukas pun mendekati mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang sayangnya, dia malah dikacangin lagi sama kedua pemuda yang asik-asiknya berciuman dan yang membuat pria berambut pirang itu bingung adalah: kenapa tidak ada yang menonton adegan mesum itu. Biasanya, Shyo dan Miuto udah nongkrong di depan pasangan mesra itu.

Tapi tidak! Lukas masih memaklumi Shyo karena dia sedang disiksa oleh Frida, tapi Miuto sangat dingin seperti es hari ini.

"Kalian berdua, harap ikut denganku sebentar!" kata Lukas sambil memisahkan Vroyen dan Maurice dari ciuman panas mereka dengan terpaksa dan menyeret mereka ke ruang guru.

"Yap, dua korban lagi!" gumam Miuto dingin.

"Eh, Miuto! Lu tau dari mana kalau Lukas-sensei bakalan ngambil korban lagi?" tanya Monika.

"Terus, kenapa lu dingin banget hari ini? Kebanyakan berdiri di depan kulkas, ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan nada meledek yang dihadiahi timpukan buku dari Miuto.

"Urusai!" balas Miuto sarkastik.

"Et, deh! Orang cuma nanya juga!" kata Monika sambil mengambil sebotol minuman dari dalam tasnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Para siswa Heroes Gakuen sedang berjalan menuju ke asrama setelah belajar seharian. Tapi ketika tiba di depan pintu, mereka dihentikan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan kemeja merah, celana panjang berwarna senada, dasi dan sarung tangan hitam, sepatu boot coklat, dan sebuah topi kecil di atas kepalanya.

Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu guru nista kita, Mathias Køhler!

"Yo!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ah, Thias-sensei! Ada apaan, nih? Tumben mampir!" tanya Lucy heran.

"Pengen aja, memangnya kagak boleh?" jawab Mathias bertanya balik.

Lucy pun hanya bisa facepalm seketika setelah mendengar jawaban Mathias barusan.

"Oh iya, kalian ikut aku ya!" ajak Mathias sambil mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk mengikutinya dengan satu jari.

Yang lainnya pun saling bertatapan dan mengikuti sang guru tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, kita sampai!" kata Mathias sambil berbalik ke arah kerumunan yang mengikutinya kayak bebek. *plak!*

"APAAN, TUH?!" koor mereka semua ketika sampai di depan tempat yang dimaksud.

Sebuah bangunan berwarna merah terang bergaya pecinan dengan tulisan 'ElesiSushi' di papan reklamenya.

"Nah, kalian laper kan? Ayo masuk!" kata Mathias sambil mengajak masuk kerumunan makhluk gaje tersebut.

Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan masuk karena tuntutan perut mereka yang dari tadi semakin ganas. XD

"Irasaimase, selamat datang di ElesiSushi!" kata seorang cewek berambut merah panjang sambil menunduk.

"Ada tempat untuk puluhan orang?" tanya Mathias kepada gadis merah tersebut.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk!" kata gadis itu sambil menunjukkan tempat mereka duduk.

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengikuti gadis itu ke tempat duduknya. Setelah menunjuk meja yang dimaksud, seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen pun langsung duduk dengan tertib.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku menu kepada pria jabrik itu.

Selagi Mathias melihat daftar menu yang sepertinya diragukan menu dan orang yang memilih menunya (?), para murid Heroes Gakuen pun mulai meributkan apa yang ingin mereka makan.

"Oke! Pesan paket spesial tujuh orang empat porsi, ya!" teriak Mathias pake toa saking ributnya para murid yang kayak anak kecil baru pertama kali diajak ke restoran. *dibantai.*

"Hmm, paket spesial tujuh orang empat porsi! Mau minum apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil mencatat pesanan Mathias.

"Orange Juice!" teriak Vira.

"Banana Float!" Lucy ikut-ikutan.

"Negi Juice!" teriak Lisa yang sukses bikin teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop. XD

"Cappuchino!" kata Alexia sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Mango Bubble!" teriak Teira dan Teiron kompak.

"Milkshake!" kata Icilcy dan Exoray.

"Jus Sambel Balado!" kata Elwania ngawur.

'Memangnya ada jus Sambel Balado?' pikir yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Sakeeeeee!" teriak Elemy yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Mathias.

"Ehehehehe! Aku Cola aja, deh!" kata Elemy sambil tertawa garing.

"Strawberry Float, ya!" kata Ikyo.

"Jus Ikan (?)!" teriak Monika.

"Jus Blueberry!" teriak Vience dan Daren bersamaan.

"Aku sama kayak Ikyo!" kata Jeremy datar.

"Ah, aku belum pernah nyoba minuman Jepang! Umm, ocha!" kata Vivi yang dari tadi sibuk memilih.

"Same with me!" timpal Saphire.

"Cherry Float!" pesan Kaien.

"Chococinno!" kata Kevin sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Aku sama kayak Elwa-nee!" teriak Flamy.

'What the?!' Yang lainnya (min Elwania) pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Darah manusia! Slurp!" kata Eiuron sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan senyuman Yandere khas-nya.

'Dafuq! Nih orang udah kagak normal kali, ya?!' pikir yang lainnya jawdrop.

* * *

Setelah semuanya memesan, terjadilah keributan saat acara makan-makan di ElesiSushi. Mulai dari acara rebutan sushi, Elemy yang tiba-tiba mabok, sampe liveshow Elesis yang motongin tuna menjadi sashimi.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Haah, kenyang!" kata Exoray sambil merosot dari kursinya.

"Sama, dayo!" balas Musket yang juga ikutan merosot.

"Nah, kalian udah selesai kan? Ayo pulang!" kata Mathias sambil memesan satu minuman.

"Thias-sensei kagak ikutan balik?" tanya July.

"Kagak, aku masih ada sedikit 'urusan' di sini!" jawab Mathias santai.

"Soreja, mata na!" koor yang lainnya sambil keluar dari ElesiSushi.

* * *

Di jalan...

"Okashi na!" Frida masih berpikir keras.

"Kenapa lagi, Anee-chan?" tanya Shyo.

"Kayaknya gue dapet firasat buruk, deh!" jawab Frida sambil memijat keningnya.

* * *

Di ElesiSushi...

 _Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou!_

"Halo?" Pria jabrik itu pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sudah siap!" kata yang di seberang sana.

"Oke! Mereka sudah kembali tadi! Mungkin lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai!" kata Mathias sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Held og lykke _(Semoga beruntung)_!" katanya sambil menutup telepon.

"Ini minumannya!" kata sang pendiri restoran sambil menaruh segelas bir di mejanya.

"Ah, tak!" balas Mathias sambil meminum bir tersebut.

"Let the fun begin! Now!"

* * *

Back to gerombolan (?) Heroes Gakuen...

"Akhirnya nyampe juga! Ternyata ElesiSushi jauh banget, ya!" kata Icilcy sambil membuka kunci pintu dan menarik pintu asrama. "Hm?"

"Kenapa, Icy?" tanya Teiron yang melihat Icilcy sedikit kesulitan.

"Pintunya! Coba deh dibuka!" jawab Icilcy sambil menyingkir dari pintu.

Teiron pun mencoba menarik pintu tersebut dengan tampang kayak Hercules mengangkat barbel (?) yang sukses membuat teman-temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakukan bodoh bocah yang satu ini.

"Teiron-nii! Pintunya didorong, bukan ditarik!" kata Teira sambil tertawa miris.

Teiron pun hanya bisa facepalm di tempat. Dia pun memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya.

"Tadai-" Perkataannya menggantung, tapi pintunya belum terbuka.

Webek, webek...

"Pintunya masih dikunci?" tanya Lisa kepada Icilcy.

"Kagak kok, sumpah! Orang gue udah buka tadi!" jawab Icilcy berargumen.

"Pintunya memang kagak dikunci!" kata Teiron yang masih memegang kenop pintu asrama.

CEKLEK!

"Lihat? Biasanya kalau dikunci bunyinya kagak kayak gini, tapi ini udah kagak dikunci!" kata Teiron lagi

"Terus, kenapa kagak bisa dibuka?" tanya Vroyen dan Maurice yang udah kagak sabaran pengen masuk.

Mungkin aja mereka ingin ber-Yaoi ria lagi. XD *dihajar yang bersangkutan.*

"Masalahnya, berat banget coy!" jawab Teiron sambil nangis bombay yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dan juga penasaran tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan 'berat banget'.

"Kok berat? Bukannya pintunya terbuat dari kayu, ya?" tanya Vira.

"Keliatannya! Tapi pintunya kayak diganti dengan beton yang dicor, deh!" jawab Teiron miris yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa jawdrop di tempat mendengar perkataannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Akhirnya, Rosa sang gadis Zorro pun mengeluarkan raiper miliknya.

"Cho-chotto! Lu bisa ditangkep polisi, BakaRosa!" kata Feiren yang berusaha mencegah anak itu.

"Pintu itu seharusnya terbuat dari kayu, kan? Mendingan ditebas aja biar kita bisa masuk!" Rosa pun menghunuskan raiper-nya ke arah sebuah pintu yang tidak berdosa (?) itu.

Dancing Samurai, HEA! (?)

Lagu 'Dancing Samurai' dari Gakupo pun berkumandang (?) dan yang lainnya pun langsung nari-nari gaje. *plak!*

Abaikan saja yang barusan!

SRING! WEEEET! (?)

Ternyata raiper Rosa langsung memble kayak tali rafia (?).

"Aduh! Kekuatan lu kurang tuh, cyiiin!" komentar Ikyo (yang entah kenapa) masuk ke dalam mode banci yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung headbang berjamaah, kecuali sepasang makhluk yang 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' (you know who I mean). XD

"Hoy, lu pada ngapain?" tanya Fery sambil menunjuk Vroyen dan Maurice yang 'keterusan' melakukan adegan Yaoi.

"Woy, kalau mau ciuman jangan di sini! Di jamban (?) aja sana!" teriak Vience sambil berusaha menarik Maurice dari pelukan Vroyen, begitu juga dengan Saphire yang menarik Vroyen agar lepas dari Maurice.

"Ah, apaan sih?! Kalau di jamban mah kita bakalan ngelakuin *piiiip.*, kali!" bentak Maurice kepada Vience yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya (min Vroyen) langsung jawdrop mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

'Mulai sekarang mereka kagak boleh dibiarin masuk toilet berdua!' kata yang lainnya dalam hati.

Parno banget, sih!

"Lu berdua apa-apaan, sih?! Orang masih di tempat umum juga?!" bentak Monika kepada sepasang makhluk pengidap Yaoi tersebut dan yang dibentak hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut (?).

"Eh, pintunya mau diapain nih?" tanya Daren sambil berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan ke arah semula.

"Oh iya, pintu!" kata Flamy kembali ingat akan tujuannya kemari.

"Nah, sekarang mau diapain? Raiper-nya Rosa cacat, sih!" keluh July sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Yah, berarti mau kagak mau kita dorong aja nih pintu!" saran Alexia.

"Ah, tumben lu bener!" kata Jeremy asal ceplos.

"Diem, ah! Sekarang, ayo dorong!" balas Alexia yang sudah bersiap mendorong pintu asrama yang entah kenapa jadi berat tersebut dan yang lainnya pun ikut berdiri di depan pintu asrama.

"DORONG!" teriak Alexia sambil memberikan aba-aba dan yang lainnya pun mulai mendorong pintu asrama yang aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

"DORONG! DORONG!"

Walaupun kelihatannya mereka semua sudah mengeluarkan otot mereka, pintu gaje itu pun tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hosh! Hosh! Itu pintu atau tembok, sih?" tanya Elemy sambil memburu nafas.

"Ho-oh! Hosh!" timpal Saphire.

"Kok tuh pintu kayak dicor, ya?" tanya Eiuron.

"Kan tadi udah gue bilangin, pintunya kayak abis dicor! Gimana, sih?" jawab Teiron bertanya balik sambil memasang tampang 'you-don't-say-?'.

"Dicor?" tanya Vion yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Eiuron dan Teiron.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah laptop (?) dari atas kepalanya.

"Woy, loli kuda lumping (?)! Traktor lu kagak dibawa, ya?" tanya Vion kepada bocah cewek yang lagi makan pisang sambil nongkrong di jamban terdekat (?). *digiles Yasha.*

"Gue kagak loli, tuyul laptop (?) dan kagak! Traktor gue ditinggal di kelas!" balas Yasha yang dihadiahi gamparan laptop dari Vion. (Dodi: "Poor you, Yasha-chan!" XD)

"Ambil sono, bareng Dodi!" perintah Vion yang langsung Himedere mode on dan sukses membuat Yasha hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

"Ha-ha'i, Vion-sama!" kata Yasha sambil menarik tangan Dodi dan langsung ngacir.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Nah, tuh dia dateng!" kata Vion sambil menunjuk Yasha dan Dodi yang sedang nge-drift pake kendaraan (?) mereka.

"Lu mau apaan nyuruh gue bawa buldoser gue?" tanya Dodi kepada sang tuyul laptop tersebut. *digeplak pake laptop.*

"Dobrak pintunya pake kendaraan lu berdua!" perintah Vion.

Webek, webek...

"Vion! Otak lu udah terbang ke jonggol (?), ya? Tapi bodoh amat, lha! Ayo Yasha-chan!" ajak Dodi sambil ngegas buldoser tercintanya, begitu juga dengan Yasha yang menaiki traktor-nya.

"Siip! Satu!" Yasha pun memberikan aba-aba dengan suara pelan.

"Dua!"

"Ti-"

Belum hitungan ketiga, Yasha dan Dodi pun langsung memacu kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan Sukhoi 1508302747 (?).

Mendengar gemuruh kendaraan tersebut, yang lainnya pun langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu asrama kecuali Elemy yang lagi mabok.

"EMY(-CHAN/-NEE), AWAS!" teriak yang lainnya.

Tapi naasnya, teriakan mereka diacuhkan Elemy dan...

BRMMM! CRAAAAT! BRUAK!

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang nasib Elemy pun sama naasnya dengan Lukas yang tadi pagi dilindes oleh orang yang sama. (Lukas: *bersin.*)

"Yosh, pintunya kebuka!" kata Dodi sambil joget gaje.

"Aduuuh! Untung nyawa gue banyak (?), jadi kagak langsung mati deh!" kata Elemy sambil bersusah payah bangun dari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. *plak!*

"Et, deh! Emy udah kayak kucing aja!" gumam Lisa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, gue pikir lu udah mati!" kata Daren ngasal yang langsung dihadiahi getokan tongkat sihir dari Elemy.

"Diam aja lu, BakAndreas!" teriak Elemy setelah menggetok kepala Daren dengan tongkat sihir keramatnya.

Tapi yang didengarnya malah suara pundung dari sepasang cowok di pojok teras.

"Hiks! Apa salah kita sampai dibilang baka?" tanya Saphire sambil pundung.

"Boku wa wakaranai sa, hiks, otouto!" jawab Vience sambil ikutan pundung yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung sweatdrop melihat drama FTV liveshow abal-abalan tersebut.

'Idiiih! Malu deh gue punya abang baka-nya selangit!' batin Daren sambil ber-facepalm ria.

Sekarang pintu asrama itu telah rubuh, tapi buldoser Dodi dan traktor Yasha masih teronggok (?) di depan asrama.

Kenapa? Memangnya kalian pikir pintu asrama itu selebar apa sampe dua kendaraan gede itu bisa muat ke dalem sekaligus? Ya kagak mungkin selebar itu juga, lha! (Reader: *sweatdrop.*)

"Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Yasha setelah dia dan Dodi memundurkan kendaraan mereka.

July pun melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tapi belum selangkah di sana, badannya udah melayang kayak layangan putus. *plak!*

"K-KYAAAA!" teriak July sambil memegangi roknya (yang masih dalam keadaan melayang tentunya).

"Wuo-wuo-wuo! Kenapa lagi, nih?!" teriak Exoray yang penasaran dengan teriakan July dari dalam.

"WOY! MASUK AJA, LHA! GUE JUGA PENGEN LIAT, NIH!" teriak Exoray kesal.

Karena penasaran dan berada di belakang, Exoray pun langsung mendorong mereka semua masuk ke dalam asrama entah gimana caranya (?).

Setelah masuk ke dalam asrama, terdengarlah suara jeritan para gadis yang diperkaos. *dibunuh bersama.*

Ehem, maksudnya suara-suara seperti di bawah ini!

"KYAAAA!"

"Waaaw! Coklat!"

"Tei-kun hentai!"

"JDUAK!"

"PLUOOOK!"

"Woy, jangan berantem apa?!"

* * *

Orang-orang yang lewat di depan asrama itu pun hanya bisa melongo ke dalam dengan tatapan heran dan horror.

'Makhluk-makhluk sarap!' Begitulah pikiran mereka.

Mereka yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa anaknya pun segera menutup telinga dan seluruh tubuh anaknya dengan perban sehingga terlihat seperti mumi nyasar (?).

* * *

Back to Heroes Gakuen Student...

"WHOAAAAA!" Yang lainnya pun masih berusaha untuk diam di tempat.

Di antara kekacauan tersebut, Musket melihat sebuah puting beliung yang tertancap di tanah (?). Merasa cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka semua, Musket pun berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menggapai onggokkan angin tersebut. (Musket: "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan angin, dayo!" *nyengir nista.*/Thundy: *sweatdrop.*)

"Minna! Pegangan ke sini, dayo!" teriak Musket saat dia sudah berhasil memegang angin tersebut.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop di tempat melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut bisa diam di tempat hanya dengan berpegangan pada angin.

'Gile, yang bener aja! Masa pegangan sama angin?!' pikir yang lain sambil jawdrop di tem- Oh, kagak deng! Mereka lagi melayang gaje kayak layangan putus. *plak!*

"Ya udahlah! Ayo!" kata Icilcy mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengikuti Musket.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka semua memegang angin tersebut, pegangan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah tugu batu berbentuk pedang atau lebih tepatnya, seperti sebuah pedang yang tertancap pada sebuah batu. Kemudian, pedang batu itu pun mulai bercahaya.

"Awww!" teriak Thundy sambil menutup matanya dan yang lainnya juga segera menutup mata mereka.

"Waw, silau men!" komentar Fery yang udah memakai kacamata hitam entah sejak kapan.

"Hm?" Fery langsung tercengang saat melihat sebuah tulisan muncul dari batu tersebut.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Kaien yang masih menutup matanya.

"Ada tulisan gaje muncul di sini!" jawab Fery sambil berusaha mengidentifikasi tulisan ajaib yang baru saja muncul di depan matanya.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya July yang masih berpegangan pada tugu batu tersebut.

Sekedar informasi, ruangan tengah asrama Heroes Gakuen sekarang tidak memiliki gaya gravitasi.

"Sebentar!" Fery pun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat tulisan gaje tersebut dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Umm, 'Yang bisa mencabut pedang Excalibur akan dinobatkan sebagai raja'! Hah?" kata Fery sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya dan sweatdrop.

'Masa cerita raja Arthur bisa nyasar ke sini?!' pikir Fery emosi.

"Apa tulisannya?!" Kali ini giliran Vivi yang bertanya.

"Kagak tau! Ini kayak legenda raja Arthur, deh!" jawab Fery yang masih sweatdrop.

"Legenda Raja Arthur? Ooh! HAH?! KENAPA MONUMENNYA BISA NYASAR KE SINI?!" teriak Vivi bertanya balik.

"Lu aja bingung, apalagi gue!" jawab Fery sweatdrop.

"Minna! Kita cabut batu ini bareng-bareng! TARIIIK!" teriak Fery sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada yang lainnya untuk menarik pedang yang diragukan keasliannya tersebut.

Anehnya, yang lainnya langsung mengikuti Fery tanpa banyak tanya. Mungkin inilah yang disebutkan 'The power of kefefet' (?)! XD *plak!*

"TARIK!" Yang lainnya berusaha menarik batu itu ke atas.

KREK!

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo!" teriak Elwania saat mendengar bunyi seperti batu yang terpecah.

Yang lainnya pun semakin lelah, tapi semakin bersemangat untuk mencabut pedang batu tersebut.

"UURRRGGGGHHH!" Seluruh penghuni pun mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya, sampai akhirnya...

KREK! CLANG! BRUKK!

Pedang itu pun terlepas, saudara-saudara! Saat pedang itu lepas, pedang itu terlempar dan gaya gravitasi di asrama pun kembali normal.

Naasnya, Teiron yang berada paling bawah harus menerima hukum gravitasi alias tertimpa para makhluk sesama penghuni asrama tersebut. (Thundy: "Poor you!" XD *ditabok Teiron.*)

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, pedang batu tadi berubah menjadi sebuah pedang asli saat terlempar ke udara dan pedang itu pun langsung berubah menjadi pusaran angin kembali saat menancap ke tanah.

"Aaah!" Teiron malah tersenyum puas kayak dapet permohonan terakhirnya sebelum mati. *ditabok lagi.*

"Punya Jemy-kun sangat empuk!" kata Teiron yang seperti melihat surga.

Oooh, sekarang kita tau kenapa Teiron seneng-seneng aja ditimpa oleh mereka semua!

Mendengar perkataan yang sangat ambigu tersebut dan melihat posisinya, Jeremy pun berusaha mengeluarkan diri dari tumpukan manusia tersebut.

"Sumimasen!" sapa seseorang dari luar ruang tengah asrama.

"H-ha'i?" tanya Jeremy yang mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat side ponytail beriris emas sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Umm, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa ya?" tanya Jeremy yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan diri dari tumpukan manusia itu.

"Watashi wa Wy, desu!" jawab gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah angin puting beliung itu dan mencabutnya dari lantai asrama.

Setelah dia mencabut pedang itu, angin puting beliung tadi pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Kalian sepertinya kesulitan, mau aku bantu?" tanya gadis itu.

Yang lainnya pun langsung mengangkat jempol mereka dengan aura 'blink-blink' di sekitar tumpukan manusia naas tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan langsung menghampiri tumpukan (sampah) manusia tersebut. *dibantai.*

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Aduuh! Remuk deh badan gue!" kata Teiron meringis sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Oh iya, tadi namamu siapa?" tanya Daren.

"Watashi wa Wy, desu!" jawab gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oh iya, aku merasakan aura aneh di sini! Lebih baik kalian berhati-hati! Mata aimashou!" kata gadis itu sambil pergi dari asrama.

"Wy? Nama yang aneh untuk penduduk lokal!" komentar Feiren.

"Begitu juga untuk nama asing!" tambah Kevin.

"Ya udahlah, naik aja yuk!" ajak Lucy sambil berjalan ke tangga dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

Saat menaiki anak tangga tersebut, Lucy merasa ada yang aneh. Lima menit kemudian, dia baru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa gue kayak diem di tempat, ya?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil memasang trollface. Lucy pun melihat ke bawah dan mendapati anak tangga yang dinaikinya terus bergerak mundur. Akhirnya, dia pun menyadari satu hal: dia belum naik dari tadi.

"Sialan! Kalian bilang dong kalau tangganya mun- Eh, mundur? Sejak kapan tangga di sini jadi kayak eskalator?" tanya Lucy curiga.

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangkat bahu teman yang berada di sebelahnya (?).

"Eh, eh?! HUWAAAA!"

Tanpa Lucy sadari, eskalator itu berjalan semakin cepat melawan arah gerakan Lucy sehingga gadis yang satu ini harus berlari untuk (setidaknya) berada di tempatnya sekarang dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa jawdrop melihat Lucy yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin segera naik dari bangunan gaje yang diketahui merupakan asrama mereka sendiri. XD

"Mau naik nih, bantuin Lucy?" tanya July.

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Yang penting masuk kamar dulu! MAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Vira kayak seorang panglima veteran (?) sambil berlari ke arah Lucy dan menabraknya kayak banteng matador (?).

Lucy pun langsung mental menghantam pintu kamar terdekat, sementara yang lainnya bersusah payah berlari agar bisa naik ke atas.

Lucy yang sempat tidak sadarkan diri karena menghantam pintu kamar (yang walaupun terbuat dari kayu, tapi tetap aja keras kalau didobrak) pun melihat sebuah alat aneh di sampingnya. Dia pun membaca instruksi pemakaian dari alat aneh tersebut dan memencet sebuah tombol merah bertuliskan 'RESET' pada alat tersebut.

"LUCY(-CHAN/-NEE/-SENPAI)?!" teriak yang lainnya saat mereka hampir sampai di atas.

Tiba-tiba, eskalator instan itu pun berhenti. Ruang tengah asrama yang tadinya terlihat seperti terkena angin topan pun kembali seperti semula dan pintu asrama yang tadinya roboh gara-gara dihantam kendaraan pun terpasang kembali di tempatnya.

Naasnya, saat eskalator itu berhenti, yang lainnya pun langsung terjungkal ke lantai dua asrama dan nasib Fery pun sekarang tidak jauh beda dengan Teiron yang ditimpa para warga Heroes Gakuen. XD *dihajar Fery.*

"Aduuuuuh! Lepasin gue, dong!" teriak seseorang dari dalam tumpukan (sampah) manusia tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka semua telah terpisah dari tumpukan tersebut. Dodi dan Yasha pun memasukkan kendaraan mereka ke dalam asrama setelah pintunya kembali normal entah gimana caranya dan yang lainnya mulai penasaran saat mendengar cerita Lucy tentang alat aneh yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Huh, dikiranya mau atletik apa?!" gerutu Elemy kesal.

"Tau, nih!" balas Teira yang kagak kalah kesalnya.

"Su-sudahlah! Biarkan aja yang udah lewat!" kata Icilcy meleraikan mereka berdua.

"Tapi tuh alat aneh juga, ya! Masa langsung ngilang gitu aja setelah dipake?" kata Exoray mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela nafas tanda tidak tau.

"Baiklah! Yang barusan itu beneran gila!" kata Kaien memecahkan suasana ruangan yang saling berlomba mencuri nafas demi kebutuhan oksigen.

"Bener banget! Hosh!" balas Feiren sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya.

"Eh? Tadi lu pada kagak nyadar, ya? Kotak ngambang itu kagak ada di sini pas kita udah masuk!" kata Alexia sambil menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti menggambar sebuah kotak.

Yang lainnya pun memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka.

"Kotak ngambang?" tanya Jeremy meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari sang penanya.

"Ooh! Kotak gaje yang dibilang 'Kotak Pandora' itu, ya?" tebak Fery.

"Yup!" balas Alexia sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Moncong-moncong, benar juga sih! Kayaknya gue kagak liat kotak ngambang gaje itu di ruang tengah!" balas Kevin.

Webek, webek...

Yang lainnya pun berusaha memeras otak mereka untuk membuahkan lampu minyak (?) dari kepala mereka yang berkapasitas mulai dari pentium seperdelapan (Teiron) sampe pentium lima belas (Lisa). *dihajar Teiron.*

"Terus, kenapa alat aneh bin gaje yang dipencet Lucy tadi langsung ngilang begitu aja? Kan aneh! Memangnya tuh alat dari fandom Devil May Cry (?) apa?" tanya July.

Webek, webek...

"AAAH! KALAU BEGINI MAH KAGAK BAKALAN ADA ABISNYA! MENDINGAN GUE NGEMIL DULU, DEH!" teriak Thundy sambil berjalan ke dapur.

BRAK!

Saking emosinya, Thundy sampai lupa menutup pintu dengan baik dan benar.

* * *

"Pusing banget gue, ngomongin hal gaje!" gerutu Thundy sambil mengobrak-abrik kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, yatta! Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, kuchen-chan~" kata Thundy sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus kue yang dibelinya kemarin.

TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" tanriak Thundy dari dapur.

"Jeg Luthias! Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan sebentar!" jawab yang berada di atas sana. *ditabok Luthias.* Maksudnya, yang berada di seberang sana.

"Ha'i, tadaima!" Thundy pun mendorong pintu asrama dengan malas.

"Eh? Efek gaje alat tadi masih ada, ya?" gumam Thundy sambil mendorong pintu asrama.

* * *

Di luar asrama...

"Kok lama banget, ya?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang dari tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"Pintunya didorong dari sini, kan?" gumamnya lagi sambil mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut. "Hm?"

Dia sepertinya bisa mendorong pintu tersebut. Tapi yang mengherankan, ada seseorang yang (menurutnya) menahan pintu tersebut. Luthias pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghalanginya masuk ke asrama Heroes Gakuen.

* * *

Back to Thundy's Place...

"HMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!" Thundy masih terus berusaha mendorong pintu asrama.

'Yah, pintunya jadi berat banget!' pikir Thundy.

Sepertinya dia lupa dengan prinsip engsel, deh!

TOK TOK!

"Iya, Luthias-sensei?" teriak Thundy yang masih mendorong pintu asrama dari dalam.

"Kamu yang dorong pintunya, Thundy?" tanya Luthias dari seberang sana.

"Iya!" teriak Thundy yang masih mendorong pintunya.

"Boleh aku kasih saran?" tanya Luthias dari luar.

"Jangan sekarang, sensei! Aku lagi bukain pintunya, nih!" teriak Thundy.

Webek, webek...

'Nih anak kelewatan baka atau gimana, sih?' batin Luthias sweatdrop.

"Ya udahlah, orang pintunya ditarik dari dalam!" kata Luthias santai.

"Heh?" Thundy pun melihat ke sudut pintu untuk melihat dimana engselnya terpasang dan langsung facepalm di tempat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ha'i, tadaima!" kata Thundy sambil menarik pintu asrama dengan cengengesan.

Luthias yang kesabarannya hampir habis pun hanya bisa menghadiahi Thundy dengan death glare mautnya.

"Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Luthias.

"Mereka di ruang tengah, lagi ngedumel soal kejadian aneh di sini!" jawab Thundy sambil mengupas bungkusan kue-nya.

"Kejadian aneh? Kebetulan! Lebih baik kita ke sana aja!" ajak Luthias sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Thundy pun mengikutinya setelah menelan lima potong kue bulat-bulat (?).

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Inuugujaq _(Selamat sore)_!" sapa Luthias sambil membuka pintu.

"Konbawa mou, sensei!" koor yang lainnya.

"Wah, tumben Luthias-sensei dateng kagak bareng Mathias-sensei! Ada angin apaan, nih?" tanya Exoray kepada pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

"Yah, cuma mau jelasin beberapa hal aja!" jawab Luthias sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oke, Luthias-sensei!" balas Exoray sambil memberikan salam Nazi (?) yang langsung dikeroyok oleh seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen.

"HOY, LU MAU DITANGKEP AGEN PBB APA?! PAKE HORMAT BEGITUAN SEGALA!" bentak Alexia kepada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Eh, memangnya yang tadi itu hormat gaya apaan ya?" tanya Exoray watados yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa headbang di tempat mendengar jawaban pemuda yang satu ini.

"UDAHLAH! YANG PENTING, JANGAN NGASIH HORMAT KAYAK TADI LAGI!" teriak July tepat ke telinga Exoray yang sukses membuat gendang telinganya pecah. *digampar Exoray.*

"Oh, oke deh!" jawab Exoray yang udah tuli. *digampar lagi.*

"Oh iya, tadi Luthias-sensei mau cerita apa?" tanya Vira yang merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tentang kotak gaje yang ngambang tadi pagi!" jawab Luthias dengan bertele-tele, kagak padat, dan gaje (?). *plak!*

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Setelah Lukas menggiring Maurice dan Vroyen ke ruang guru, mereka berdua pun diserahkan kepada Luthias untuk dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?! Kalian mau nanti direkam terus dimasukin ke Hetabox (?) di Gakuen sekian (?) sama para Fujo?!" bentak Luthias menasihati mereka.

Vroyen dan Maurice pun hanya menggeleng dan Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 _sherantou fyuntou ni boonhorumutou, yutorando hantou mo orenchi~_

HP Luthias pun berbunyi dan dia pun mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat namanya.

"Jiah, ringtone-nya lagu abangnya sendiri!" gumam Maurice pelan.

"Haluu _(Halo)_?" tanya Luthias kepada yang di seberang sana.

Luthias terdiam agak lama sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Vroyen dan Maurice hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Oh, oke! Bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Luthias sambil menekan tombol 'hold' di HP-nya dan berbalik menatap Maurice dan Vroyen yang (tanpa sepengetahuannya) sedang ber-Yaoi ria lagi tanpa beban.

Luthias sebagai 'anak teladan' pun berusaha menarik paksa Vroyen dari pelukan Maurice.

Kenapa Vroyen? Karena kalau dia menarik Maurice, nanti dikiranya nyari kesempatan. Mau dibawa ke mana mukanya sebagai seorang guru? Ke jonggol? *ditabok Luthias.*

"KALIAN KAGAK USAH BER-YAOI RIA DI TEMPAT UMUM BISA KAGAK, SIH?!" teriak Luthias sambil menarik Vroyen yang masih saja melakukan adegan 'indah tapi menyesatkan' itu dengan Maurice.

"Aaah! Sensei mah gangguin aja, nih! Atau sensei minta dicium ju-" tanya Vroyen jahil yang dipotong dengan...

DUAK!

"Bisa bilang sekali lagi?!" tanya Luthias dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"I-iie, nande mo nai desu!" jawab Vroyen yang mukanya ringsek ke dalam karena dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah dari Luthias.

"J-jadi, Vro-kun selingkuh? Vro-kun selingkuh? Vro-kun seling-" tanya Maurice mendramatisir sebelum kembali dibungkam oleh Vroyen.

Luthias pun hanya bisa jawdrop sambil mencerna perkataan Maurice barusan.

'What the? Setinggi apa imajinasi kedua orang ini?' pikir Luthias yang heran melihat kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Kalian, bisa dihentikan?!" teriak Luthias.

Sontak, Maurice dan Vroyen langsung melepaskan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ha-ha'i?" tanya mereka berdua gelagapan.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas, jangan diulangi lagi!" kata Luthias sambil mempersilahkan kedua pemuda itu keluar.

Sebenarnya dia berniat ingin memarahi mereka habis-habisan, tapi mengingat ada panggilan 'orang penting', Luthias pun buru-buru mempersilahkan mereka keluar.

 **-Flashback Interuppted (?)-**

* * *

Muka Vroyen dan Maurice pun langsung memucat mendengar cerita Luthias barusan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa ngasih tatapan 'Gila lu berdua masih berani ngelakuin 'itu' di depan Luthias-sensei!' dengan tampang horror.

"Lu-Luthias-sensei! Bisakah sensei jaga rahasia ini hanya di antara kita?" tanya Vroyen memohon.

"I-iya, nanti aku kasih ikan kod seperahu (?), deh!" tambah Maurice.

"Sudahlah, aku belum selesai bercerita!" balas Luthias sweatdrop mendengar perkataan kedua pemuda di depannya tersebut.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengambil ikan yang ditawarkan Maurice dalam hati untuk persediaan bakar ikan sore-sore.

* * *

 **-Flashback Continued-**

Setelah Vroyen dan Maurice pergi, Luthias pun buru-buru merogoh HP-nya dan membuka kembali panggilan yang sempat ditahannya tersebut.

"Haluu?" tanya Luthias saat membuka kembali teleponnya.

"Ja? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata yang di seberang sana balik bertanya.

"Biasalah, ada pasangan Yaoi yang harus aku urus! Tadi apa rencanamu?" jawab Luthias kepo tingkat medusa (?).

"Rencananya, ya? Jadi-"

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Seharusnya kuncinya di sini, kan?" gumam Luthias sambil meraba ke bawah karpet.

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menancap tangannya saat meraba di bawah karpet.

"IIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUW!" Luthias pun langsung terbang sampai langit kesepuluh triliyun (?) karena tangannya mengagetkan seekor landak yang sedang tiduran di bawah karpet.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Aduh! Ngapain coba tuh landak tiduran di atas kuncinya, sih?!" tanya Luthias sambil berusaha mencabuti duri-duri landak yang menancap di tangannya.

Akhirnya, Luthias pun berhasil melepaskan seluruh duri-duri yang menancap di tangannya dengan susah payah, walaupun tangannya memuncratkan (?) banyak sekali darah seperti kepala yang dipenggal. *ditabok Luthias.*

"Nah!" Luthias pun mengepalkan tangannya yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam seember betadine (?) dan diperban kayak mumi.

Dia pun membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Sekarang! Mana barang yang dimaksud?" tanyanya sambil mencari sesuatu di ruang tengah asrama.

"Nah! Ini dia barangnya!" kata Luthias sambil menghampiri kotak gaje yang ngambang tersebut.

"Oke! Kita liat apa aja yang ada di dalamnya!" ujar Luthias sambil membuka isi kotak tersebut tanpa mengindahkan peringatan yang tertulis di kotak itu.

"Hm?" Luthias pun mengobrak-abrik isi kotak tersebut dan menemukan enam buah alat beserta buku panduannya.

Dia pun mengambil buku panduan itu dan membacanya.

"Hmm, 'Alat yang paling atas disebut 'Gravity Zero (Code-1)'! Alat ini akan mengubah ruangan sekitar menjadi area anti-gravitasi! Pasang ini di langit-langit ruangan yang ingin dijadikan rumah atletik'!" Luthias pun melongo ke arah kotak tadi sambil mencari sebuah barang dengan kode '1'.

Dia pun mendapati sebuah alat aneh berbentuk satelit dengan angka '1' di badan alat tersebut.

"Benda ini harus ditaruh di atas, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil barang tersebut dan melemparnya ke atas.

Anehnya, benda itu malah langsung menempel di langit-langit entah gimana caranya setelah dilempar oleh Luthias.

"Nah, selanjutnya! 'Jika sudah, tanamkan 'Seed of Invisible Air (Code-2)' di dalam tanah! Ini akan membuat sebuah pilar angin transparan'! Hah? Alat macam apaan ini?" tanya Luthias bingung sambil mengambil sebuat botol bertuliskan '2' dan menuangkan isinya ke lantai (dan tentu saja setelah tutup botolnya sudah dibuka).

"Kenapa makin lama makin gaje, ya? Hmmm, 'Setelah itu, tempelkan 'Material Converter (Code-3)' di samping pintu dan atur bahan dan bobot pintu sesuai keinginan'!" Luthias pun mengeluarkan sebuah alat seperti PDA dari kotak tersebut dan segera menaruh alat tersebut sambil mengaturnya.

"Sebentar! Ini ditaruh di sini, terus, atur!" gumam Luthias sambil menaruh alat tersebut.

"Aturnya jadi besi seberat 100 ton aja, ya? Ah, jangan! Kasihan mereka! Mendingan dijadiin beton aja, deh!" gumamnya lagi sambil mengotak-atik pintu tersebut.

"Nah, selesai! Selanjutnya..." Luthias pun kembali ke kotak gaje tersebut. "Hmm, 'Taruhlah 'Instascalator (Code-4)' jika ada tangga di dalam ruangan'!"

Luthias pun menemukan alat yang dimaksud dengan mudah dan menaruh alat itu di samping tangga.

"Gimana ya reaksi mereka?" tanya Luthias sambil tertawa ala maniak iklan sarden (?).

"Cukup tertawanya!" Luthias pun kembali ke kotak gaje tersebut.

"Yaaaah! Udah seru-seru dibuat gaje, malah ada defuse kit-nya!" keluh Luthias sambil menaruh sebuah tombol besar berwarna merah bertuliskan 'RESET' di atas tangga dengan berat hati.

"Yang terakhir-" Luthias pun melihat ke arah kotak gaje tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tombol pemicu.

"Ah, kalau yang ini mah kagak usah pake buku panduan!" kata Luthias sambil membawa alat itu beserta kotaknya keluar dari asrama.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang sudah siap!" kata Luthias setelah membuang kotak kardus tersebut dan mengunci pintu asrama.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Luthias pun memencet pemicu itu dan cahaya dari alam gaje pun mulai menyelimuti asrama.

Tidak lama setelah cahaya gaje itu menghilang, Luthias pun buru-buru merogoh HP-nya.

"Halo?" tanya yang di seberang sana.

"Sudah siap!" jawab Luthias sambil berjalan meninggalkan asrama dengan gaya kalem.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi begitulah kenapa asrama bisa berubah jadi rumah atletik!" kata Luthias setelah bercerita panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume bangun ruang. *plak!*

"Hooo, jadi Luthias-sensei yang ngelakuin ini semua?!" tanya Eiuron santai tapi sadis diikuti dark aura dari seluruh penghuni.

"E-eh, v-vent! Denne plan er min Broder _(Yang merencanakan itu kakakku)_! Serius, deh!" bantah Luthias sambil mengeluarkan tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kagak mau ta-"

"Oy, god- Eh?" Tiba-tiba Mathias nyelonong masuk.

"NAH! ITU ORANGNYA! HAJAAAAAAR!" teriak Ikyo memberikan aba-aba untuk memukuli pria jabrik tersebut.

"Eh, eh? Kenapa, nih? Whoa!"

BAK! BIK! BUK! PRANG! ZRASH! CRAT! BZZZT! FYUUUUUUNG!

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor dan Mathias pun langsung babak belur diamuk massa oleh para penghuni asrama merangkap warga Heroes Gakuen.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ini cukup panjang, ya? Aku merombaknya dari tiga Chapter di salah satu fic-ku, jadi jangan ditanya ya! ^^V

Review! :D


	22. Kumpulan Kenistaan Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hahaha, aku memang kagak pernah main dota sih! Kalau soal itu, maksudnya Jeanette kan? (Aku takut salah aja!) Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Aku maklumi saja! ^^" Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Aiko Ishikawa: Yah, kira-kira begitulah maksudnya dan semoga anda menyukainya! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Kumpulan Kenistaan Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

 _ **~Banci Problem?~**_

"Haduuh... Dham? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Haiyaya... Kenapa kamu bawa dia juga?"

"Gara-gara si Lukas nih, pake lempar-lemparan bahan kimia segala!"

"Ayo kita ke Bunaken, cyiin~"

Luthfi, Fiorel, dan Garu pun langsung muntah di tempat.

Bisa ditebak kalau Idham terkena cairan aneh yang kagak sengaja dilempar oleh Lukas dan sukses membuatnya menjadi banci dadakan.

Alhasil, Luthias pun terpaksa membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, sampai-sampai seorang begal yang berniat membegal mereka hanya bisa muntah dan facepalm di tempat setelah dirayu Idham habis-habisan.

* * *

 _ **~Invasi?~**_

"Sebentar lagi para alien akan menyerang kita!"

"Benar sekali! Cacing-cacing jelek itu akan memperbudak kita diam-diam!"

"Telinga kita akan dimasuki cacing yang berdiam di otak... Iiih!"

"Karena itu, kita harus memikirkan sebuah kode rahasia!"

"Buat apa?"

"Agar aku bisa memastikan apa kau benar-benar Vie-nii atau bukan!"

"Tapi Yeerk bisa baca ingatan kita, kan?"

"Oh iya, ya... Berarti kita harus pikirkan cara lain!"

Mendengar percakapan yang dibicarakan dengan nada serius itu, Daren pun memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kedua kakaknya dari buku serial 'Animorphs' dulu.

* * *

 _ **~Kecelakaan Teiron~**_

"Ah? Teiron-nii hilang?" tanya Teira.

"Iya, Tei-chan! Tadi dia naik sepeda, terus nabrak orang! Akhirnya dia hilang..." jawab Vira.

"Dia pasti kabur ke suatu tempat yang jauh!" gumam Lisa.

"Iya! Ayo kita cari sebelum terlambat!" usul Thundy.

Mereka pun mencari ke semua tempat, mulai dari kamar mandi, tong sampah, Kerajaan Bermesiah (?), Cina, Prancis, Amerika, Antartika, bahkan sampai ke Segitiga Bermuda. Akhirnya, karena sudah malam, Lisa yang resah pun tidur di kamar Teiron.

* * *

Tengah malamnya...

Pintu loteng asrama pun terbuka dan yang membukanya bukanlah hantu atau jin, melainkan seorang cowok Earth Mage bernama Teiron.

Karena lapar, dia pun mencari makanan di dapur dan setelah mendapatkan cupcake coklat...

"T-TEI-KUN, NGAPAIN LU?!"

"LI-LISA?!"

Alhasil, Teiron pun dihukum selama seminggu karena telah membuat seisi sekolah pusing miliyaran keliling (?).

* * *

 _ **~Heroes Gakuen's Got Talent~**_

"Hai, pemirsa! Saya adalah host di sini! Selamat datang di... Heroes Gakuen's Got Talent!" teriak seorang cowok berambut hitam berantakan yang diketahui bernama Luthfi.

"Ini adalah juri-juri hari ini! Exoray Mercowlya si ketua OSIS Heroes Gakuen, Miu si penyanyi yang lagi naik daun, dan Frida sang aktris ternama!"

"Nah, mari kita lihat peserta pertama kita! Alisa... Akan... B-be-ber-bernyanyi?!"

Alisa pun naik ke atas panggung sambil senyum-senyum. Luthfi memakai earplugs, Exoray kabur ke toilet, Miu beli tiket ke Australia, sementara Frida hanya bisa bingung.

"BUUUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUNGG KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Frida beserta para penonton dan Readers pun langsung pingsan mendengar suara Alisa yang nauzubillah tersebut.

* * *

 _ **~Lari Forever?~**_

"LARIIIIII!" teriak Flamy dan Elemy sambil berlari menuju ke gerbang depan Heroes Gakuen.

"Et deh, ngapain mereka berdua?" tanya Icilcy yang lagi ngobrol sama Elwania.

"Icy, Elwa! Kalau kalian masih mau hidup, ayo lari!" teriak Elemy sambil mempercepat larinya.

Icicly dan Elwania pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan rupanya mereka berdua (baca: Flamy dan Elemy) berlari karena...

DIKEJAR SEKERUMUNAN SERIGALA?!

"Elwa, kabur yuk!" ajak Icilcy.

"Ayo!" balas Elwania.

"LARI!" pekik mereka berempat serentak sambil kabur secepat kilat.

* * *

Sementara itu, terlihat Lance dan Emil yang sedang berada di dalam pesawat pribadi milik pemerintah Iceland.

"Taktik yang bagus kan, Emil-san?" tanya Lance.

"Iya! Dengan ini, mereka punya stamina tinggi dan bisa berlari jauh! Ah~ Bangganya kalau mereka bisa sehebat itu..." jawab Emil santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang dan bersandar di kursinya.

* * *

Tampaklah dari atas kalau Flamy, Elemy, Icicly, dan Elwania yang berlari mengitari taman sekolah berkali-kali.

Nasib mereka? Hanya Tuhan, Emil, dan Lance yang tau!

"Berikutnya, Feiren, Lucy, dan Ikyo!" gumam Lance sambil mengeluarkan evil smile.

* * *

Di Departement Store, terlihat tiga orang anak: dua gadis yang merasakan firasat buruk dan satu pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Aduh... Fei, Kyo... Kok gue merasa takut, ya? Kayak ada yang mau nantangin gitu..." gumam Lucy yang lagi jalan bareng Feiren dan Ikyo.

"Iya, gue juga sama..." sambung Feiren agak merinding.

"Hmm... Gue mah happy-happy aja, sih! Woles aja, keles!" ujar Ikyo santai.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAR!

"Ada orang lempar granat dari atas pesawat!" teriak para pejalan kaki di sekitar DS.

"Waduh! Gimana, nih? A-Apa ini kerjaan orang iseng? Gimana nih, Ky- Lho? Ikyo?!"

"GUE UDAH PANDAI LARI DARI LAHIR! KALIAN KAGAK BAKALAN BISA BUNUH GUE!" teriak Ikyo dengan alay-nya sambil berlari menghindari granat tersebut, bahkan sampai melewati lautan.

"L-Lance, kurasa granat terlalu berlebihan!" kata Emil yang sweatdrop melihat Lance sibuk melempar granat.

* * *

 _ **~Roleplay Iklan~**_

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi seluruh siswa Heroes Gakuen. Entah karena mereka malas ke kantin atau apa, mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam kelas selamanya sampai ajal menjemput mereka (?).

"Thias-sensei, kok muka sensei kayak kambing sih?" tanya Noris sambil memutar senjatanya.

"Itu karena gue kambing juga! Ya kagak, lha! Memangnya lu pikir gue ini kambing apaan?! Orang gue ganteng gini..." jawab Mathias sambil meneguk birnya.

Vience, Kevin, dan Moiya pun langsung muntah berjamaah. XD

"Lha, lu sendiri ngapain makan pedang (?)?" tanya Mathias yang memergoki Noris sedang mengemut pedangnya.

"E-eh, yang ini..." jawab Noris sambil ngemut pedangnya dengan santai.

"Kagak bisa dimakan..." lanjutnya yang masih mengemut pedang.

Keliatannya dia korban iklan coklat-makan-coklat... *plak!*

"Huuh..." gerutu Mathias kesal.

"Oke, CUT! Noris, Thias-sensei! Kok lu berdua menghayati banget, sih? Orang cuma RP juga..." tegur Kaila selaku sang sutradara dari adegan iklan barusan.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya menghayati itu bagus?" tanya Mathias berargumen.

"Yah... Bagus, sih... Tapi lantainya gimana? Sebentar lagi kan udah mau masuk..." balas Kaila sambil menunjuk lantai yang bernasib malang (?) tersebut.

Noris, Mathias, dan penghuni kelas Melee lainnya pun langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan hanya bisa bercengo ria melihat bekas muntah dengan warna dan bau yang kagak karuan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Vience, Kevin, dan Moiya yang merupakan pelaku perenggut kesucian lantai (?) tersebut. (Mathias: "Girl-chan! Kenapa mesti ditulis 'perenggut kesucian', sih?! Apa kagak terlalu ambigu?! Kasihan pembaca yang masih di bawah umur!" *ditabok Girl-chan.*)

"Eh? Ehehehe..." Moiya hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"O-oke, deh... Kita bersihin, ya!" Vience pun langsung ngacir keluar diikuti oleh Moiya dan Kevin yang masih tertawa garing.

"Ck ck ck... Akting sih akting... Tapi ini keterlaluan..." komentar Rosa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Betul itu..." balas Berna sambil melihat 'genangan' itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!

"Fyuh, untung abis ini olahraga! Jadi kagak bakalan ada yang liat 'genangan' ajaib itu..." gumam Vivi sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

 _ **~Kejadian di Toilet~**_

Giro Catlite, seorang musisi ternama dari keluarga Catlite. Hari ini dia sudah selesai mengajar seni budaya di kelas Ranged dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke toilet untuk... 'Hajatan'.

Memangnya lu pikir apaan, makan somai?

"Ah, permisi?" Terdengar suara yang terdengar akrab.

Giro pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang anak cowok berambut pirang panjang bersama seorang cowok berambut coklat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Giro.

"Mbak, ini kamar mandi cowok! Kamar mandi cewek di sebelah!" kata sang pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Giro pun langsung berubah dan muncullah perempatan di kepalanya. Dia paling tidak suka dikira cewek, walaupun rambutnya panjang.

"Eh, tunggu! Kalian Vience-pyon dan Saphire-pyon, kan?" tanya Giro.

"Eh, kok tau? Mau gombal ya, Mbak?" balas Vience nanya balik, sementara Spahire hanya bisa bingung dengan kata 'gombal'.

Sontak, Giro langsung melepaskan jaket coklatnya dan menggunakan jaket itu untuk mengampar wajah-wajah ganteng milik Vience dan Saphire. *lebay mode on.*

"BEGO! INI GIRO, TAU! GURU SENI BUDAYA KALIAN! MASA LUPA SAMA GURU SENDIRI?!" teriak Giro emosi.

"Ah, rupanya Giro-sensei ya? Maaf, maaf! Lupa!" balas Vience dan Saphire watados plus bersamaan kepada guru berkacamata tersebut.

"Lupa? LUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Alhasil, mereka berdua pun langsung ditendang ke Segitiga Bermuda sama Giro.

* * *

 _ **~The Door Problem~**_

Setelah belajar seharian, mereka pun kembali ke asrama.

"Haaaah... Akhirnya sampe juga..." kata Lucy setelah sampai di depan asrama.

"Iya... Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini dingin banget ya?" tanya Fira dan Lira yang sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Masa? Kok gue kagak kedinginan, sih?" tanya Alisa.

"Itu karena lu punya elemen api!" jawab Lira singkat.

"Eh, July-chan mana? Kok dari tadi kagak keliatan?" tanya Monika.

"Oh iya, ya... Dari tadi belum keliatan... Padahal kuncinya sama dia kan?" balas Mira balik nanya.

Webek, webek...

"Nani?" tanya Vira dengan muka 'Yang bener lu?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Beneran deh, suwer!' dari Mira yang kembali dibalas dengan tatapan 'Ciyus? Miapah?' yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Jangan mulai alay, deh!'.

"Yah... Kagak bisa masuk dong..." ujar Feiren kecewa.

Webek, webek...

"DOBRAAAAK!"

Sontak mereka pun langsung menabrakkan diri mereka sendiri ke pintu asrama. July yang baru kembali sambil mengunyah sebuah takoyaki pun hanya bisa jawdrop sampai takoyakinya tumpah karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"WOOOOOOOY! Lu ngapain, sih?! Sini gue buka pintunya!" teriak July sambil membuka kunci pintu asrama.

CKLEK CKLEK!

"Eh?" July pun memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kenapa, July-chan?" tanya Lisa.

"Kunci yang satu lagi di dalam, jadi kagak bisa dibuka dari sini..." jawab July santai.

Webek, webek...

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"WOY! BUKA PINTUNYA! SIAPAPUN YANG DI DALAM! SOMEONE! BUKAIN DONG! HOOOOOI! KAU DENGAR APA YANG AKU TERIAKKAN?! PLIIIIIIISSS! YANG LAINNYA KASIHAN! BELUM PADA MAKAN (?)!" teriak July sebisanya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat (?).

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat melihat kekonyolan July.

"So OOC, right?" bisik Teira kepada Elwania yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Iya, iya aku bu-"

BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! JDUAGH!

Pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang membuka pintu dari dalam pun bernasib naas karena mental oleh pukulan telak dan membabi-buta dari sang gadis Jin Kisaragi, sementara July yang merasakan sesuatu menghilang dari gedorannya pun berhenti sesaat dan mendapati pintu asrama yang sudah dibuka dan seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang tersungkur di pojokan dengan kondisi muka yang mengenaskan.

"Are?" July pun hanya memasang tampang bingung.

Webek, webek...

Kalian mau tau reaksi July melihat itu?

"YEEEY! TERNYATA GUE PUNYA KEKUATAN SUPER! YEEEY!" teriak July sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya malah makin sweatdrop dibuatnya.

'July-chan lagi gila, tapi dia tetap cantik...' pikir Exoray sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

* * *

 _ **~MKKB dan Gambar~**_

Sebagian siswa Heroes Gakuen sekarang sedang menganggur tidak jelas di asrama.

Apa perasaan gue aja, atau warga asrama di sana sedang bermalas-malasan? Padahal biasanya, mereka akan mencari ribut. Baik dengan sesama penghuni asrama sampai barang-barang kagak berdosa seperti kasur, meja, kursi, sampai tembok (?) pun diajak ribut.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih dalam, terlihatlah bahwa Shyo sedang memonopoli sebuah televisi di ruang tengah asrama sambil menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya.

"Kagak ada hiburan apa?" tanya Dodi sambil menguap lebar.

"Yah, adanya cuma itu doang..." jawab Gino sambil menunjuk sebuah televisi layar lebar yang hanya dipakai Shyo untuk menggambar.

Dodi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Gino barusan.

"Kalau itu mah kagak usah bilang, kali..." balas Dodi sambil menghela nafas.

"Terus ngapain dia dari tadi nontonin Chessehead Brownpants (?), sih?" tanya Fery.

"Dia memang agak... Ekhem... You know what I mean..." jawab Vroyen sambil merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Ooh... MKKB, ya?" tanya Fery teriak-teriak.

"Sssst! Gila lu! Ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng juga, kali!" balas Vroyen dan Miuto setengah berteriak.

"Lu bilang gue apa tadi?" tanya Shyo memutar lehernya 180 derajat (?).

"H-h-h-h-h-h-ha..." Vroyen, Miuto, dan Fery pun langsung berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menunjuk Shyo dengan nistanya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung melihat ke arah tiga orang sarap tadi, kemudian ke arah Shyo (yang mukanya sekarang ada di belakang), dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"HANTUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

 _~Skiping screen dibawakan oleh Lu dan Ciel~_

* * *

"Ah, lu mah nakut-nakutin aja dah!" kata Icicly sambil mengemut tongkat sihirnya (?).

"Eh, Icy! Kok lu ngemut tongkat lu, sih?" tanya Teiron sambil menunjuk tongkat yang sedang diemut Icilcy.

"Abis enak sih diemutnya..." jawab Icilcy watados yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oh ya, lu tadi lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Vroyen mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah... Cuma gambar doang! Memangnya kagak boleh?" jawab Shyo nanya balik.

"Gambar sih boleh, tapi jangan pake monopoli TV juga!" balas Alexia emosi.

"Memangnya lu gambar apaan sih sampai harus nonton Chessehead Brownpants?" Kini giliran si Petir (?) yang bertanya. (Thundy: "Lho? Kok petir, sih?"/Girl-chan: "Asal nama lu itu kan dari kata 'Thunder' yang artinya petir!" XD/Thundy: *langsung nyetrum Girl-chan sampai gosong.*)

"Kalau itu, gue lagi gambar trisulanya dewi (?) Neptunus..." jawab Shyo sambil menunjukkan sebuah sketsa trisula seperti yang dipakai dewa Neptunus di acara Chessehead Brownpants.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Shyo barusan.

'Setau gue tuh adanya dewa Neptunus, bukan dewi Neptunus...' batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Whoa... Jadi kayak gini gambarnya Shyo?" tanya Daniel sambil melihat gambar Shyo.

"Keren juga gambar lu!" puji Icilcy yang membuat Shyo hanya nyengir kambing (?). *Girl-chan digampar sama boneka Shyo.*

* * *

 _ **~Uno Game~**_

Sekarang sebagian anak sedang main Uno di ruang tengah asrama.

"UNO The game! Huahaha! Menang lagi..." kata Jeremy sambil joget Cesar.

"Gue tau lu menang, tapi kagak usah gitu juga, dong..." balas Willy.

Sepertinya dia punya phobia terhadap Cesar! *di-Electric Shot.*

"Udahlah, kagak usah ditanggepin..." ujar Cathrine sambil memilih kartu yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"UNO!"

PRANG!

Ternyata teriakan Cathrine dengan gelombang berkekuatan 60 juta triliyun Ultra Hertz (?) itu sukses memecahkan seluruh kaca di asrama.

* * *

Sementara itu...

PRANG!

"Itu suara siapa, sih?!" gerutu Idham saat mendapati layar laptop-nya langsung pecah berkeping-keping.

* * *

Back to Heroes Gakuen Student...

Permainan UNO yang dilakukan oleh puluhan orang sekaligus itu pun sekarang hanya menyisakan sepasang anak yang saling bertarung untuk mencapai semua cita-citanya. *lebay!*

"UNO!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan saat salah satu dari mereka meletakkan kartunya.

"GUE DULUAN YANG BILANG!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah.

Kalian mau tebak siapa sepasang anak yang harus bertarung itu?

"Udahlah, Moiya! Mendingan lu ikhlasin aja kartunya..." kata Fery yang sukses membuat Moiya hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Oke, berarti sekarang giliran gue kan?" tanya Moiya sambil mengangkat salah satu dari satu (?) kartunya sebelum...

TING TONG!

* * *

 _ **~Pesan Gaje~**_

TING TONG!

"Oke! Sushi-nya dateng, dayo!" kata Musket girang sambil berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Nah, ini sushinya! Harganya dua belas ribu Peso!" ujar si gadis pengantar berjubah merah itu.

Musket pun membawanya ke altar persembahan alias meja makan.

"HAJAR!" teriak Saphire yang udah kagak sabaran pengen makan dan langsung digaplok Musket pake tuna segar yang baru diambil dari laut. (Girl-chan: "Kapan ke lautnya? Bukannya dari tadi lagi main Uno?")

"Moncong-moncong, boleh minta tunanya kagak?" tanya gadis itu.

"Buat apa, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil memberikan tuna seger itu kepada gadis bertudung merah itu.

"Buat... INI!"

Si gadis pun melempar tuna yang diberikan Musket ke atas dan langsung ngeluarin sebuah Claymore untuk mengiris ikan itu menjadi sashimi. Semua yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tepok nyamuk (?).

"ELESIS! KYAAA! ADA ELESIS! FOTO DONG!" koor seluruh penghuni asrama.

Tapi ada sesosok pemuda berambut merah spiky yang membawa satu paket berisi makanan lagi.

"Langkahi dulu mayat gue!" kata orang itu.

"Yaaah! Ada Elsword lagi..." ujar Ikyo merinding.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Exoray santai.

"Gue kan takut pedang..." balas Ikyo sambil pundung di pojokan yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ini paket donat (?) kalian! Lima ribu Peso!" kata Elsword sambil menaruh paket donat di sebelah piringan sushi besar sambil bertanya kepada Elesis, "Oy, Kak! Lu bawa kertas itu, kan?"

Elesis pun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kertas koran (?) kepada Musket.

"Lho? Kok kertas koran, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas koran itu.

Elesis pun hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengambil kertas koran itu lagi dan memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Musket.

"Tolong dibaca ya dan terima kasih telah memesan makanan di ElesiSushi dan ElsworDoughnut!" kata Elesis sambil menyeret Elsword pergi.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar nama jasa katering tempat mereka pesan makanan barusan.

Musket pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya kenceng-kenceng.

* * *

 _Untuk seluruh murid Heroes Gakuen, saya punya lima pesan untuk kalian semua!_

* * *

Yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut, sementara Musket melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

* * *

 _Satu: Orang yang tadi kalian liat itu ilusi!_

* * *

Para penghuni pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan apa yang dibaca Musket barusan.

* * *

 _Dua: Makanan yang kalian pesan juga ilusi!_

* * *

Para penghuni pun langsung panik. XD

* * *

 _Tiga: Padahal saya bohong!_

* * *

Para penghuni pun mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam barang untuk ditimpuk ke arah 'seseorang'.

* * *

 _Empat: Percaya aja kalian sama trik saya yang kagak pake trik apa-apa!_

* * *

Para penghuni hanya bisa jawdrop di tempat.

* * *

 _Lima: Buat Alexia, Thundy, dan Daren, kalian bukan Yaoi kan?_

* * *

"Uh..." Musket selaku pembaca surat pun malah makin sweatdrop dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Huweee! Kita bukan Yaoi..." kata Alexia, Thundy, dan Daren sambil pelukan kayak Teletubbies dan pundung di pojokan yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Salam dari Mathias Køhler. Eits, jangan timpuk saya!_

* * *

"WOY, SENSEI SIALAN! SINI LU!" koor seluruh penghuni plus ketiga anak yang udah selesai pundung.

"SEBENTAAAAAAAR!" teriak Vience pake toa sambil gebuk-gebuk meja. (Girl-chan: "Mejanya kasihan, tuh..." :D)

"Waktu kamu akan habis, Subuuuur!" Vience mulai menggaje sambil gebuk-gebuk meja.

"Demi TUHAAAAAAN!" Meja yang dari tadi digebukin sama Vience pun langsung patah.

"Udah kagak jaman, Rena..." kata Icilcy salah ngomong yang sukses dilempar keluar jendela oleh Vience. (Girl-chan: "Sekedar informasi, Vience lagi crossdress jadi Rena di sini!" :p *dihajar Vience.*)

"Udah, deh! Makan dulu aja, yuk!" ajak Saphire yang udah kelaperan.

* * *

 _ **~The Yandere Student~**_

Setelah acara makan bareng, mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Thias-sensei! Nyalain Wi-Fi, dong! Bosen, nih..." kata Vion dan Dodi kompak karena mereka mau Internetan. XD

"Iya iya, nanti a-" Perkataan Mathias terputus karena merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat mencekam plus ujung dari sebuah moncong besi yang tajam nan dingin menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Cepetan, kagak?!" ancam (siapa lagi kalau bukan) Alexia yang merupakan sumber dari aura pembunuh berdarah dingin barusan.

"J-j-ja!" balas Mathias yang langsung ngacir ke tempat kontrol Wi-Fi.

Lukas dan Berwald pun langsung jawdrop di tempat melihat kejadian langka yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh setiap warga Heroes Gakuen.

Kabur tanpa perlawanan!

Mathias terkenal sangat kompetitif di lingkungan Heroes Gakuen sehingga banyak yang sering kalah berdebat saat rapat tahunan di sekolah itu, tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil membuatnya lari terbirit-birit tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

'Anjir! Ada murid kayak gini di Heroes Gakuen?!' pikir Lukas cengo.

* * *

 _ **~Nama Kota dan Negara~**_

Di sebuah kamar di asrama Heroes Gakuen, Alexia, Daren, Saphire, dan Vience lagi main 'Pak Polisi' dengan nama kota. Urutannya adalah Saphire, Daren, Alexia, Vience.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya!

"Pak Polisi, Pak Polisi! Numpang tanya, sebentar! Atas nama, kota! Dimulai, dari Saphire! Kemudian, Daren! Misalnya:"

"New York!"

"Paris!"

"London!"

"Lost City!"

Webek, webek...

"Umm... Vie-nii, setauku tidak ada yang namanya Lost City!" sahut Saphire.

"Ada, kok!" balas Vience.

"Dimana?" tanya Daren.

"Andre si Hero kan dari Lost City!" jawab Vience watados.

"Lho? Kita kan lagi main nama kota!" kata Saphire.

"Kan kagak dibilangin nama kota di bumi atau kota dimana..." balas Vience yang baru keliatan pintarnya.

"Secara teknis, lu bilang Lost City yang notabene cuma nama dugeon di game 'CSO'!" jelas Alexia yang sukses membuat Vience langsung pundung di pojokan.

* * *

Ketiga anak itu pun melanjutkan permainan mereka dengan urutan Saphire, Alexia, Daren.

Kali ini ketiganya menggunakan nama negara dan mereka sudah bermain cukup lama, sampai...

"Spain..."

"Vietnam..."

"Sealand..."

Webek, webek...

"Maksudnya New Zealand, kan?" tanya Alexia.

"Bukan, memang ada negara Sealand!" balas Daren.

Saphire merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja, Daren dan Alexia langsung mengadu Buck Shot dengan Triple Shot yang kagak bakalan selesai sampai kiamat dan sukses menghancurkan seisi asrama.

Semuanya terjadi hanya gara-gara nama Sealand!

* * *

Di Nordic Mansion, seorang anak kecil berbaju pelaut langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

 _ **~Kisah Tentang Doppelganger~**_

Setahun yang lalu, Heroes Gakuen pernah diajar oleh seorang guru bernama Aeknard Sieghart. Guru yang satu ini gaul banget, bahkan murid-muridnya sampai manggil dia dengan kisaran (?) Sieghart-sensei, Aeknard-sensei, sampai 'Yo, Sieg-bro, yo, yo!' (Girl-chan: "Manggil guru kok kayak ngerap?" -_-").

Saat itu, dia sedang menjelaskan tentang aljabar di kelas Ranged dan Daren yang tiba-tiba dapat 'panggilan alam' pun izin ke toilet kepada Sieghart.

"Sieghart-sensei, boleh ke toilet kagak?" tanya Daren.

"Ya sudah! Cepetan, ya! Now go, go, go! Squiiiissssh!" jawab Sieghart sambil 'ngusir' anak berambut coklat ikal itu.

Daren langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar gurunya yang udah kayak 'seseorang' di fandom sebelah dan untuk menghindari sweatdrop akut, Daren pun bergegas ke toilet.

* * *

Toilet berada di samping ruang guru, jadi Daren langsung belok kanan setelah keluar kelas. Saat lewat di depan ruang guru, wajahnya langsung memutih gaje karena ternyata...

DI DALAM RUANGAN ITU HANYA ADA SIEGHART YANG JUMLAHNYA RATUSAN (?)! *capslock jebol!*

Daren pun langsung buru-buru ke toilet.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Sieghart yang heran karena Daren belum balik pun langsung menyuruh seseorang.

"Mercowlya-san!" panggil Sieghart.

"Ha'i, sensei?" tanya Alexia sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jemput Andreas-san ke toilet! Ngapain aja dia di toilet sepuluh menit?!" perintah Sieghart.

"Ha'i, sensei!" balas Alexia sambil keluar.

"Chotto matte! Kenapa kamu keluar?" tanya Sieghart gaje yang sukses membuat Alexia hanya bisa bingung.

"Lha? Bukannya tadi sensei nyuruh saya?" tanya Alexia polos yang sukses membuat Sieghart langsung headbang di papan tulis terdekat. (?)

"Maksud saya bukan kamu, tapi yang di belakang kamu itu..." jawab Sieghart miris sambil menunjuk seorang gadis di belakang Alexia dan orang yang dimaksud pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Lha, kakak beneran mau ikut?" tanya Alexia agak skeptis.

"Mau, dong~" balas Lucy watados.

'Lucy pasti ketularan virus incest, nih...' batin sekelas (kecuali Lucy dan Sieghart).

* * *

Lima menit kemudian di toilet...

Alexia dan Lucy (Girl-chan: "Beneran ikut nih anak?") langsung kaget karena mereka mendapati Daren yang udah dimutilasi. *plak!* Maksudnya, pingsan di toilet.

"Woy, Daren! Lu kenapa?" tanya Alexia sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Daren.

"Ya gue pingsan, lha!" jawab Daren nyolot yang sukses membuat Alexia dan Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

Setelah Daren bangun...

"Kok lu bisa pingsan di sini, sih?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Sebelumnya gue dulu yang nanya sama lu! Kok lu masuk ke sini? Ini kan toilet cowok!" balas Daren nanya balik kepada Lucy.

Lucy pun hanya bisa blushing dan langsung keluar dari situ.

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, kenapa lu bisa pingsan di sini?" Giliran Alexia yang bertanya.

"Gue tadi kaget aja pas tau kalau sekolah ini ada doppelgangger..." jelas Daren watados.

Webek, webek...

"DOPPELGANGGER?!" teriak Alexia kaget.

* * *

Sore harinya, para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen (plus Lucy) disuruh dateng ke kamar Mercowlya Trio (Alexia-Lucy-Exoray) untuk mengadakan rapat penting karena ada kepentingan tertentu.

"Yo! Kalian udah di sini?" sapa Ikyo beserta Icilcy, Flamy, Teiron, dan Thundy.

"So pasti, lha!" Jawab Saphire bersemangat.

"Jadi rapat bisa dimulai?" tanya Alexia yang baru dateng bersama Lucy, Daren, Exoray, dan Vience yang mengekor di belakangnya kayak main 'follow the leader'. *plak!*

"Oke, jadi apa yang mau dirapatin?" tanya Vience.

"Kita di sini mau rapatin tentang Sieghart-sensei!" jawab Alexia.

"Masa?" tanya Lucy sotoy yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan sepatu.

"Jangan sotoy, Lucy!" koor mereka semua (kecuali Alexia dan Lucy).

"Oke, deh! Seperti yang udah dibilangin Alexia barusan, gue bakalan ceritain hal yang gue alamin waktu ke toilet tadi pagi!" ujar Daren yang mulai bercerita.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"APA?!" koor mereka semua yang kaget mendengar cerita Daren barusan.

"Masa kita belum tau ini, sih?" tanya Teiron.

"Ya udahlah! Mendingan kita dateng aja ke rumah Sieghart!" usul Exoray.

"OSUUU!" koor yang lainnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di depan rumah Sieghart...

"Kenapa..." kata Icilcy menggantung.

"Suasananya..." lanjut Thundy.

"Kayak giniii?!" sambung yang lainnya bersamaan.

Mau tau kayak gimana? Tuh rumah udah kayak love hotel, coy!

TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang di dalam.

"Hoy, kenapa ada suara anak kecil?" tanya Daren kepada Musket yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

Pintu pun dibuka dan muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut kehijauan.

"Permisi, dek! Ayahmu ada?" tanya Ikyo sopan.

"Ayah?" tanya gadis itu bingung yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa saling menatap.

"Memangnya yang tinggal di sini siapa aja?" tanya Flamy heran.

"Hanya aku dan suamiku di sini!" jawab gadis itu watados.

Webek, webek...

"TERNYATA SIEGHART-SENSEI ITU PEDOOO!" koor mereka yang panik mendengarnya.

"Cho-chotto matte! Namae wa, dayo?" tanya Musket panik.

"Namae wa Aeknard Lime!" jawab gadis itu polos.

'Kayaknya nih anak udah diperkaos terus dihipnotis!' batin mereka semua.

"Oh iya, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Daren yang langsung ke inti permasalahan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oooh itu... Besok juga ilang kok Doppel-nya!" jelas Lime dan mereka semua pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut

"Jadi begitu ceritanya! Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu!" kata Alexia canggung dan langsung keluar diikuti yang lainnya kayak main 'follow the leader'. *plak!*

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, aku kagak tau harus bilang apa! Hmm, yang penting begitu deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	23. Heroes Gakuen Alphabetic Drabbles

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, maklum aja! ^^" Okay, Thanks for Review!:D**

 **BlueAhoge: Well, aku tak tau harus balas apa tapi terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Heroes Gakuen Alphabetic Drabbles**

* * *

 _ **A untuk Anak**_

"Aku ingin punya anak!"

Sebuah kalimat itu pun sukses membuat keempat anggota Magician Five lainnya langsung tersedak minuman masing-masing.

"F-Flamy..." kata Icilcy dengan nada kebapakan sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Mungkin kau ketinggalan berita, tapi kaum laki-laki-"

"Maksudnya bukan aku yang hamil, tapi punya anak dari seorang wanita!" potong Flamy meralat.

Mereka semua pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

Kirain!

* * *

 _ **B untuk Bakar-Bakaran**_

Alisa sedang bakar-bakaran di halaman belakang asrama demi memuaskan kecanduannya terhadap api. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis ini menyadari kalau apinya semakin kecil akibat menipisnya bahan bakar.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Teira yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bakar-bakaran!" jawab Alisa. "Oh iya, bisa cari bahan bakar untukku?"

"Gampang!" balas Teira yang langsung kabur dan kembali dengan setumpuk kertas.

Alisa langsung membakar kertas-kertas itu dan tak sengaja melihat tulisan 'Strategi Melawan Budaya Menyontek Siswa' di salah satu kertas.

"Tei-chan, dari mana kau dapat kertas ini?" tanya Alisa.

"Dari mejanya Mathias-sensei!" jawab Teira enteng.

"TEIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Jangan ditanya siapa yang teriak di atas barusan!

* * *

 _ **C untuk Candy**_

Malam tahun baru adalah malam dimana kedua orang ini pertama kali kencan nenikmati pemandangan di atap asrama sambil saling menukar rasa cinta mereka.

Di saat itulah, dia mencuri ciuman pertama gadis itu. Dia menciumnya dengan lembut dan perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap tanpa ada kekasaran atau nafsu.

Dia merasakan manis di bibirnya. Mulut gadis itu benar-benar manis seperti permen lolipop.

Dia memang suka makan yang manis-manis, seperti permen. Tapi menurutnya, bibir gadis itu adalah permen termanis yang pernah dicicipinya.

* * *

 _ **D untuk Dinner**_

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Dahi mereka sudah penuh oleh peluh dan desahan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tiba-tiba, mereka tersenyum licik satu sama lain.

Menu makan malam untuk Trio Andreas hari ini: ikan teri.

Siapa cepat, dia dapat!

* * *

 _ **E untuk English**_

 _...every island has different features and culture, which makes our country rich of ethnics, tourist attractions, bussiness areas, and nature resources._

Kalau teks itu dibaca oleh Feiren yang lidahnya Jepang tulen, jadinya begini:

"...eberii airando hasu difuran fiichasu ando karuchaa, hichi mekusu awaa kantori richi ofu ettonikusu, tourisu attorakkuchonsu, bushiinesu areasu, ando nachuaa rishoushasu."

Fery hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil ngomong, "Ya ampun! Bahasa Inggrisnya masih aneh!"

"Dia orang Jepang, Fery! Lidahnya memang seperti itu!"

"Dia kagak bisa bedain 'R' sama 'L', itu konyol!"

Tiba-tiba, penghapus papan tulis terbang mengenai bahu Moiya dan disusul dengan spidol yang menyambit kepala Fery.

* * *

 _ **F untuk Fujoshi**_

 _Namaku Exoray Mercowlya._

 _Semua menyangka bahwa aku menyukai Eka karena aku selalu bersamanya di kantin sekolah dan satu meja dengannya di kelas. Padahal..._

 _Aku menyukai temanku di kelas lain. Pandangannya dingin dan cuek sekali._

 _Tak ada yang tau bahwa di balik topengnya, tersembunyi seorang gentleman yang bahkan membuatku terpesona._

 _Vience Andreas, kelas Melee. Ketika dia menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan karena bola yang menghantam kepalaku sampai pusing, rasanya dunia adalah surga..._

 _MENCARI INSPIRASI. HINTS EXORAYXVIENCE SUSAH DICARI!_

Mata Exoray membelalak lebar saat membaca paragraf singkat yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di salah satu dokumen di laptop Lucy.

* * *

 _ **G untuk Gegner Wort/Lawan Kata**_

"Bastard!"

"Honey!"

"Diam!"

"Ramai!"

"Sial!"

"Mujur!"

"Emyyyyyyyy!"

"Thun-kuuuuuuun~"

Gadis Sorcerer itu terkekeh ria saat melihat wajah sang pemuda berambut biru di depannya itu memerah seketika.

"Gantian! Biar aku yang menjawab!" ujar Thundy sebal dan Elemy nyengir.

"Baiklah, Thun-kun! Sekarang aku duluan yang mulai~ Kalau 'Kau' kebalikannya?"

"Aku!"

"Benci?"

"Cinta!"

"Aku?"

"Kamu!"

Elemy langsung tersenyum senang mendengar semua jawaban Thundy.

"Kalau semua jawabanmu disambungkan?"

Pemuda Lightning Mage itu langsung termenung.

"A-aku cinta kamu?"

Elemy kembali tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

* * *

 _ **H untuk Hide and Seek**_ (Warning: Judul kagak sesuai isi, well...)

"Yang mau ikut main, ke koridor depan!"

Beberapa anak keluar mengikuti Saphire sambil ngakak. Udah gede begitu masih aja kayak anak kecil.

Tadinya Vience kagak mau ikutan, tapi saat melihat Vivi ikut...

"Hei! Gue ikutan, dong!"

"Vience buta!"

Vience sengaja mengikat saputangannya kagak terlalu kenceng di matanya karena siapa tau aja dia bisa menangkap Vivi.

HUP!

Tangannya berhasil menangkap orang setelah kejar-kejaran. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan orang itu dan meraba kepalanya.

"Lu pendek banget! Pasti Alexia, ya!"

"Vience!"

"Bukan! Lu pasti... Flamy!"

Saat dia membuka saputangan yang menutupi matanya, Vience pun langsung buru-buru melepaskan orang itu.

"E-Emil-sensei... Ma-maaf... Bercanda doang, kok..."

* * *

 ** _I untuk Inori no Kotoba/Doa_**

Doanya begitu serius dan hal itu membuat Vience sang saudara tertua penasaran.

Apa yang diminta adik bungsunya kepada Tuhan sampai dia begitu khusyuk? Sesuatu yang menyulitkan? Sesuatu yang mengganjal hati? Sesuatu yang mustahil tercapai?

"Kau berdoa apa?"

"Aku berdoa... Kalau Godzila datang, dia akan menyerangmu lebih dulu! Jadi aku bisa kabur duluan!"

* * *

 _ **J untuk Jealous**_

 _Vira x Voy_

"Voy, aku mencintaimu..." ujar gadis Witch itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan tangannya mengelus pelan kulit pemuda Dark Shaman itu.

Wajah Voy memerah, tapi matanya tidak berhenti menatap mata Vira dan dia pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Mereka saling berpelukan.

Lisa tertunduk lesu di belakang pilar yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari mereka.

Musnah sudah angan-angan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

 _Lisa x Voy_

"Lisa! Jangan pergi!" jerit pemuda itu pedih, sementara gadis Cyber Medic itu mendengus kesal.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyaksikanmu bersamanya? Lupakan saja! Aku tak sudi! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pergi!" balas Lisa tanpa menatap wajah Voy karena takut akan luluh dengan tatapan minta dikasihani pemuda itu.

"Lisa! Demi segala yang hidup, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu melebihi segalanya yang aku tau! Lisa, kemba-"

Dengan satu gerakan tangkas, gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh pemuda tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Tangan Lisa membelai rambut Voy dan menyentuh pipinya. Dia mendongkak dan melihat air mata yang masih memenuhi pelupuk mata Voy.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi..." ujar Lisa lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi jangan menangis lagi!"

Vira hanya tersenyum pedih mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Vira x Lisa_

"Menyingkirlah dariku!" jerit Lisa jengkel ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Vira.

"Ugh~ Rugi aku melepaskanmu!" balas Vira sambil terkekeh ria melihat reaksi Lisa yang keras kepala.

* * *

Di dapur, terlihat Voy yang sedang asyik merekam kejadian itu.

"Kirim ke Teiron, ah~"

* * *

 _ **K untuk Kyoudai/Sibling**_

Meskipun Lucia Mercowlya benci mengakuinya, kakaknya merupakan sosok lelaki yang hampir sempurna.

Hampir, jika kau membuang sifat jahil dan overprotective-nya.

Sesungguhnya, kakaknya itu lelaki yang dapat diandalkan. Dia selalu kembali kepada kakaknya kalau tak ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak bicara. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adik lelaki mereka di asrama karena orang tua mereka meninggal.

Kakaknya yang selalu bisa diandalkan, kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya, kakaknya yang dia cintai.

"Nii-chan, incest itu dosa, ya?" tanya Lucy dengan polosnya dan Exoray langsung tersedak makanannya.

"Lucy-chan, tolong jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Tei-chan!"

* * *

 _ **L untuk Layang-layang**_

Mira memanjat sebuah pohon karena mencoba untuk mengambilkan layangan temannya yang tersangkut. Tapi gagal dan dia terjatuh. Anehnya, dia tidak pernah menyentuh tanah.

Begitu membuka matanya, dia mendapati Shyo telah menangkap tubuhnya.

Awwww~

* * *

 _ **M untuk Matematika**_

Elemy baru mengerti bahwa huruf Q yang ditulis Thundy di samping angka lima itu adalah variabel setelah dijelaskan selama satu jam.

Thundy sebagai pengajar sendiri kagak nyadar kalau ada sepasang saudara yang ikut belajar gratis dari balik pintu kamarnya diam-diam.

"Jadi... Kalau kasusnya kayak begini, nilai 'x'-nya harus dicari dan dimasukkan ke fungsi yang pertama... Gampang kan, Emy? Emy?"

Gadis yang dipanggilnya terlihat bosan dan mengantuk yang sukses membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Penjelasanku susah dimengerti, hem..."

"Tidak, tidak..." ujar Elemy buru-buru. "Aku ngerti, kok! Cari turunannya, cari si 'x', lalu masukkan ke fungsi pertama! Oke, kau pintar sekali menjelaskannya!"

Faktanya adalah Elemy satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami metode pengajaran matematika Thundy yang tak bisa dicerna orang lain.

"Hebat, kau bisa mengerti..."

Mungkin karena... Faktor 'x' di antara mereka berdua?

* * *

 _ **N untuk Nilai**_

Daren menatap kertas ulangannya dengan galau (kagak tau harus marah atau nangis). Seumur hidup sibuk sama OSIS, kagak pernah dia dapet nilai ulangan segitu!

"Yah, anggota OSIS nilainya 42... Mau jadi apaan? Kagak malu, ya?"

"Bacot lu, Gino!" umpat Daren sambil ngasih death glare ke pemuda Infatryman itu. "Memang nilai lu sendiri berapa?!"

Gino malah nyengir lebar dengan tampang bikin muntah sambil ngomong, "Nilai gue 43!"

"Somplak! Nilai lu kagak jauh beda sama gue, jangan ngejek!"

"Setidaknya nilai gue di atas lu!"

Eyfin pun langsung datang melerai sambil ngomong, "Makanya, bergurulah sama gue!"

"NILAI LU BERAPA?!"

"Kagak tau, gue belum ulangan..."

* * *

 _ **O untuk Ovod/Pengganggu**_

Teiron selalu berhasil mengganggu acara piknik Magician Five.

Terkadang sering terbesit ide di benak kelima anak ini untuk menjodohkan Teiron dengan Meiva.

Hanya Elemy yang nekat menjodohkan Teiron dengan Jeremy atau adiknya sendiri si Teira.

* * *

 _ **P untuk Pramuka**_

"Teman-teman! Cepat masuk! Lukas-sensei udah di koridor!" seru Ikyo sambil berlari masuk ke kelas dan membuang jajanannya ke tong sampah.

Saat masuk kelas, auranya langsung suram.

"Hah?! Hari ini ada pelatihan Pramuka?!" tanya Eiuron kaget.

"Adaaa! Ini kan hari Sabtu!" seru Ikyo.

Webek, webek...

"AKU LUPA BAWA KACU!"

"SINI! PUNYA GUE AJA!'

"AH, MAKASIH BANYAK!"

"BENTAR DULU! I CHOOSE YOU, PIKAAAACHUUUUU!"

"WOY, AKU MINTANYA KACU! BUKAN PIKACHU! DIA KAGAK HIDUP DI SINI!"

"A-Aku lupa bawa topi..."

"Aku juga..."

BRAK!

Lukas pun mendobrak pintu dengan aura suram yang sukses membuat para murid di kelas Rare merinding gaje.

"Ayo kita belajar dari awal!" ujar personifikasi Norway itu yang langsung membuat semua murid menghela nafas lega.

"Syukur, deh! Aku lupa bawa kacu, nih..." ujar Eiuron.

"Nah, anak-anak! Apa kepanjangan dari Pramuka?" tanya Lukas.

"PRAJA MUDA KARANA!" seru sekelas (kecuali Ikyo).

"Ba-"

"Salah!" seru Ikyo memotong ucapan guru seenak pantatnya. "Itu salah!"

"Lha? Jadi apa, dong?" tanya Eiuron.

"PRASARANA MUDAH KANDAS! WUAHAHAHA!" seru Ikyo sambil tertawa nista.

"Pffttt... AHAHAHAHAHA!" Seisi kelas pun langsung ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Ikyo yang aneh tapi nyata.

"Jadi... Sekolah kita mudah rusak, dong? Kan prasarananya mudah kandas, bwahahahahaha!" tanya Eiuron yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

"IKYO! BERSIHKAN GUDANG SEPULANG SEKOLAH!"

* * *

 _ **Q untuk Q-words**_

"Please deh, Icy! Kok gue disuruh nyari 5000 kata dengan awalan huruf Q?" protes Elemy tidak terima saat dihukum sama Icilcy.

"Tadi kata Saphire lu abis jahilin teman sekelasnya si Miu sampai nangis!" jelas Icilcy nyolot.

"Oh God, dasar Miu tukang ngadu! Jadi dapet hukuman, deh!" gumam Elemy pelan.

Elemy ingin sekali kabur, tapi karena tatapan menyeramkan dari kakak angkatnya itu, lebih baik dia kerjakan saja.

* * *

 _ **R untuk Reito/Late**_

"Pak! Bukain pagar, dayo!"

"Kau udah telat lima kali, pulang sana!"

"Saya telat gara-gara adik saya ninggalin saya pas lagi BAB, dayo!"

"Bukan urusan saya!"

"Saya pelajar, dayo!"

"Saya juga tau! Pulanglah, Liferpoint!"

Musket langsung membuka buku undang-undang negaranya untuk ditunjukkan kepada satpam tersebut.

"Nih liat, dayo! Menurut pasal ini, menuntut ilmu adalah hak asasi manusia!"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama kerjaan saya?!"

"Berarti Bapak merebut hak asasi saya dan saya bisa lapor polisi biar Bapak dipenjara, dayo!"

"Hmm, benar juga! Maafkan Bapak, besok jangan telat!"

Musket Liferpoint pun berhasil masuk ke sekolah.

* * *

 _ **S untuk Shukufuku/Blessing**_

Makan semangkuk bakso panas di tengah hujan, itulah berkah.

Tidur di atas kasur yang seprainya baru diganti, itulah berkah.

Berjalan-jalan sore di sebuah taman sepi, itulah berkah.

Bergulung dalam selimut di pagi buta tanpa keharusan untuk bangun, itulah berkah.

Menjalani hal-hal di atas dengan orang yang dicinta, itulah berkah.

* * *

Orang yang dicinta adalah Elemy, itulah bencana.

* * *

 _ **T untuk Tort/Kue**_

Thundy adalah penggila kue. Mulai dari yang kecil macam cupcake sampai yang besar kayak kue ulang tahun.

Setiap kue yang dimakan olehnya pasti akan langsung dimakan bulat-bulat.

Oke, kalau kue yang kecil masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi...

KENAPA KUE ULANG TAHUN JUGA DITELAN BULAT-BULAT?! *plak!* *capslock jebol!*

Anehnya, Thundy tidak pernah tersedak saat menelan kue sebesar itu.

Entahlah, sepertinya hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tau!

* * *

 _ **U untuk Ulangan**_

Hari ini, seluruh anggota OSIS Heroes Gakuen dihadapkan dengan ulangan yang diadakan oleh Fiorel. Sontak, sebagian anggota OSIS pun langsung kalang kabut karena entah mau belajar apa.

'Ulangannya apaan, sih? Setidaknya bukan soal yang aneh-aneh, kan?' pikir sebagian yang kagak panik sambil mempelajari buku paket yang mereka pikir akan keluar di ulangan.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan Fiorel langsung membagikan kertas ulangan yang akan diujikan.

'Pantesan mereka kalang kabut! Soalnya kayak gini?!' pikir mereka yang jawdrop melihat soal ulangan yang akan diujikan karena tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pelajaran yang dipelajari.

'Gila! Ini mah lebih parah waktu pertama ulangan!' pikir mereka yang panik sambil facepalm karena melihat soal yang tingkat kegajeannya selangit.

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian, seluruh anggota OSIS pun keluar dengan muka suram.

* * *

 _ **V untuk Voice**_

"Hihihihihi..."

"AAAAH! ITU SUARA SIAPA?!"

Teiron langsung nyengir ketika mendapati Jeremy memeluknya dengan erat.

Hei, berterimakasihlah kepada Tino-sensei!

* * *

 _ **W untuk War**_

Perang adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Tapi, kenapa para murid Heroes Gakuen senang-senang saja mendengar kata itu?

Oh, rupanya mereka sering melakukan perang juga. Yup, perang bantal!

"Terima ini!" teriak Alexia sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah Saphire.

Yah, suasana kamar berisikan para anggota OSIS sarap nan labil yang sedang perang bantal itu memang sangat rusuh. Bahkan saking rusuhnya, pintu kamar tersebut bisa rusak di tempat.

* * *

 _ **X untuk Xylography**_

Thundy langsung kaget melihatnya.

Sejak kapan ada banyak ukiran kayu yang mirip sekali dengan wajah dan tubuhnya?

Ini pasti ulah Elemy!

"Oy, Emy! Sejak kapan lu bisa xilografi?"

"Sejak aku mengenalmu~"

* * *

 _ **Y untuk Yuniku/Unique**_

Satu kata untuk mereka. Unik. Bagaimana tidak?

Yang satu dari kelas Special, yang satu dari kelas Melee.

Yang satu tampangnya super dingin, yang satu tampangnya cukup hangat.

Yang satu berbadan sedang, yang satu berbadan kecil.

Oh, lalu apa persamaan mereka?

Shyo dan Mira sangat mengerikan dalam berbagai hal.

Unik, kan?

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak merinding disko kalau sedang memikirkan mereka berdua, bahkan saudara mereka sekalipun.

* * *

 _ **Z untuk Zebra**_

"Kulihat kulit Dary yang belang kayak zebra~" celetuk Vience mengejek kulit Daren yang belang karena keseringan berenang.

"Ngaca, dong! Kulitmu juga, tuh!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, gimana pendapat kalian sama 'Alphabetic Drabbles' ini? Yah, semoga terhibur! ^O^/

Review! :D


	24. Kegajean di Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Well, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan Faction War! Kenapa? Yah, banyak kasus yang mungkin udah kau tau! ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Kegajean di Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Jam setengah enam pagi, terlihat tiga cowok Mage dengan rambut putih, biru, dan coklat yang sedang bersembunyi di toilet. Mereka kira-kira mau ngapain, ya?

"Bruder, kenapa kita berada di toilet?" tanya salah satu Mage yang berambut biru.

Begitu Mage yang berambut putih menutup pintu, dia menatap kedua Mage lainnya dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Icy-nii?" tanya Mage yang berambut coklat.

"Kita kehabisan kopi..."

"HAAAAAH!?"

* * *

Di dapur asrama, terlihat dua gadis Mage yang ngamuk gaje karena sekarang jam enam pagi dan mereka tidak punya kopi.

"PERKELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak gadis Mage yang berambut coklat sambil mengangkat kulkas.

Sementara temannya yang berambut merah sibuk menendang-nendang lemari penyimpanan makanan.

* * *

Jika ada Mage yang rusuh karena kagak ada kopi, lain lagi dengan kejadian di bawah ini!

'Urh, sarapan, sarapan!' batin Ikyo sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Ketika lewat di depan pintu, dia melihat Daren yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas.

'Eh, itu kan Daren!' batinnya bingung.

"Hmm, aku, ah... Aku ingin bilang sesuatu... Semalam..."

'Dia selalu yang pertama datang ke sini!' Ikyo pun langsung masuk dan menyapa Daren, "Selamat pagi!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Daren kaget dan langsung pergi dengan kesal plus blushing. "Cih, menyebalkan!"

'Aneh sekali dia!' batin Ikyo tambah bingung. "Lagipula, waaah..."

Rupanya terdapat setoples es krim di dalam kulkas.

"Setiap pagi kulkas selalu tersedia es krim dengan ajaib! Yes!"

Dia pun langsung membawanya ke meja makan dimana di sana, terdapat Alexia yang sedang duduk santai sambil merapikan topinya.

"Walaupun es krim itu selalu berasa vanila entah kenapa!"

"Hm?" Alexia yang sedang minum kopi dan melihat apa yang ingin dimakan Ikyo langsung berteriak, "JANGAN MAKAN ITU!"

* * *

Nah, kali ini bakalan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya! Check it out!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tei-chan!" kata Lisa sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Oh, terima kasih!" balas Teira.

"Hadiah dariku, aaaah~" Lisa muncul di belakangnya dengan garpu plus stroberi yang berada di mulutnya.

"Hey, jangan buat lelucon seperti itu!" seru Teira kaget.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

Setelah hening beberapa saat...

HAP!

Vira langsung menyambarnya dan dia pun berakhir babak belur karena dihajar oleh Lisa.

* * *

Well, daripada hanya murid yang diperhatikan, lebih baik kita liat keadaan para guru!

"AKU INI MANLY, MANLY!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut ponytail sambil merobek bajunya. "LIHATLAH DADAKU INI!"

"AKU TAK SUKA DENGAN RAMBUT PANJANG INI, ASDFGHJKL, QWERTYUIOP, ZXCVBNM! AKU AKAN MEMELUK POHON SEKARANG!"

Celotehannya pun sukses membuat Luthfi dan Idham hanya bisa memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, BAMBI!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mengangkat seekor rusa (yang entah datang darimana).

"Thias?" panggil Luthfi kepada Luthias.

"Ja?" tanya yang bersangkutan.

"Aku ingin kau mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya!" usul Luthfi.

"Vent, hvorfor er jeg _(Tunggu, kenapa aku)_?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Karena dia sangat dekat denganmu!" jawab Luthfi. "Kalau semua cara yang kau gunakan gagal, kau harus menggunakan geyser dan lava untuk menenangkannya!"

"Kau ingin aku... Apa?!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH, ASDFGHJKL!" seru Luthias sambil menyemprotkan geyser dengan pistol air untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Rupanya cara itu cukup efektif juga, ya!

* * *

Nah, mari kita lihat keadaan di luar asrama!

"Lance-nii! Coba patahkan ini, deh!" pinta Fiorel sambil memberikan sebuah ranting besar.

"Hmmm, oke!" balas Lance sambil mengambil ranting itu. "Hiat!"

KRAK!

"Kalau yang ini?" Fiorel memberikan sebuah batang kayu.

"Mungkin tidak mudah, tapi... Hiat!"

KRAAAK!

"Wah, Lance-nii hebat!" puji Fiorel kagum. "Nah, coba pohon di sebelah sana!"

"Sepertinya sulit, tapi akan kucoba! Hiat!"

KRAAAAAK! BRUK!

"Lance-nii keren!" ujar Fiorel terkesan. "Oh, oh, coba pilar besar di jalan itu!"

"Agak mustahil, tapi baiklah! Hiat!"

KRAAAAAAAAAAAK! BRUUUUUK!

"Woooooow!" seru Fiorel berbinar-binar.

'Hari ini selalu damai seperti biasanya!' batin Garu yang melihat kedua makhluk itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Banyak yang terinspirasi dari komik-komik somplak yang nemu di fanpage FB! Yah, makanya lumayan singkat begitu deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	25. A Nonsense Day in Heroes Gakuen

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Nonsense Day in Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Bukan Heroes Gakuen namanya kalau tak ada yang nista di sana! Yuk kita intip beberapa kejadian di bawah ini!

* * *

 _ **~Dangdutan Nista di Kelas Melee~**_

Ketika kelas Melee sedang dangdutan dengan hebohnya dengan Alisa, Loren, dan Kaila sebagai penyanyi, tiba-tiba Giro nongol bak jin lampu sambil menyapa seluruh pelaku konser dadakan nista tersebut yang sayangnya malah dikacangin sama seisi kelas yang masih aja joget-joget ria.

Nyebelinnya lagi, dia berdiri di tengah pintu masuk kelas dan cowok itu langsung disuguhi pantat Alisa yang lagi ngebor tepat di depannya.

Wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu pun langsung dikentutin plus didorong dengan tenaga badak oleh pantat Alisa yang seru-serunya berjoget dan dia pun terhempas ke belakang bersama bau asap ala pembakaran sampah (karena Alisa itu Fire Imp dan dia punya elemen api, catat itu).

Karena merasa terlecehkan, Giro pun membentuk kedua tangannya seperti pistol dan...

"SECRET TECHNIQUE: CATLITE SPECIAL HIT! HEYAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Alhasil, pantat Alisa pun dimasuki benda asing dan yang bersangkutan langsung mengeluarkan jeritan keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK! GABRUK! CETAR! PRANG! MEOOOW! MBEEEK! ROAAAAAR! OHYAAAAAA! (?)

Alhasil, Alisa pun oleng dan jatuh dari panggung. Loren dan Kaila pun ikut tertimpa plus terseret dan jatuh berjamaah diikuti oleh sebagian murid beserta dua meja yang ikut terjatuh.

* * *

Di kelas Ranged...

"Etto, Lucy..."

"Apa, Nayla?"

"Kayaknya tadi ada gempa kecil, deh! Lu ngerasain getar-getar dikit, kagak?"

"Lu ngerasain juga? Gue kira cuma perasaan doang!"

* * *

Kita kembali ke kelas Melee!

Meja berantakan, murid-murid jatuh berserakan, lantai retak-retak mengenaskan, dan kipas angin di langit-langit tetap berputar karena tidak ada seorang nista pun yang dapat menggapainya.

Intinya, kayak kapal pecah!

"SIAPA TADI YANG NYODOK, HAH?! SIAPA?! NGAKU!" teriak Alisa ganas.

"Etto..."

Alisa menoleh ke sumber suara di tengah keheningan yang ternyata adalah Liona (yang kagak menjadi salah satu korban).

"Tadi ada! Dia dikentutin, terus dipantatin sama kamu! Karena kesal, terus nyodok deh..."

"LUTUNG KEJAR! SIAPA DIA?!"

"Giro-sensei..."

Alisa pun langsung kicep dan orang yang ditunjuk oleh lawan bicaranya pun mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap nan mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

Let's Pray to Melee Class!

* * *

 _ **~Menyulut Amarah Guru~**_

Di kelas Special...

"Kira-kira kenapa, ya... Kok wajahnya Berwald-sensei sesuatu banget?" tanya Frida kepada Vroyen yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu.

Wali kelas Special adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, personifikasi Swedia yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi guru dengan pembawaan dan riwayat hidup yang sedemikian hancurnya.

Berwald kagak pernah marah. Tapi tetap saja, murid-muridnya masih sungkan menghadapi orang sepertinya. Mereka merasa seperti ketemu guru baru setiap hari.

Istilahnya: selalu merasa asing dengan wali kelas sendiri.

Sesuatu yang aneh bin ajaib dan juga merupakan misteri Illahi.

Ekspresi Berwald sendiri sebenernya juga kagak banyak berubah setiap harinya, tapi entah kenapa...

Hari ini, aura dan ekspresinya lain daripada yang lain.

Apakah Berwald akan marah karena ulangan anak asuhnya yang hancur-hancuran?

Wah! Itu akan menjadi trending topic di Heroes Gakuen!

WALI KELAS SPECIAL, BERWALD OXENSTIERNA, AKHIRNYA MARAH UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DI DEPAN PARA MURID KARENA NILAI ULANGAN YANG JELEK. KONON SEKARANG SEDANG DIINTROGASI OLEH PIHAK SEKOLAH APAKAH KESEHATAN MENTALNYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA ATAU TIDAK DAN KELAS SPECIAL MASIH MENUNGGU KABAR DARI WALI KELAS MEREKA.

Kagak kebayang reaksi para murid jika sampai artikel itu ditempel di mading sekolah dan bisa dipastikan kabar itu akan mengalahkan berita tentang wajah Mathias yang mirip dengan kambing.

Garing? R*** Jelolo!

"B'iklah... k'lian s'mua sud'h m'n'rima h'sil ulang'an..." kata Berwald.

Seisi kelas pun terdiam. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang, tapi tangan mereka sangat gatal pengen nulis status di FB.

 _Keajaiban Dunia terjadi di kelas Special! Akhirnya wali kelas gue (Berwald-sensei) bisa marah-marah juga, bro!_

'Pasti banyak yang nge-like, banyak yang komen, gue pun jadi terkenal, akhirnya diliput di majalah sekolah, terus di koran setempat, lalu buat video dan di-upload di Youtube! Terus, gue diwawancarai dan akhirnya, dapet award artis newcomer papan atas di acara televisi!'

Singkatnya, itulah pikiran beberapa siswa.

"K'lian sud'h t'u s'nd'ri n'lainy'?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa murid pun kecewa dengan reaksi Berwald yang itu-itu aja.

'Ya ampun, sensei! Marah kek, ngamuk kek, nangis kek, terhura kek! Dia manusia atau robot keluaran terbaru, sih? Terus, robot guru itu diujicobakan di sekolah kita?'

"Frida..." panggil Miuto dan Frida pun noleh.

"Kita jalankan rencana B..." bisik Miuto yang kayaknya merencanakan sesuatu dan Frida pun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"S'ya s'ndiri j'ga k'cewa d'ngan 'ni..." ujar Berwald yang tiba-tiba terpotong karena...

"POTONG BEBEK ANGSA, MASAK DI KUALI! MATHIAS-SENSEI KAMBING, MINTA DISEMBELIH!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Mathias yang lagi jalan-jalan pun langsung kejedot tiang sambil ngomel, "Siapa nih yang ngeledek gue?!"

* * *

Back to Special Class!

Murid-murid lainnya pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan terlihat Miuto, Vroyen, dan Frida yang lagi dangdutan pake speaker. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, sebuah poster tertempel di belakang dengan tulisan 'MENYULUT AMARAH BERWALD-SENSEI' dan itu pun terlihat jelas oleh Berwald sendiri.

Berwald hanya bisa diam melihat Miuto yang muter kepala ala Trio Macan, Frida yang goyang inul, serta Vroyen yang hanya mengatur speaker.

Mau aja tuh bocah Heavy Crasher ngikutin pasangan sedeng itu...

Garing? R*** Jelolo!

"Stress lu pada! Ditebas Berwald-sensei tau rasa lu!" seru Shyo.

"Kagak kenal, kagak kenal!" gumam Miu dan Monika tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Sensei, kalau mau tau siapa mereka, yang pasti mereka bukan teman kami..." ujar Shyo kepada Berwald.

"D'n s'b'gai g'ntiny', k'lian 'kan m'n'rima t'mbah'n p'laj'ran..." lanjut Berwald.

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI, KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU!"

"ASTUTIIII!"

"K'mi s'pakat k'lau k'lian 'kan d'aj'rkan ol'h or'ng l'ar..."

"IBU-IBU BAPAK-BAPAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA ANAK BILANG AKU, AKU YANG TENGAH MALU, SAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU, KARENA CUMA DIRIKU YANG TAK LAKU-LAKU!"

"J'dwal 'da d' m'ding s'kolah, s'lakan d'lihat d' s'na..."

"KAMULAH MAKHLUK TUHAN, YANG TERCIPTA, YANG PALING SEKSI!"

Sontak, Monika langsung tersenyum mesum dan Miu pun merinding sambil menjaga jarak dari gadis itu.

"Woi, lagu zaman jahilliah lu pake!" seru Shyo.

"S'ya h'rap k'lian b'sa m'njadi leb'h b'ik..." kata Berwald sambil menghindari lemparan botol dari Trio Sarap itu.

"ANARKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

"S'kian d'n t'rima k'sih..." Berwald pun langsung pergi.

"Eh?"

Sontak, sekelas mulai hening dan Trio Sarap itu pun langsung cengo karena ternyata Berwald kagak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Dia tuh orang atau setan, sih?" tanya Miuto cengo.

"Ya jelas manusia, lha!" jawab Shyo santai.

"Terus..." Frida pun mulai connect. "Dia tadi ngomong apa?"

"SALAH SENDIRI KAGAK DENGERIN!"

* * *

 _ **~Nyanyian dan Latahan~**_

Lain lagi dengan kelas Premium yang heboh karena...

"HAH?! MASA SIH?!" jerit Exoray kaget.

"MASA KAGAK PERCAYA BANGET, SIH?! YA IYA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" teriak Eka sampai lantai kelas Premium retak semua.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Entah kenapa, Teiron malah numpang lewat di kelas Premium sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Sweet Child O Mine' dengan lirik yang salah.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWH! SUWITZAL IS MAAAAAAYN! OOOOO-OO-OO-OOWH! SUWITZAL IS MAAAAAAAAYN!"

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK!

Sontak, semua murid kelas Premium yang mendengarnya pun langsung pingsan di tempat karena kaget mendengar suara cowok Earth Mage barusan.

"Semuanya pingsan? Oke! Gue juga, ah!" seru Teiron sambil pura-pura pingsan di tempatnya.

Dasar dia itu!

KREEET!

Pintu kelas Premium terbuka dan Idham yang membuka pintu itu langsung jawdrop plus facepalm sendiri melihat kerumunan makhluk yang ternyata adalah para muridnya yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Dia pun mengambil sapu di pojok kelas dan langsung menepuk seluruh wajah muridnya dengan ijuk sapu tersebut.

PAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPAK!

"WOOOOOOOY! BANGUN KALIAN SEMUA! INI UDAH SIAAAAAAAANG!" pekik Idham kagak nyelow.

Para murid kelas itu pun satu per satu mulai sadar. Setelah mereka semua (kecuali Teiron) sadar, mereka pun segera mengeluarkan buku masing-masing.

"Oke, buka buku kalian! Kita akan belajar ten-"

 _Kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa ni tsukuriageta, mori no oku no chiisa na eigakan~_

"Halo, dengan Idham di sini! Ada apa, ya?" tanya pemuda berambut tipis itu sambil mengangkat telepon.

Dia pun mulai bercakap ria dengan orang di telepon itu sampai...

PRANG!

"LELELELELELELE IKAN LELE!" latah Idham yang sukses membuat seisi kelas langsung ngakak.

Pemuda yang udah terlanjur kicep itu pun langsung meminta maaf kepada sang penelpon dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar sambil berteriak, "WOY, BUNYI APAAN TUH?!"

"Maaf, sensei! Tadi itu vas bunga kelas yang kesenggol sama saya!" balas Daniel sambil nyengir dan terlihat sekumpulan pecahan vas bunga di tangannya.

Idham pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil ngomong, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dan langsung keluar kelas untuk melanjutkan teleponnya.

* * *

 _ **~Ikyo Modus Edition~**_

 _Modus Part 1_

Karena terlalu banyak absen, Ikyo terpaksa harus mengerjakan banyak tugas bersama junior yang beda satu angkatan.

Kebetulan saat Tino-sensei memberikan tugas presentasi berpasangan, Ikyo dipasangkan dengan Linda. Linda cantik dan Ikyo mendengar bahwa yang bersangkutan belum punya pacar. Karena Ikyo juga masih jomblo, kayaknya cocok juga.

"Maaf, Kak." Gadis Lucifer itu terlihat canggung karena baru pertama kali kerja kelompok dengan senior. "Tadi namanya siapa, ya?"

"Justin."

"Justin siapa?"

"Justin (Just in) your heart, I will lay my love."

* * *

 _Kitsukami Ikyo, kelas Rare, usaha._

* * *

 _Modus Part 2_

"Kak Ikyo, guru pembimbingnya siapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Linda udah mulai bikin presentasi?"

"Baru pembukaan sih, Kak. Tapi kan harus tau siapa aja yang biasa jadi pembimbing dan gimana wataknya. Biar bisa siap-siap."

"Oh... Mau Kakak bimbing?"

"Bimbing presentasi?"

"Bimbing ke pelaminan kita~"

* * *

 _Kitsukami Ikyo, 17 tahun, 10 Agustus, Leo, ujung-ujungnya modus._

* * *

 _ **~Luthias Baper Edition~**_

 _Baper Part 1_

"Oy, Green!" sapa Lukas sambil menepuk pundak Luthias yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan soal ulangan yang dibuatnya dan terlihat gelas bekas kopi di atas mejanya. "Kapan UTS sama Giro-nya selesai?"

Luthias langsung menoleh ke arah sang Norwegian dengan alis berkerut tanda bingung.

UTS? Dengan Giro?

"Aku bahkan kagak satu mapel sama dia, gimana bisa ujian bareng?"

"Maksudnya Ubungan Tanpa Status~"

Luthias mulai baper dan Lukas pun langsung disiram kopi oleh sang Greenlandic.

* * *

 _Baper Part 2_

"Cintaku dan pendapatku di rapat sekolah sama nasibnya, ditolak terus!"

* * *

 _Luthias Oersted, 16 tahun, 1 Mei, Taurus, baper (lagi)._

* * *

 _Baper Part 3_

"Luthias, futsal sama anak kelas Ranged, yuk!" ajak Lance.

"Kagak usah, deh!" tolak pemuda jabrik itu.

"Yah, ayo dong! Sekali-kali olahraga, biar sehat!"

"Setiap hari aku lari, kok! Lari dari kenyataan!"

Luthias (masih aja) baper.

* * *

 _Baper Part 4_

"Kenapa mengutip itu penting, sensei?" tanya Nova kepada Luthias.

"Karena kita kagak boleh asal ambil pendapat orang lain, termasuk pacarnya!"

Luthias (keterusan) baper.

* * *

 _ **~Kenangan~**_

Di depan mading sekolah...

Tiga tahun terlewati.

"Gue lulus!"

"Oy, minna! Si Berna peringkat satu UN sekolah kita, lho!"

Aku sengaja menjauh dari papan pengumuman yang disesaki teman-teman seangkatan dan menuju ke pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Kupandangi seluruh gedung sekolah dan menutup mata. Kubiarkan memoriku memutar setiap adegan yang kualami di sini.

Sekolah bukanlah sekedar guru dan ulangan... Rasanya baru kemarin aku mendaftar ke sekolah ini bersama Elwa-nee.

Seseorang mencengkeram dan mengguncang keras bahuku hingga aku membuka mataku. Aku berada di kelas, tapi tak ada murid lain. Di depanku ada Lisa dan terdengar suara Vira.

"...Flamy, bangun Flamy! Udah bel pulang, nih! Jangan mati dulu!"

* * *

 _ **~Lift~**_

Ada alasan kenapa seorang Daren Andreas tidak mau bertemu dengan Luthfi, guru olahraganya, di dalam lift Department Store.

TING!

"Selamat siang, Kakak. Selamat datang di Alfamart. Weekend ini kita ada promo, Kakak. Mungkin tertarik? Oh iya, jangan lupa isi pulsanya, Kakak~"

Akhirnya, Daren pun memilih untuk turun lewat eskalator karena tidak rela satu lift dengan guru sarap.

* * *

 _ **~Dance Dance Revolution~**_

Di asrama Heroes Gakuen, Doni sedang bermain DDR bersama Dodi. Mereka tengah bertarung dance. Anehnya, skor mereka terus sama persis hingga tinggal 1 panah tersisa.

'Sedikit lagi... Kalau seandainya aku bisa menginjaknya dengan nilai 'Perfect', aku pasti menang!' batin Doni.

Panah itu semakin dekat...

Dekat...

Dekat sekali...

Dan...

MISS!

"Wuaaaaargh!" teriak Doni frustasi.

Sementara itu, Dodi berhasil menginjaknya dengan 'Perfect'.

"Aku kalah..." gumam Doni.

"Doni, sekarang kita main 'Pump It Up', yuk!" ajak Dodi.

"Ayo! Kita battle lagi dan kali ini, aku kagak bakalan kalah!" seru Doni.

Sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah menjadi rival, deh!

* * *

 _ **~Tugas~**_

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat Elemy yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang berjibun dengan wajah mengantuk. Saking ngantuknya, dia sampai tertidur.

* * *

Ketika terbangun beberapa jam kemudian...

"HUWALA! TUGAS BELUM PADA KELAAAAAAAAR!" teriaknya frustasi.

Dia pun kembali mengerjakan dengan serius, sampai akhirnya...

"HUWALAAAAA! TUGAS GUE UDAH SELESAI!" sorak gadis berambut coklat twintail itu sambil berjoget ria.

* * *

Tapi kenyataannya, cewek Sorcerer itu malah ngigau sambil ngiler plus mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Se... Selesai... Sai... Sai..."

* * *

 _ **~Monster Rendang~**_

 _Hari ini gue sama temen-temen gue dikasih nasi kotak isi rendang gratis sama Garu-sensei dan Fiorel-sensei yang ngadain acara syukuran karena kucing mereka udah bisa manjat Menara Eiffel._

 _Tiba-tiba..._

 _BUUUUUM!_

 _Sebuah meteor tak dikenal datang dan menghantam asrama kami. Dari meteor itu, keluarlah cairan pink yang mengenai sisa rendang kami. Alhasil, rendang itu pun berubah jadi monster dan menyerang sebagian penghuni asrama._

 _"Aaaah, tolong! Selfie dulu, ah!" jerit Miska yang malah ngeluarin HP._

 _"Musket, tolongin gue! Si Miska kagak usah!" teriak Feiren._

 _Kalau begini jadinya, mendingan gue cepetan bertindak. Gue mah kagak perlu berubah pake kostum kayak Super Hero, karena gue sendiri udah jadi Super Dorm_ (Note: 'Dorm' itu artinya asrama, ya! ^^/) _tanpa kostum sama sekali._

 _Yah daripada duitnya abis buat kostum, mending buat makan._

 _Pertarungan pun berlangsung sengit. Mengingat tuh monster adalah rendang, jadinya gue mencoba memakan mereka sampai habis._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun langsung lenyap di perut gue._

 _Sepertinya setelah ini gue kagak usah makan selama 3 bulan, deh!_

 _Itulah sebabnya kenapa tiap kali gue liat rendang, bawaannya selalu pengen ngancurin mereka pake pencernaan, dayo~_

* * *

"Hehehe! Komik gue hebat kan, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil menyelesaikan komik di mejanya. "Entar gue kirim ke kantor majalah aja, dayo! Biar bisa ditampilin di sana, hihihi!"

Tapi sayangnya...

BUUUUUUM!

Sebuah meteor menghantam asrama dan komik Musket pun tidak bisa ditampilkan di majalah.

* * *

 _ **~N'UPIL'clear~**_

Suasana di asrama kali ini agak lain karena Vience dan Moiya mau jalan sama gebetan masing-masing.

"Kalian para jomblo jaga asrama, ya! Kita mau nge-date dulu!" kata Vience.

"Kapan-kapan cari pacar, dong! Biar malam minggu-nya kagak gitu terus!" saran Moiya iseng.

"Grrrrrrr..." geram Fery dan Saphire kesal.

Sementara Thundy hanya diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Terserah apa mau mereka, pikirnya.

Sebagai seorang jomblo bermartabat, kegiatan pemuda Lightning Mage yang satu ini adalah meneliti penggunaan upil sebagai tenaga nuklir ditemani Germouser si Germany-cat, asisten imutnya. *HOEK!*

Menakjubkan, bukan?

Sebenarnya Thundy senang aja melihat Vience dan Moiya udah punya gebetan.

* * *

Tapi keesokan paginya...

"Thun, pinjem duit lu dong! Duit gue abis buat traktir Vivi-chan, nih!" pinta Vience.

"Iya nih, Thun! Kita pengen pinjem sama Fery dan Saphire kan malu karena udah ngejek mereka!" timpal Moiya.

"Makanya lu berdua kalau makannya masih ngos-ngosan, jangan sok traktir anak orang! Masih bergantung sama ortu aja udah sombong!" nasihat Thundy sambil memberikan sepasang benda kecil kepada kedua temannya. "Udahlah! Nih, buat lu berdua!"

"Ini apaan, Thun?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Bisa dijual kagak, nih?" Moiya yang juga bingung memperhatikan benda itu baik-baik.

"Itu... Upil gue!"

BOOM! DUAAAAR!

Dan ledakan pun mulai terdengar setelah pemuda berambut biru itu mengatakan kalimat barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Kesurupan?~**_

Malam hari di asrama Heroes Gakuen kali ini cukup absurd, karena...

"Gewurarawafuawareu!"

Tiba-tiba Alexia kesurupan!

"Waduh, kita mesti gimana nih? Jangan-jangan dia kesurupan sapi mabok!" seru Gino panik.

"Wah, kebetulan nih! Lex, kasih tau nomor togel yang keluar besok, dong!" ujar Eyfin nyari untung.

"Hush! Yang bener aja lu?!" bentak Willy sambil menabok lengan Eyfin.

"Bentar, gue telpon Arthur dulu!" ujar Emil sambil mengetik sebuah nomor di HP-nya.

For your info, Arthur Kirkland (alias England si personifikasi beralis tebal *Ups!*) adalah teman deket Alexia. Pemuda Cowboy itu sering mampir ke tempat magangnya (sebagai dukun merangkap pesulap) untuk sekedar minum teh.

"Halo, dengan Arthur di sini! Oh, Emil! Ada apa, ya? Tumben nelpon! Eh, Alexia kesurupan?" tanya Arthur kaget.

"Iya, nih! Kami kagak tau mesti ngapain! Lu bisa ke sini, kagak?" balas Emil yang panik karena Alexia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oke, gue bakalan ke sana! Mendingan lu jagain aja tuh anak, jangan sampe kabur!" ujar Arthur sambil menutup telepon dan berteriak, "Taksi!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

BRAK!

"Nah, mana yang kesurupan?" tanya Arthur sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Lama banget, sih! Anaknya udah naik ke atas, tuh!" seru Gino sambil menunjuk Alexia yang ternyata udah nemplok di langit-langit asrama.

"Huwala hulaka wulaka vuwaka, keluarlah dari tubuh Alexia! Mau apa kau, wahai demit?" tanya Arthur sambil ngeluarin HP-nya.

"Wih, masih sempetnya aja selfie!" celetuk Willy.

"Semuanya, cepatnya siapkan kue lapis dan bolu gulung beserta cocktail sekarang juga!" perintah Arthur. "Atau Aexia akan dirasuki selamanya oleh siluman kuda liar!"

Alhasil, beberapa temannya pun menyiapkan yang diminta Arthur dan Alexia pun langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik... Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja, biar aku yang mengurus Alexia!" usul Arthur.

"Makasih, Thur! Tolong jaga Alexia, ya!" pinta Emil.

* * *

Tapi tengah malamnya...

"Nyahahaha! Thanks banget, Thur! Gue jadi bisa makan gratisan, deh!" kata Alexia sambil bersalaman dengan Arthur.

"Makasih juga ya, Lex! Kebetulan gue sepi orderan, jadi harus nyari kegiatan biar kagak nganggur!" balas Arthur. "Kan malu sama dukun lainnya kalau sepi orderan!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kayaknya nih fic cuma sampai 30 Chapter mengingat ane suka buntu ide plus harus ngurusin fic fandom sebelah yang belum kelar! Well, memang begitulah! ^^V

Beberapa bagian terakhir itu berasal dari sebuah komik! Sumpah, ngakak abis dah bacanya! XD

Review! :D


	26. It is Our Day!

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Kelas Special terkadang juga bisa sedeng, lho! *dihajar seisi kelas Special.* Oh iya! Buat yang bagian masukin Black Rose ke Heroes Gakuen, Chapter depan bakalan ada kok! Tenang aja! ^^V Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 26: It is Our Day!**

* * *

 _Benang jodoh itu banyak macamnya._

 _Ada yang tipis (yang berarti hubungan rapuh nan rentan untuk berpisah), ada yang tebal (yang berarti kuat dan berlangsung selamanya), ada yang masih tersambung, ada yang sudah terputus, ada yang tak tau kemana benang itu tersambung, ada yang kusut dan diisi oleh pertengkaran, dan ada juga yang mulus dan berjalan dengan kebosanan._

 _Warna pun bisa bermacam-macam, merah darah, pink, sampai kelabu._

* * *

Thundy pun menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang, kemudian membaringkan diri di ranjang kamarnya sambil memikirkan segala hal tentang percintaan.

Dia sudah tau, bahkan pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi sebagai seorang immortal bertubuh anak remaja berusia 15 tahun (yang umur aslinya tinggal dikalikan 10 dengan umur fisiknya), kisah cintanya selalu berakhir dengan tragis.

'Apa aku memang tidak pantas jatuh cinta...'

Pemuda itu pun menutup matanya dan mulai mengingat sesuatu.

* * *

 _Saat itu, dia berada di sebuah rumah sakit dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang terbaring di depannya._

 _"Bangunlah!" gumamnya lirih._

 _Gadis itu terbaring di ranjang dengan selang di tangan, mulut, dan hidungnya. Tubuh yang hanya bisa bertahan dengan bantuan mesin._

 _"Lucu sekali, ya? Dunia ini begitu damai dan, tiba-tiba..." Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Semuanya runtuh, perang meletus, bom dimana-mana, dan... Kau sudah tidak ada..."_

 _Dia ingat sekali. Semuanya berawal dari serangan nuklir dan berujung dengan meletusnya perang._

 _Sekarang pun dia tengah bertarung._

 _"Aku akan membalas dendammu di perang ini, akan kuburu orang itu sampai mati!"_

 _Thundy mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan lembut. Sang gadis yang telah lama tertidur dan berjuang untuk hidup._

 _Perang telah menghancurkan segalanya._

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru itu pun langsung menggeleng untuk membuyarkan bayangan itu.

'Sial, kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian itu...'

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dering dari HP-nya di atas meja dan dia pun mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama.

"Halo?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

Sesaat hening.

"Biar kutebak, ini Emy kan?"

Hening pun melanda lagi dan Thundy pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kenapa lagi, hem?"

Kembali hening.

"Dia menduakanmu lagi, ya? Kasihan banget punya pacar kayak gitu!"

Keheningan lagi.

"Makanya aku sudah bilang jangan, tapi kau sendiri malah ngeyel! Sekarang maumu apa? Cinta saja tidak cukup, tau!" nasihat Thundy. "Benar-benar menyedihkan..."

"Hiks..."

Setelah isakan itu, muncullah keheningan antara pemuda Lightning Mage itu dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Aku akan ke sana, oke?"

Dia pun menutup panggilan sambil berdiri dan segera keluar kamar.

* * *

Di sebuah taman...

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Thundy sambil melipat tangannya.

"Begini, jadi..."

Elemy pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya. Dimana dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, tapi malah dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"Terus, aku harus apa?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aku, aku merasa kalau, hiks..." Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali terisak sambil bersender pada pohon di dekatnya. "Sepertinya aku harus move on dengan seseorang yang spesial, yang selalu mengisi hidupku setiap hari..."

"Lalu?"

"Dan... Orang yang kucintai itu... Berada di dekatku saat ini..."

Webek, webek...

"Jadi, apa orang yang kau cintai itu... Aku?"

Elemy menghela nafas panjang sambil bertanya, "Baru nyadar, ya?"

Thundy pun menunduk malu dengan wajah merah.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, tapi..."

"Ya?"

Pemuda Lightning Mage itu pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya.

"A-aku juga, men-cintaimu..."

Tiga kata itu bagaikan Supernova yang tak terduga, meledak, dan menghisap jarak di antara mereka tanpa sisa.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya penantian panjang sang gadis Sorcerer pun terbayar sudah.

"Terima kasih, Thun-kun!"

Ketika keduanya ingin berciuman, Thundy menyadari ada yang menuju ke arah mereka dan...

"Awas!"

Elemy langsung didorong sampai jatuh terduduk, sementara Thundy sendiri nyaris terkena benda yang sukses menancap di pohon terdekat.

"What the... Ini kan tongkat gesek biola, siapa yang melempar ini?" tanya Thundy bingung.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat sang pelaku yang melempar benda barusan. Anak berkacamata dengan rambut sepunggung diikat ponytail dan memakai jaket coklat.

"Kalian kagak tau aturan, ya?! Siapa yang nyuruh kalian pacaran di tempat umum, hah?!" bentak orang itu sambil memperlihatkan jari tengahnya.

"O-oy, jangan tunjukkan jari itu!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam pigtail dengan baju biru yang berada di dekat orang itu kaget.

"Oh, rupanya Giro-sensei dan Garu-sensei!" kata Elemy yang mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Cih! Kalian berdua masih beruntung, karena aku masih mau memaafkan kalian! Tapi lain kali, jangan harap masih bisa hidup!" ujar Giro sambil melipat tangan dengan emosi.

"Well... Oke, sensei! Kami janji!" balas kedua anak kelas Mage itu bersamaan.

"Baguslah!" Giro pun berbalik sambil memegangi tangan Garu dan berkata, "Ayo pergi!"

"Hey, tunggu dulu!"

Yah, lebih baik kita abaikan saja mereka!

* * *

Malam harinya, asrama sedang mati lampu bersamaan dengan hujan petir yang sukses membuat suasana jadi mencekam.

"Yang lainnya pada kemana, sih?" tanya Thundy.

"Si Alexia udah tidur, si Ikyo belum balik, yang lainnya entahlah!" jawab Exoray.

"Jadi tinggal kita bertiga doang nih?" tanya Thundy lagi sambil menyalakan lilin.

"Iya... Akhirnya nyala juga tuh lilin bekas!" ujar Noris. "Eh, tau kagak soal cerita di kost fic sebelah?"

"Jadi, ada orang yang tinggal di kost sendirian dan saat itu juga mati lampu kayak gini! Tiba-tiba... Ada yang getok pintu dan pas dibuka, tak taunya tuh ada anak dengan kepala terbalik dan berdarah-darah lagi selfie di depan pintu!"

"Takhayul! Gue kagak percaya cerita begituan!" seru Thundy cuek.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Woy woy, kenapa harus gue yang bukain pintunya?!" tanya Thundy agak kesal saat didorong sama Noris.

"Lu kan kagak percaya takhayul, Thun!" balas Noris sambil mendorong pemuda Lightning Mage itu ke depan pintu.

"Cuy, mendingan kagak usah dibuka deh!" usul Exoray ketakutan.

Ceklek!

Thundy pun membuka pintu dan...

JENG JENG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak ketiga orang itu saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang ternyata...

JREEEEENG!

"Gara-gara kalian kagak bayar kas sekolah, kami kagak ada uang buat beli voucher listrik! Bayar sekarang juga!" bentak sosok yang ternyata adalah Emil sang pembina asrama.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yah, bagi anak asrama, lebih baik ketemu hantu daripada pembina asrama!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Special Omake: The Kampreting Moment of New Student**

Di ruang tengah asrama, Saphire dan Ikyo main Dynasty Warrior di PS3, Alexia dan Thundy nontonin Saphire dan Ikyo, Teiron makan snack bareng Teira, Frida dan Mira gambar, Vience lagi main HP, Elemy baca komik di lantai, sementara yang lainnya sibuk sendiri.

"Bosen..." ujar Elemy sambil selonjoran di lantai.

"Oh, iya! Tadi ada anak baru di kelas gue..." gumam Alexia dan langsung disahutin Thundy yang nanya, "Terus?"

"Dia kayak cewek, rambutnya putih, terus potongan rambutnya sebahu gitu! Terus, dia tuh cengeng! Gue kira dia tuh cewek, eh ternyata cowok..." Cerita Alexia pun sukses membuat yang lainnya mulai tertarik.

"Terus? Terus?" tanya Teira.

Alexia pun kembali bercerita, "Pas lagi pelajaran, dia nangis-nangis kagak jelas..."

"Hah? Cowok nangis?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

Alexia malah cekikikan sendiri.

"Lu gila, ya?" tanya Saphire.

"Kagak... Cuma... Kocaknya di situ, bro..." balas Alexia yang mau ketawa.

"Gimana, gimana?" tanya Vience penasaran.

"Dia bilang 'Saya mau pipis, pak...' dengan nada terisak! Begitulah!" Alexia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tertawa keras.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa diam sesaat, kemudian...

"JIAKAKAKAKAKA! YANG BENER AJA LU?!"

"KOPLAK, CUY!"

"MAU KENCING AJA PAKE BILANG SAMBIL NANGIS GITU!"

"KOCAK, UY! KOCAK! GILA!"

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tapi tiba-tiba...

CEKREK!

Pintu ruang tengah pun terbuka dan terlihat dua orang anak yang melongo di depan ruangan tersebut. Sontak, para penghuni ruangan pun langsung kaget dan dengan refleks melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Lho? Kok rame, ya?" tanya seorang cewek Blade berambut pirang.

"Biasa, nyantai..." jawab seorang cowok Researcher berambut putih dengan tampang shota alias kayak cewek.

"Masuk aja!" seru Frida.

"Makasih..." balas cewek itu sopan.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Mira.

Cewek itu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sopan, "Yamine Thanata dan ini pacarku, Zeptrun..."

"Tunggu, Zeptrun itu yang..." ujar Vience yang teringat sesuatu.

"Yang mau pipis sambil nangis itu, kan?" lanjut Elemy.

Webek, webek...

JLEB!

Menohok? Sangat...

"HUSH! Jangan nyebar aib, dong!" omel Frida.

"Yah... Sorry..." kata Ikyo sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Parah lu pada! Cepetan minta maaf!" suruh Teira.

"Sorry, ya..." ujar Teiron.

"Yah, kagak apa-apa.." balas Zeptrun datar.

Teiron, Ikyo, dan Vience pun memperhatikan Zeptrun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kayaknya nih orang kagak meyakinkan, cuy!"

"Aura-nya... Hiiiiii..."

"Eh, anaknya udah pergi!" gumam Alexia watados.

"PERGI APAAN?! YANG DI SEBELAH LU TUH SIAPAAA?!" teriak Saphire sambil nunjuk Zeptrun (yang entah sejak kapan udah berada di sebelah Alexia) dengan tatapan horror.

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAAAAN?!"

Alexia pun langsung ngumpet di belakang Thundy sambil menyerocos dengan panik kayak orang kumur-kumur, "Ampun, ampun, ampun, ampun..."

"Lu kenapa, sih? Kayak orang stress aja! Kagak apa-apa, kok..." ujar Thundy sweatdrop.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gila... Jantungan gue..." ujar Alexia yang ngelus dadanya dengan tampang risih sambil ngeliatin Zeptrun yang lagi makan donat dan minum kola di sebelahnya.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Kenapa malah nyasar ke Romance gini, ya? Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting nyoba bikin yang agak nge-feels aja! ^^V

Bagian lemparan itu terinspirasi dari manga Hetaween 2011 yang bagian Denmark nangkep gantungan baju yang dilempar sama Belarus!

Den-nyan refleksnya hebat juga, nyaaaa~ (Mathias: "Kagak usah sok imut kayak kucing juga, kale!" *sweatdrop.*)

Bagian terakhir di asrama itu sumbernya dari webtoon 'Si Juki Lika-Liku Anak Kos!' episode 20 (kalau kagak salah)!

Omake itu iseng aja buat imbangin Romance gagalnya aja! Aneh? R*** Jelolo! :V *plak!*

Entah kenapa, pairing ThunEmy ini membuatku rada aneh. Si cowok immortal yang Tsundere (Percaya atau tidak, Thundy memang Tsundere, tapi jarang banget ditunjukin! ^^/) dengan masa lalu kelam dan si cewek yang rada arogan itu nyaris mirip 'Tom and Jerry', kadang musuhan kadang damai! Hmm... -_-a

Review! :D


	27. Black Rose and Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot The 2nd: Etto, aku sengaja menyelipkan unsur perang itu buat latar belakang masa lalu aja! Bicara soal gadis itu, sebenarnya aku kepikiran buat bikin fic tentang 'seseorang', tapi aku tak yakin bisa membicarakannya! Hmm... -_-a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note: Bisa tolong lain kali jangan ganti tombol buat gerakannya? Soalnya aku terbiasa dengan tombol arah, sih! ^^V**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Black Rose and Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Pagi hari yang normal di Heroes Gakuen, jika seandainya tak ada perdebatan konyol kelas kakap kayak gini:

"Katanya mau ada orang luar yang ngajar di sini!"

"Eh, ciyus?"

"Tanya si Ikyo, wong anak OSIS!"

"Masa Miuto dibilang punya pacar gelap?"

"Pacar terang aja, biar greget!"

"Kenapa kagak sekalian aja bilangnya pacar redup kek, pacar remang kek, kalau perlu juga pacar bayangan!"

"Kalian ngomongin pacar atau lampu, sih?"

"Kita lagi ngomongin lilin!"

"..."

Yah, rumpian gaje barusan berasal dari kelas Rare, dimana Dodi dan Eiuron lagi ngomongin kabar terbaru di sekolah yang disela seenak pantatnya oleh Teiron.

* * *

Well, mari kita flashback kejadian sebelumnya biar ngerti!

* * *

Sehari sebelumnya, di ruang guru...

Yah, suasana di ruang guru terlihat damai-damai aja! Tapi semuanya berubah saat...

BRAK!

Terdapat seorang anak cowok berkacamata dengan badan agak gendut yang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut.

Bayangin aja Afgan versi gembul biar lebih jelasnya! *Girl-chan ditabok yang bersangkutan.*

"Yo!" sapa pemuda itu.

"Lu siapa?" tanya seisi ruang guru (min Berwald, Luthias, Idham, Garu, dan Fiorel) sinis.

"Gue? Gue Bigfoot, lha!" jawab pemuda itu dengan narsisnya.

"Oooh, jadi lu yang... Afgan versi gembul itu, ya?" tanya Luthfi watados.

Bigfoot pun langsung facepalm, Luthfi nyengir nista, Fiorel masang tampang bingung, Garu, Luthias, dan Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara yang lainnya langsung ngakak guling-guling.

KRETEKKRETEKKRETEKKRETEKKRETEKKRETEKKRETEKKRETEK!

Oke, abaikan saja sound effect aneh barusan!

"Lu mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Mathias yang masih sweatdrop.

"Gue mau ngumumin aja kalau entar keenam temen gue mau ngajar di sini!" balas Bigfoot.

"Terus, gue mesti nikah sama kapak gue, bulan madu ke Taman Tivoli, candle dinner di Torshavn, berseluncur di Nuuk, kemudian meluk patung mermaid sambil bilang 'Keeereeeeeeen', gitu?" ujar sang Danish panjang lebar.

Luthias pun sukses dibuat facepalm mendengar perkataan konyol kakaknya, Bigfoot hanya bisa kicep, sementara Garu? Dia malah cuek sambil mainin kucing di bawah meja.

"Gue serius, Kambing!" sembur Bigfoot sewot.

"Oh, mau minta dicincang, hem?!" Aura merah pun langsung keluar dari tubuh pria jabrik itu.

Mayday, mayday! Si Kambing ngamuk, si Kambing ngamuk! *dilempar kapak.*

"Lha, kenapa suram begini ya?" tanya Fiorel bingung (plus terlambat baca sikon).

Maklum, selain karena aura Mathias tadi, para guru yang lainnya pingsan setelah di-'kretek kretek' sama Bigfoot gara-gara kejadian barusan. Luthias dan Garu pun udah minggat entah kemana.

* * *

Di koridor kelas Rare...

"Haaah, capcay dah kalau lama-lama gini terus!" gumam Garu sambil geleng-geleng kepala saat 'jalan-jalan dalam misi mencari kucing random yang bisa diajak main' bersama Luthias.

"Jeg er enig med dig _(Aku setuju denganmu)_!" balas pemuda jabrik itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua dihadang sesosok gadis dengan gaun merah dan mahkota berbentuk kelelawar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Ketika gadis itu menampakkan taringnya, Garu yang menyadari sesuatu langsung menelan ludah.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" teriak Garu sambil menarik tangan Luthias dan langsung kabur secepat kilat meninggalkan asap yang mengepul di belakang.

* * *

Back to Teacher Room...

BRAK!

"ASTAGA KAMBING! DEMI LITTLE MERMAID HANYUT KE SAMUDERA!" latah Mathias kaget saat mendengar bantingan pintu tadi ketika main catur sama Bigfoot.

"Kayaknya mereka udah datang!" ujar Bigfoot tenang.

Tapi yang mereka dapati hanyalah sepasang remaja yang kayak abis lari marathon (baca: ngos-ngosan) di depan pintu.

"Gile aja lu! Memangnya seserem apa, sih?!" tanya Luthias sewot karena ditarik seenak pantatnya barusan.

"Lu kagak liat?! Dia itu vampire, coy! VAMPIRE!" balas Garu frustasi. "Lu kagak ngeri apa?! Apalagi kalau dia suka darah wanita, ogah banget gue!"

"Ma-maaf..." sela Bigfoot. "Kalian baru saja bertemu dengan vampire cewek, ya?"

Keduanya pun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, dia salah satu temanku! Namanya Jeanette Alucard!" jelas Bigfoot tenang tapi tak membantu menenangkan Garu yang nyaris jantungan karena ketemu vampire barusan. (Note: Dia takut sama tokoh di film horror! *Author-nya juga begitu, sih!*)

"Maaf terlambat!"

Bigfoot pun menengok ke arah jendela dan mendapati seorang cowok yang (entah sejak kapan) sudah duduk di sana.

"Well, kagak juga, Johnny! Masuk aja!" balas Bigfoot santai.

"GIMANA CARANYA DIA BISA MASUK LEWAT JENDELA?! MEMANGNYA DIA TUH GRIM REAPER APA?!" pekik Mathias dan Luthias bersamaan karena kaget melihat kemunculan Johnny barusan.

* * *

Berna yang berada di kelas Melee pun langsung bersin. (Note: Dia itu satu-satunya Grim Reaper di fic ini!)

* * *

"Gue memang Grim Reaper, masalah ya?" tanya Johnny dengan tampang 'you don't say' sambil turun dari jendela.

Kedua makhluk jabrik itu pun langsung kicep.

"Yang lainnya kemana? Kagak barengan?" tanya Bigfoot.

"Si Hanzo nyasar lagi, makanya kami mencar buat nyari dia! Maklum, dia tuh buta!" jelas Johnny datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi siapa yang ketemu Jeanette?"

"Aku, kenapa ya?" tanya Garu.

"Beruntung kau kabur sebelum dia punya maksud menghisap darahmu, dia itu suka darah wanita!"

"Makanya itu aku takut!" Garu langsung merinding membayangkan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kelelawar yang bergantung di atas pintu itu dia, lho!"

Gadis berambut hitam pigtail itu langsung kembali jantungan sambil menengok ke arah pintu dengan tampang horror. Bigfoot dan kedua makhluk jabrik itu pun ikutan menengok dan mendapati seekor kelelawar merah yang bergantung di sana.

"Yah, Jeanette selalu saja begitu!" ujar Bigfoot santai.

Kelelawar itu pun mendarat di lantai beserta asap yang mulai menyelimutinya dan mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang dilihat Garu dan Luthias barusan.

"Wah, wah! Maaf menakutimu, tapi sebenarnya aku mau bertanya tapi kau sudah kabur duluan!" kata gadis bernama Jeanette itu santai.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa! Dia hanya terlalu takut!" balas Luthias sedikit risih mengingat dia yang diseret karena kejadian barusan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah tiga orang cowok dan satu orang cewek di belakang Jeanette.

"Maaf, maaf! Tadi ketemu Hanzo pas nyungsep di dekat sebuah tank raksasa!" kata sang cewek.

"Valkyrie Tank Lance..." gumam Mathias pelan karena tau betul tank apa yang dimaksud.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oke, Bigfoot! Kami sepakat mengizinkan mengajar, tapi hanya sehari!"

"Setuju!"

* * *

Kira-kira begitulah!

Yah, mari kita liat nasib mereka berenam saat ngajar!

* * *

Di kelas Special...

SYUUUUUNG! GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada yang kepeleset di depan kelas tersebut.

"Lantainya kenapa licin, sih?" tanya seorang gadis sambil bangun.

"Salahin Saphire, sensei! Masa ngepelnya pake 'Sunlight'? Itu kan sabun cuci piring!" jawab Frida sambil menatap Saphire dengan sinis.

"Yang penting sabun!" balas Saphire watados.

"Kenapa kagak sekalian aja pake sabun mandi cair?" timpal Monika.

"Itu mah bodywash, Monika!" ujar Shyo sweatdrop.

"Et, deh! Kenapa jadi ngomongin sabun? Memangnya kalian mau fap-fap, ya?" tanya gadis tadi bingung.

"..." Sekelas pun langsung speechless mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah! Namaku Sally Evelyn! Bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan?"

* * *

Di kelas Magic...

"Entah kenapa gue punya firasat buruk sama gurunya!" gumam Voy agak merinding.

"Eh, Voy!" panggil Roland dan yang bersangkutan menengok dengan wajah bingung. "Tau, kagak? Di kelas ini ada yang jadian, lho!"

"Masa? Ceritanya lu mau minta PJ, nih?" tanya Voy curiga.

"Semeneketek! Tau darimana lu?!" balas Roland kaget.

"Bukannya waktu gue pacaran sama Nova lu juga mintain PJ?" tanya Voy mengintrogasi.

"Eh, ketek jerapah! Bisa aja lu inget itu!" bantah Roland sewot.

"Lu berdua bisa diem kagak, sih?!"

Voy dan Roland pun langsung kicep mendapati electric aura (dark aura udah mainstream) dari seorang anggota OSIS di kelas mereka.

"Udahlah, Thun!" kata Icilcy yang berusaha menenangkan Thundy sang pelaku aura listrik (aura gelap udah mainstream *deja vu.*) barusan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Johnny yang sukses membuat seisi kelas Magic langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Namaku Johnny Yorkshire, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kamu?" Johnny pun menunjuk Elemy.

"Saya Emy! Maunya dipanggil sensei atau senpai aja?"

Thundy pun langsung tepuk jidat mengingat Elemy memang satu-satunya jagoan nyeselin orang.

"Terserah! Ada lagi?"

Tak taunya, tuh cewek malah ngangkat tangan lagi sambil nanya, "Senpai udah punya pacar?"

Kali ini giliran Johnny yang tepuk jidat.

"Kenapa lu nanyain itu? Memangnya si Bocah Biru mau dikemanain?" tanya Elwania sinis.

Thundy sendiri udah jungkir balik dari kursinya entah karena apa setelah mendengar perkataan Elwania barusan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Seisi kelas (kecuali Elwania, Elemy, dan Thundy) plus Johnny langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Elwa-nee, apa itu serius?" tanya Flamy bingung dan kakak perempuannya pun mengangguk kecil.

"Ehem!" Johnny pun berusaha menenangkan suasana. "Sebenarnya punya, tapi itu rahasia..."

"Iya deh, senpai!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

Saat ini Alexia, Daren, dan Musket sedang keluar kelas ketika ada orang yang menghampiri mereka karena...

"Oy, kalian! Kita nongkrong di café seberang jalan, yuk! Lumayan, banyak 'cabe' di sono lho!" ajak Miuto.

"Kagak usah, kita mau ngerjain tugas!" tolak Alexia.

Yah, ada aja yang ngajakin nongkrong!

"Hey, minna! Mau nobar film terbaru 'Kolam Mati', kagak?" tawar Feiren.

(Note: Sebenernya itu cuma plesetan dalam bahasa lain, karena kalau kalian translate kata dalam kutip ke dalam English, kalian pasti akan tau film apa yang dimaksud!)

"Wah, makasih banget! Tapi kita lagi ada tugas!" balas Daren.

Tapi mengingat mereka itu anak rajin, jadi mereka kagak mau ikutan, walaupun awal bulan.

"Hoy, mau dapet duit? Gampang, kok! Mau sambil sekolah juga kagak apa-apa! Ikut gue, yuk!"

Apalagi yang model kayak gini! Mending tinggalin aja!

Ketiganya pun cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama dimana Ikyo sudah menunggu mereka.

"Woy, lu pada darimana? Tugasnya nungguin, nih!"

"Oke, deh! Cepet siapin laptop masing-masing!"

Laptop pun dinyalakan dan...

"Mari kita mengerjakan tugas menghabisi musuh! Nyahahahaha!"

Rupanya mereka malah main game online!

Yah, main game online memang merupakan keseruan sendiri bagi para murid Heroes Gakuen di asrama!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Special Omake: Danish Imlek Edition**

Perayaan Imlek beberapa hari yang lalu memang membawa berkah bagi sebagian orang.

Tapi bagi Mathias, imlek tahun ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya.

Soalnya, ada aja yang minta angpao. Padahal, saat itu dia lagi tongkring (alias kantong kering).

Parahnya lagi, anak-anak Heroes Gakuen yang mintain angpao sama dia tuh rata-rata cewek-cewek rese bin kere semua. Yah, macam si Elemy, Teira, Lucy, dan masih banyak lagi deh!

"Thias-sensei, Thias-sensei! Bagi angpao-nya, dong!" seru para cewek yang mintain angpao.

"Wah, maaf ya! Sensei lagi kagak ada duit, nih!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir plus mikir, 'Abisnya udah kepake buat minum-minum, sih!'

"Ya udah, sensei! Kagak ada duit juga kagak apa-apa, kok!" Para cewek pun berniat pergi, tapi...

Salah satu dari mereka melihat sekumpulan doujin yang berada di dalam lemari di pojok ruang guru.

"Sensei! Kita minta doujin-nya, ya! Kayaknya bagus banget, tuh!" seru cewek yang ngeliat doujin tadi bersemangat.

Kayaknya kejadian selanjutnya kagak usah ditebak lagi, deh!

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Lho? Doujin koleksi lu pada kemana, Mathias?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Udah dirampok bocah-bocah..." jawab Mathias dengan muka suram. "Mana itu sebagian besar hasil pinjeman dari Elizaveta lagi..."

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Karena ini sedikit cross dengan fic 'The Red Snow'-nya Bigfoot, jadi jangan heran kenapa Black Rose muncul di sini! ^^V

Yah, kemunculan kedua Bigfoot di fic gue setelah di 'ETP'! Mentor favorit gue yang sarannya cukup mengesankan dan juga senior yang rela jokiin char gue di hari biasa tanpa dibayar! Love you, mas! ;* *please, deh!*

Bagian terakhir terinspirasi dari webtoon Si Juki (lagi)! Soalnya, banyak banget yang kocak di situ! XD *plak!*

Omake itu idenya dari Ghosty's comic di FB! Ane udah share lho gambarnya! :V

Review! :D


	28. TFSfTYoMF

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Aku tak terpikir sampai situ! ^^a Yah, sudahlah! Yang penting kau puas and Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Kalau soal pair, mungkin bisa aja! Tapi, aku kadang suka campurin sama humor garing, lho! ^^a *maklum, dia tuh lebih suka humor ketimbang romance!* Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Fatty Story from The Youngest of Magician Five**

* * *

Flamy masih berkutat dengan cermin di depannya dan matanya mengamati setiap senti tubuhnya mulai dari wajah sampai kaki.

"Aduh, tambah gemuk aja nih!" gumamnya sambil mencubiti lipatan di perutnya.

Dia pun melemparkan setumpuk snack di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke lantai.

"Menyebalkan!" teriak Flamy yang sukses membuat Twister (burung phoenix kecil peliharaannya) langsung kaget sampai nyaris terbang dari tempatnya bertengger di atas lemari kamar Flamy.

Sementara itu, Elemy yang berada di luar kamar Flamy (yang pintunya terbuka) hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan pemuda Fire Mage itu, kemudian langsung menghampirinya dan berkomentar sambil munggutin snack yang tergeletak, "Makanya kalau makan tuh bagi-bagi, pasti kagak bakalan gendut deh!"

"Kagak usah, beli aja sendiri!" Flamy pun mendorong kakak angkatnya keluar kamar.

"Tapi snack-nya kasihin ke gue aja, daripada mubazir..." Elemy masih aja munggutin snack yang ada.

"Dasar kagak punya malu! Pergi kagak dari sini?! Kalau perlu, bawa aja tuh snack sekalian!" bentak Flamy yang sukses membuat Elemy langsung kabur dan pemuda berambut coklat itu pun langsung membanting pintu.

Lukas yang kebetulan lewat situ pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian barusan.

Pusing banget, deh!

* * *

Di kantin Heroes Gakuen, Flamy tak bersemangat makan di saat temennya Shyo sibuk melahap semangkuk baso dengan rakus.

"Shyo, aku tambah gemuk ya?" tanya Flamy pelan.

Shyo pun hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya.

Pasalnya, dia mikir begini: 'Tumben si kutu buku nanyain soal berat badan! Ada apa ini?'

"Kenapa?" tanya Flamy lagi.

"Lu nanyain itu... Ke gue? Pffft..." Shyo pun berusaha menahan tawa dan dia pun langsung dihadiahi getokan Flame Staff.

"Serius, tau! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku nanyain soal berat badan?" Flamy pun mulai masang tampang serius.

"Ya elah, serius amat! Memangnya kemana jiwa kutu buku lu yang cueknya selangit? Kok tiba-tiba jadi nanyain berat badan begitu? Ada apaan?" tanya Shyo sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku ini, tambah gemuk ya?" ulang Flamy yang masih serius.

"Kagak juga, kok! Cuma..." Shyo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Flamy mulai penasaran.

"Entah kenapa, lu tetep oke sih, walaupun perut lu punya lipetan tiga tingkat! Nyahahaha..." Shyo pun langsung kabur sebelum ditimpuk buku sihir oleh Flamy.

* * *

Di Departement Store, Flamy bersikap tak biasa. Biasanya kalau dia belanja, pasti kue dan beberapa snack menjadi daftar utamanya. Tapi kali ini, Thundy sampai heran melihat Flamy yang tak bersemangat dengan barisan snack di depannya.

"Flamy, kamu tidak ambil snack? Biasanya kalau tiap belanja pasti mintanya snack!" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Kagak, Thundy-nii! Kayaknya aku mau berhenti dulu makan snack-nya!" jawab Flamy sambil menggeleng.

"Eh? Ada apa, sih? Entar kubayarin, deh!" tawar Thundy yang khawatir kalau Flamy lagi sakit.

"Lha, tumben Thundy-nii mau bayarin!"

"Abisnya aku khawatir!"

"Kenapa? Masa kagak mau ambil snack aja sampe segitunya?"

"Ya jelaslah, mein kleiner bruder _(adik kecilku)_! Biasanya juga kamu ribut kalau diajakin ke DS! Minta inilah, minta itulah! Kenapa hari ini beda banget?" Thundy makin penasaran.

Flamy pun dengan senyum masam menjawab, "Mau nahan nafsu makan dulu!"

"Buat apaan?"

"Karena hari ini aku makin hari jadi makin gemuk aja!" Jawaban itu malah membuat Thundy tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, bagus dong! Entar aku kagak bakalan tekor lagi, kirain kamu sakit beneran!" Pemuda Lightning Mage itu mencubiti pipi kecil Flamy yang malah membuatnya jadi bete.

"Tapi bener kagak sih kalau aku gemuk?" tanya Flamy lagi.

"Biar gemuk tetap cakep, kok!" jawab Thundy sambil mengambil belanjaan.

'Cakep dari Greenland?! Kalau diliat dari atas Ancient Tower sih iya!' batin Flamy kesal (di suatu tempat, Luthias pun langsung bersin entah karena apa) dan meralat dengan tampang masam, "Terbalik, yang bener cakep tapi gemuk!"

* * *

Sepulangnya dari DS, Flamy kembali memeriksa badannya.

'Beneran gemuk, nih!" batin Flamy yang mulai kagak PD. 'Pokoknya aku kagak boleh gemuk, kalau perlu harus lebih kurus dari sebelumnya!'

* * *

Ketika menimbang berat badan...

"HUWALA!" jerit Flamy panik.

Icilcy dengan terburu-buru langsung menghampiri Flamy, begitu juga dengan Elemy yang hanya pakai handuk di badannya karena baru mau mandi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Icicly.

"Aduh, Icy-nii! Gawat banget! Beratku naik 5 kilo!" seru Flamy histeris.

Elemy langsung nahan tawa, sementara Icilcy merasa sedikit iba.

"Separah itu? Pfffft..." tanya Elemy yang masih berusaha nahan tawa.

Flamy dengan geram langsung ngangkat timbangan itu dan membantingnya.

PRAAANG!

"Lha, berat naik kok malah timbangan yang jadi korban?" tanya Elemy yang sepertinya mau ngomporin anak itu.

"Selamat ya ASBG, Anak Shota Baru Gendut!" celetuk Elemy jahil dan Flamy pun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Hush! Udahlah, Emy! Lanjutin aja mandinya!" perintah Icilcy yang takut suasananya makin runyam dan Elemy pun langsung cabut ke kamar mandi sambil ngakak.

Flamy hanya bisa diam dengan air mata yang menetes dan Icilcy yang merasa makin iba langsung memeluknya.

"Udahlah! Naik 5 kilo bukan masalah, lho! Kamu tetap cakep, kok!" hibur pemuda Ice Mage itu.

"Tapi bagiku sama aja!"

"Memangnya ada yang komentarin badan kamu? Kalau tidak, berarti mereka masih nganggap kamu cakep!"

"Kali aja mereka nyindir dari belakang!"

"Kayaknya kagak, soalnya kamu masih cakep kok!"

"Cakep tapi gemuk!" Flamy pun pergi meninggalkan Icilcy dan ketika sampai kamar, dia pun langsung menangis.

* * *

Walaupun sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Flamy masih aja sedih. Dia jadi murung dan tak mau makan, bahkan rela membiarkan jatah makanannya diembat sama Elemy. Dia pun juga hanya makan buah yang dipesannya kepada Thundy saat pergi belanja.

Di sekolah pun juga sama aja! Dia tak pernah pergi ke kantin lagi dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kawan-kawannya bingung.

"Aku lagi diet..." Itulah jawabannya saat ditanya alasan tentang hal itu.

Shyo, Nirlion (si cowok Trinity), Mira, Teira, dan Windy (si cewek Peterpan) pun langsung bengong mendengarnya, tapi mereka sepakat untuk bungkam karena tidak mau terlibat masalah.

* * *

Selain itu, Flamy juga mulai aktif melakukan senam aerobik di rumah Luthfi setiap sore.

Bayangin aja si Fire Mage kecil itu mandi keringat!

"Cie yang pengen kurus!" seru Elemy saat berpapasan dengan Flamy yang akan berangkat senam.

"Sirik lu!" balas Flamy cuek yang langsung minggat dari situ.

Elemy pun hanya bisa ngakak melihatnya.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari senam, dia pun langsung nonton TV dan sukses ngacangin Elwania yang kebetulan baru pulang dari acara minum teh di rumah Vira.

"Ya ampun, kok jadi cuek begitu? Kagak kangen sama kakak sendiri?" tanya Elwania heran.

"Kangen, tapi entar pulangnya bawa kue lagi!" jawab Flamy cuek.

"Lha? Bukannya kamu memang mau itu?" tanya Elwania lagi dengan bingung.

"Kagak lagi, Elwa! Dia kan sekarang lagi diet, karena gemuk katanya! Kue-nya buat aku aja, ya!" Elemy langsung ngambil semua kue yang dibawa Elwania. "Wiiih, asik! Cheese cake, brownies, cupcake, butter cake..."

Flamy hanya pura-pura tak perduli, sementara Elwania hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya.

* * *

Tapi pada suatu ketika, Flamy ditemukan pingsan di depan pintu saat mau keluar untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Mein Gott! Bruder, Emy, Elwa! Cepet ke sini, liatin si Flamy!" teriak Thundy yang panik melihat kejadian itu.

Ketiga anak yang baru mau jalan pun buru-buru menghampirinya dan langsung kaget melihat Flamy yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Elwania yang khawatir sambil mengangkat Fire Mage kecil itu untuk membawanya ke kamar.

"Flam, bangun..." Icilcy memberikan minyak kayu putih ke hidung pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun perlahan terbangun dan bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

"Lho, kok pake nanya?! Kenapa bisa pingsan begini, sih?! Jangan bikin panik satu asrama, apa?!" jawab Thundy yang masih panik.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Elemy.

"Apa liat-liat?!" Flamy masang tampang bersungut karena masih dendam sama Elemy.

"Ye eleh nih bocah! Kalau kagak ada gue, paling lu udah dikerubutin tikus tau! Baik dikit apa?" balas Elemy rada risih.

'Baik sama lu? Ogah banget!' batin Flamy kesal.

"Kayaknya dia pingsan gara-gara kurang makan, deh! Abisnya dia udah beberapa hari kagak makan, makannya hati doang!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah buku tebal pun langsung mendarat ke wajah Elemy setelah gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ketiga orang lainnya pun langsung manggut-manggut seolah ngerti apa yang terjadi.

"Beneran kamu kagak makan berhari-hari?" tanya Elwania mengintrogasi.

"Bener banget!" balas Elemy yang langsung dibungkam sama Thundy dan diseret keluar kamar.

"Jujur sama kakakmu ini, Flamy! Apa benar begitu?" tanya Elwania lagi.

Flamy terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Elwania pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kamu mau jadi kurus?" tanya Elwania lagi dan adiknya pun kembali mengangguk.

"Siapa bilang kamu itu gemuk? Justru kita lebih suka tubuhmu yang sekarang, soalnya dulu kamu malah terlihat cacingan!" jelas Elwania dan Flamy mulai terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya hari ini kamu harus makan! Kalau kagak, entar bukumu yang aku sita!" ujar Elwania langsung mengvonis adiknya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" Elwania pun langsung pergi dari kamar.

"Icy-nii..." Flamy menatap Icilcy seolah meminta pertolongannya.

"Pokoknya makan!" tegas pemuda Ice Mage itu sambil meninggalkan kamar dan Flamy pun hanya bisa lemas di tempat.

* * *

Yah, walaupun Flamy udah mulai makan lagi, tapi tanpa mereka berempat ketahui, rupanya dia diam-diam minum obat diet setiap malam.

Walah, nekat bener tuh anak!

Alhasil, beratnya pun turun 7 kilo setelah dua minggu, tapi dia malah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan obat diet.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

"Padahal aku kan udah bilang, kamu kalau gemuk masih tetep cakep tau!" ujar Thundy kepada Flamy yang lagi nahan malu setelah mendengar perkataan dokter yang merawatnya tentang obat diet.

"Cakep tapi gemuk!" balas Flamy yang masih keras kepala.

"Memangnya rugi banget ya, kalau punya badan gemuk?" tanya Elwania.

"Iyalah, Elwa-nee! Soalnya aku jadi kagak bisa PD lagi dan..."

"Dan apa?" Elwania, Icilcy dan Thundy pun menanyakannya bersamaan.

"Dan kagak bisa nyaingin Arion si cowok Assassin yang naksir sama Nirmala si cewek Trinity dari kelas Premium! Dia kan suka sama Nirmala!" celetuk Elemy yang bocorin rahasia Flamy.

"Beneran begitu?" tanya Icilcy sambil menatap si Fire Mage kecil yang tertunduk malu.

"Ya ampun, kok adikku jadi kolokan gini sih? Biarpun kagak dapetin Nirmala, kan masih ada cewek lagi yang bisa dideketin!" canda Elwania sambil tertawa kecil.

Icilcy pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Begini aja! Gimana kalau kita suruh Nirmala milih antara kamu sama Arion?" usul Elemy.

"Ya jelas Arion, lha!" balas Flamy pesimis.

"Kagak, lha! Asalkan kamu jomblangin Arion sama temenku si Livora!"

"Banyak maunya!"

"Kalau dia milih Arion, berarti dia kagak suka sama kamu! Simple, kan? Kagak usah pake maksain diri juga!"

"Nirmala tuh cuma suka sama cowok yang kurus, titik!"

"Jadi kamu mau Nirmala suka sama kamu cuma karena penampilan? Waduh! Gaswat nih, Icy! Ini mah namanya cinta buta, rela ngelakuin apa aja demi cinta! Please, deh! Nyadar diri, Flamy! Dunia tuh kagak selebar taplak meja!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Thundy langsung mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat Elemy barusan.

"Memang begitu yang kudengar..." gumam Flamy sedih. "Pastinya, dia pasti akan menjauhiku..."

Tiba-tiba muncullah kawan-kawan Flamy yang tergabung dalam gang PAMHG (Pasukan Anak Moe Heroes Gakuen. *Anjir! Elit amat namanya!*) memasuki ruangan.

"Oooh, jadi ini alasan lu pengen ngurusin badan sampe pake acara mogok makan segala, cuma buat deketin Nirmala? Rugi amat, sih!" gertak Teira.

"Sejak kapan si kutu buku perhatiin kaum hawa? Seru juga, nih!" ujar Nirlion sambil megangin dagunya.

"Aneh, deh! Kok lu kagak kasih tau kita, sih?" tanya Mira.

"Jatuh cinta nih ye~" seru mereka semua serentak.

"Ah, senangnya adik kecilku ini bisa jatuh cinta..." Elwania membelai rambut Flamy yang tersipu malu.

Suara tawa pun langsung terdengar di seluruh ruangan sampai...

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi, apa benar ini ruangan- Eh?" Seorang cewek berambut pirang fourtail pun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Iya, ini ruangannya Flamy! Mau jenguk, ya?" canda Elemy diikuti siulan dari PAMHG.

Flamy pun langsung terbelalak begitu mendapati kalau ternyata gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah... Nirmala.

"Halo, semuanya..." sapa Nirmala.

"Halo~" balas PAMHG plus Elemy kompak.

"Ada yang mau ke kantin? Laper, nih! Anggap aja 'hospital' sendiri!" tawar Icilcy yang mulai ngegaring.

"Wah, kebetulan! Icy sama Elwa ikut aja!" ajak Windy.

"Boleh, kalau Emy?" tanya Elwania.

"Kayaknya aku di sini aja, ya!" balas Elemy yang pengen jagain Flamy.

"Mendingan lu ikutan aja, deh!" Thundy pun langsung menyeret Elemy keluar ruangan diikuti PAMHG beserta Icilcy dan Elwania.

* * *

Suasana pun mulai hening setelah kepergian mereka dan Nirmala pun menatap Flamy.

"Aku tau kamu masuk rumah sakit dari Teiron! Karena khawatir, jadinya aku ke sini!" kata Nirmala.

"Ma-makasih banget mau jengukin!" balas Flamy agak gugup.

"Eh, iya! Aku bawain snack kesukaanmu, lho!" Nirmala ngeluarin sebungkus snack besar.

"Tidak usah, aku lagi kagak boleh makan itu!" tolak Flamy.

"Kamu takut gemuk?" Pertanyaan itu pun sukses membuat Flamy langsung shock.

"Errr..."

"Aku kasih ini karena aku sayang sama kamu! Kagak perduli kamu itu kurus kayak orang cacingan kek, gemuk kayak gajah kek, yang penting aku suka! Lagian, cinta itu tidak bisa diliat dari ukuran badan!" jelas Nirmala lembut.

"Beneran?" tanya Flamy ragu.

"Iya!" jawab Nirmala meyakinkan.

"Eh, bentar deh! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku takut gemuk?" tanya Flamy bingung.

"Kagak usah tau, deh! Pokoknya aku makin yakin kalau kamu sayang sama aku!" balas Nirmala.

"Jangan-jangan..." Flamy yang teringat sesuatu pun langsung berteriak, "EMY-NEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nirmala pun langsung tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit...

"Oy, jangan ambil jatah gue!" pekik Elemy saat Flamy mengambil semangkuk ramen miliknya.

"Makanya jangan asal nyerobot!" balas Flamy santai sambil menyantap ramen itu.

"Gue sumpahin lu gendut selamanya, ya!" dengus Elemy kesal.

"Siapa takut?!" seru Flamy yang langsung pergi dan Elemy pun sukses dibuat bengong mendengarnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Special Omake: Another Teacher Activity**

Sepulang sekolah, terlihat sekumpulan makhluk di ruang guru. Mulai dari Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Berwald, Tino, Lance, Luthias, Fiorel, Garu, Giro, Idham, Luthfi, Mr. Puffin (burung milik Emil), Hanatamago (anjing kecil Tino dan Berwald), Troll (makhluk mistis Lukas), Kopenhagen (kucing kesayangan Luthias), Jelly (kucing peliharaan Garu), cicak, tokek, kecoak, semut, lalat, pokoknya seluruh makhluk hidup dari yang nyata sampe yang gaib bisa ditemukan di sana.

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan sidang paripurna. Mathias lagi baca buku, Luthfi, Idham, Lance, dan Luthias lagi main monopoli, Garu dan Fiorel lagi ngelusin kucing, Tino, Lukas, Emil, dan Giro lagi ngobrol, sementara Berwald lagi jagain Hanatamago dan Mr. Puffin.

"Nah, bener kan... Kalau saudara membangkang itu harus dipukul..." gumam Mathias yang masih menekuni bukunya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada seram, "Kalau perlu digantung aja pake tali tambang..."

Guru-guru lain yang mendengarnya pun langsung menengok ke arah pria jabrik itu dengan tampang horror.

"Ih, kok sadis banget sih? Itu mah namanya pembunuhan berdarah dingin..." timpal Luthfi sambil merinding dengan ngeri.

Luthias, Giro, dan Emil ikutan merinding mengingat mereka kadang suka durhaka sama saudara sendiri.

"Tapi itu keharusan, biar dia kagak seenak pantatnya..." komentar Mathias watados.

"Itu mah tindakan kriminal! Lagian, kalau udah digantung juga kagak bakalan ngelawan lagi kok! Wong udah mati!" timpal Idham yang sama ngeri-nya dengan Luthfi.

"Bener tuh, Ta-san! Mana ada sejarah orang yang gantung saudaranya cuma karena bandel?!" sahut Tino yang juga merinding.

"Ini buktinya..." Mathias pun memperlihatkan buku yang dibacanya dan ternyata judul buku itu adalah...

Hah?! 'Buku Pendidikan bagi Orang Gila dan Pengalaman Orang yang Memiliki Masalah Kejiwaan'?!

Pantesan!

"Memangnya lu udah gila ya, pake baca buku begituan?" tanya Lance sweatdrop plus ragu dengan kewarasan Mathias.

Sementara yang ditanya, dia malah nyengir sambil membatin, 'Hihihi... Puas gue nakut-nakutin mereka...'

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Yah, tinggal dua Chapter lagi dan mungkin kalau ada kesempatan, aku bisa saja bikin sequel! Semoga aja, sih! ^^/

Review! :D


	29. The Misfortune Day

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hmm, Flamy itu kagak terlalu OB (obesitas) sih, kurus juga kagak segitunya! Tapi Emy itu kalau udah iseng, ya itu, ada aja yang jadi korban! Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Emy itu anaknya terlalu iseng, makanya begitu! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Misfortune Day**

* * *

Mengingat si bocah merah dari 'Epic Battle Fantasy' itu jarang muncul di Heroes Gakuen, jadi Chapter kali ini akan menceritakan kejadian ternistanya.

* * *

Lance: *langsung nyiapin Valkyrie Tank buat minggat.*

Me: "WOY, JANGAN KABUR LU!" *langsung tembakin Lance beserta tank-nya pake bazoka lem (?).*

* * *

Yah, lebih baik abaikan saja yang barusan!

Sebagai guru yang jarang muncul di Heroes Gakuen, seorang Lance tentu punya kejadian nista yang mungkin tidak kita tau.

Penasaran? Yuk kita tengok!

Semuanya berawal dari pagi yang cerah diiringi suara ayam yang berkokok dengan nyaringnya, bahkan Lance yang lagi ngorok pun sukses dibuat terjun (baca: jatuh) dari kasurnya saat mendengar suara barusan.

"Aduh..." Dia pun melirik jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya dan langsung terbelalak kaget.

'Ya amplop bin prangko (?), ini kan udah jam setengah tujuh! Bisa telat ngajar, nih!' batinnya cemas. (Note: Author pasti kebanyakan baca buku 'Lupus Kecil' pas masih SMP!)

Dia pun langsung bangun dan pergi keluar kamar untuk membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Beberapa orang sudah siap siaga di meja makan, bahkan Nordic Five sampai masangin korek api di mata mereka biar kagak merem lagi (khusus Berwald, gue juga kagak ngerti gimana caranya mengingat dia pake kacamata) dan air kobokan pun sudah berkurang banyak karena dipakai untuk mencuci muka.

"Tobat, tobat..." Lance hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ngantuk, sih..." balas kelimanya bersamaan.

Suasana pun agak hening sampai...

BRUUUUUUUUT!

Sebuah kejutan pun langsung muncul di meja makan dan rupanya suara itu berasal dari Giro.

"Habisnya pada ngantuk semua sih, hehehe..." ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Kagak sopan banget deh tuh bocah!

Ketika mereka semua berniat protes dan menuduhnya tidak sopan, Giro malah membantah, "Daripada kayak kakek buyutku yang terpaksa operasi gara-gara kagak bisa kentut! Ayo pilih, mau kentut atau operasi?"

Mereka pun terpaksa makan sambil tutup hidung.

* * *

Setelah kejadian barusan, para guru pun mulai sibuk membersihkan beberapa sudut asrama dan sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Flamy-kun! Tumben pagi-pagi begini nongol! Ada program diet, ya?" tegur Tino yang sedang menyapu saat melihat Flamy yang lagi lari pagi di depan asrama.

"Diet apaan? Orang lagi persiapan buat olimpiade musim hujan, aku kan jadi atlet terbaik yang terpilih mengikuti event itu!" balas Flamy ngasal.

"Kalau begitu sama, dong! Aku dan Su-san juga jadi pendamping istimewa raja Citadel untuk berkunjung ke event itu!" ujar Tino tambah ngasal.

"Selamat, ya!" seru Flamy sambil melanjutkan lari paginya sebelum pembicaraan tambah heboh.

* * *

Mari kita liat keberadaan Lance sekarang ini!

"Tolong pegangi, ya!" pinta Luthias yang saat itu sedang memaku sebuah kayu untuk membuat kursi taman yang baru dan Lance dengan senang hati memegangi kayu yang akan dipaku Luthias.

Maklum, kursi taman Heroes Gakuen sering dirusak oleh beberapa anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tanpa diduga, Luthfi datang dan mengatakan hal tidak penting kepada mereka berdua.

"Yo, Thias! Lagi ngapain?" sapa Luthfi.

"Lagi bikin bangku, lha! Masa makan palu?!" balas Luthias sewot sambil menengok dengan tampang kesal.

"Kamu mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Lance penasaran.

"Yah, ngeliatin aja! Mumpung kagak ada kerjaan!" jawab Luthfi santai.

"Maklumi aja!" gumam Luthias yang masih agak emosi sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Moncong-moncong, gue boleh cerita kagak?" tawar Luthfi.

"Cerita apaan?" tanya kedua ornag itu bersamaan.

"Jadi begini, seorang anak bertanya kepada temennya, 'Lu pinter Inggris?'. Kemudian temennya menjawab, 'Iya!'. Anak itu pun bertanya lagi, 'Tomorrow artinya apa?'. Temennya menjawab, 'Besok!'. Anak itu ngomong lagi dengan tampang herp, 'Yah, sekarang aja apa! Kirain lu pinter, tapi ternyata bego juga!'. Temennya pun kesel dan ngomel, 'Memang begitu artinya, dodol!'. Selesai!"

"KAGAK LUCU!" pekik Luthias emosi sambil getokin palunya ke sembarang arah dan...

BLETAK!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luthias dan Luthfi pun menengok ke arah sumber teriakan dan langsung cengo mendapati Lance yang memegangi tangan kirinya dengan tampang kesakitan.

Jika kalian berpikir kalau Lance yang terkena getokan palu barusan, berarti kalian benar!

"Lance?!" jerit Luthfi shock.

"Huwaaa, beklager! Gue kagak tau, seriusan!" seru Luthias panik.

* * *

 _Ketika sang Greenlandic sedang marah, justru si Gunner yang jadi korban. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_ *HASHTAG MACAM APA INI?!* *digiles Valkyrie Tank.*

* * *

Alexia: "Errr, BakAuthor... Itu plesetan dari '#SaveHajiLulung', kan?"

Me: "Oh iya, itu dapet dari fic-nya Dissa!"

Alexia: "Pantesan..." *sweatdrop.*

* * *

"Ugh... No prob, mungkin aku perlu ke Klinik!" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung pergi.

* * *

Di Kantin...

Noel yang sedang mencari tempat duduk tak sengaja melihat Lance di sebuah meja dan menghampirinya sambil duduk di bangku seberangnya. Ketika melihat tangan kirinya yang diperban, dia bertanya, "Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Kepentok palu..." jawab Lance singkat.

"Lho, kok?"

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"JANGAN COMOT BAGIAN GUE!"

Keduanya pun menengok dan mendapati Johnny dan Gary lagi rebutan makan mie ayam di pojok Kantin. (Note: Sebenernya Chapter ini selingan dari Chapter 27, jadi jangan heran kenapa Black Rose masih ada di Heroes Gakuen! ^^V)

"Mulai lagi mereka..." Noel pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Sementara Lance, dia hanya bisa mengamati kepergian Noel.

* * *

 _Ketika sang Gunner ngobrol, dia terpaksa ditinggal pergi karena ada yang berantem rebutan mie ayam. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_ *digiles lagi.*

* * *

'Yah, tak apalah!' batin Lance sambil tersenyum miris.

"Permisi..."

Lance pun menengok dan mendapati Hanzo sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Tadi Noel di sini?" tanya Hanzo.

"Tadi sih iya, tapi dia pergi lagi buat lerai Johnny sama Gary di pojokan..." jawab Lance sambil nunjuk kedua orang yang berantem barusan.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tentu!"

Akhirnya keduanya pun mengobrol ala kadarnya, walaupun Lance sedikit risih karena rupanya Hanzo merokok. (Note: Harap jangan ditiru karena ini sengaja dicantumkan berdasarkan fun fact tentang Hanzo yang dikasih sama Bigfoot ke Author!)

* * *

 _Ketika ngobrol dengan si Ronin buta, malah dikiderin asap rokok. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian di ruang guru...

"Kas, liat Hanzo kagak?" tanya Sally kepada Lukas.

"Paling lagi keluar, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Lukas nanya balik.

"Aduh..." Sally langsung tepuk jidat. "Jangan dibiarin sendiri, atuh! Dia kan buta, temenin kek!"

"Suruh aja si bocah merah itu..." usul Lukas sambil nunjuk Lance yang lagi baca buku.

* * *

 _Ketika sang Gunner sedang membaca, sang Norwegian malah menyuruhnya mencari si Ronin buta. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

Lance hanya mengangguk dan langsung bangun untuk pergi mencari Hanzo.

* * *

Di koridor kelas Premium...

"Nyari kemana, ya?" tanya Lance sambil celingukan.

"Sensei~"

Begitu pemuda berambut merah itu menengok...

"ASTAGA KAMBING!" jerit Lance terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh terduduk dari tempatnya.

Ternyata yang mengagetkannya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang diikat dengan pita yang bertanya, "Masih ingat aku?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hikari? K-kau membuntutiku sampai sini?" Lance nanya balik dengan tampang gugup plus blushing.

"Aku kangen~" balas Hikari sambil tersenyum manis.

(Note: Sebenarnya Hikari adalah nama NPC yang godain Lance di Epic Battle Fantasy 3 dan 4, jadi wajar kalau Lance sampai kagok pas ketemu sama dia! Maklum, Lance tuh aslinya agak kuper kalau deket sama cewek!)

"Errr, se-sebaiknya kita bicarakan lain kali saja! Sampai jumpa!" Lance pun langsung ngacir entah kemana, sementara Hikari hanya bisa meratapi kepergiannya dengan tampang bingung.

* * *

 _Niatnya pengen nyari si Ronin buta, tapi malah ketemu sama fans nyasar. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Tadi Lance di sini?" tanya Idham.

"Lukas nyuruh dia nyari Hanzo, tapi sampe sekarang belum balik!" jawab Johnny datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada yang ngirim ini buat dia!" balas Idham sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak yang dibawanya.

Di saat bersamaan, yang bersangkutan pun langsung nongol sambil ngos-ngosan.

* * *

 _Ketika ada yang nyariin, sang Gunner langsung nongol setelah kabur dari fans yang nyaris bikin jantungan. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

"Lha, aku cariin malah nongol sendiri!" ujar Idham sweatdrop.

"Ha... Ha... Ke-napa nya-ri... Aku?" tanya Lance yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Nih, ada paket untukmu!" Idham memberikan kotak yang dipegangnya.

"Dari siapa?" Lance menerima kotak itu dengan bingung.

"Kagak tau, orang nemu di dekat pintu! Soalnya ada namamu di situ!"

Ketika Lance membuka paket itu, dia pun kembali jantungan dan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lance pun langsung loncat ke langit-langit.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Masa dia takut sama beginian?" Idham mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu yang ternyata adalah boneka Creeper.

* * *

 _Dapet paket dari seseorang, isinya malah sesuatu yang ditakutinya. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_ (Lance: "AUTHOR, UDAHAN KAGAK BIKIN HASHTAG KAYAK GITU?!"/Me: "Kagak, gue masih belum puas nistain lu!" XP)

* * *

"Idham-pyon, tadi siapa yang teri- ASTAGA KAMBING!"

Giro yang baru nongol pun langsung mangap melihat Lance yang udah gelantungan di lampu gantung ruangan itu. Sontak, guru-guru lainnya pun langsung menghampiri TKP.

"Dia ngapain di situ?" tanya Garu bingung.

"Gara-gara ini, nih..." jawab Idham sambil memperlihatkan boneka Creeper yang dipegangnya.

Alhasil, mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Ja-jauhkan..." pinta Lance dari atas lampu.

"Aku buang ya..." Idham pun berniat pergi untuk membuang boneka itu.

"Yang pen-ting jan-gan a-da makh-luk i-tu..." balasnya terbata-bata.

* * *

 _Kasihan banget sang Gunner saking takutnya sama Creeper. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

"Iya, iya..." Idham pun langsung keluar. "Tapi abis ini turun dari situ!"

"Nanti aku turun, kok!" Nah, itu baru jelas ngomongnya!

"Mendingan kita turunin aja!" usul Jeanette yang kagak enak hati melihat Lance gelantungan kayak MoSaKey (MOnyet-SAru-monKEY). *Girl-chan di-Unload sama Lance.* (Note: Unload itu salah satu skill Lance di EBF!)

"Seterah lu, deh!" balas yang lainnya.

Akhirnya, Lance pun diturunkan dari lampu gantung.

* * *

Siang harinya...

"Lap'r n'h..." ujar Berwald tiba-tiba. "Mak'n yuk!"

"Memangnya ada yang bisa kita makan?" tanya Gary.

"Sebentar... Biar aku cari dulu..." Lance pun langsung pergi memeriksa persediaan makanan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Adanya cuma ini..." kata Lance sambil membawa sepiring kentang balado di tangan kanan dan dua potong ayam di atas piring kaca di tangan kiri, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kagak ada nasi?" tanya Gary bingung.

"'Ni lag' 'khir bul'n, b'lum 'da y'ng b'li b'ras..." jawab Berwald datar. (Lu kate anak kosan?)

Gary dan Lance pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Yaaaah, terus gimana makannya?" tanya Gary minta pendapat.

"G'doin?" usul Berwald yang langsung di-Snipe sama Lance.

"Kita ini bukan anak kost, tau!" bentak Lance kagak nyelow.

"S'ma 'ja! K'lau lu b'rdu' k'gak m'u, m'nding g'e g'doin 'ja b'rdu' s'ma D'nmark!" balas Berwald watados.

"Baru tau gue kalau Mathias doyan gadoin makanan!" gerutu Lance sweatdrop. "Ya udah, lha! Daripada kagak makan!"

Gary pun mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun terpaksa gadoin sepiring kentang dan dua potong ayam itu berempat. (Iya, berempat! Soalnya Berwald juga ngajakin Mathias! Sungguh rival yang baik hati (?), ya!)

* * *

 _Niatnya pengen makan, tapi nasinya habis dan ujung-ujungnya malah gadoin makanan rame-rame. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka pun main KoG (King of Game) bareng-bareng.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Garu.

"Aku!" seru Jeanette sambil mengangkat sumpitnya. "Nomor 2, 5, dan 10 crossdress!"

Reaksi mereka yang dapet nomor itu?

Noel udah pundung di pojokan karena dapet nomor 5.

Giro langsung pingsan di tempat begitu mendengar dia dapet nomor 2 dan terpaksa diseret sama Idham dan Luthias ke tempat aman (baca: ruang dandan).

Nah, yang satu ini sangatlah paling horror PAKE BANGET!

Lance udah gemeteran di tempat begitu mendapati nomor 10 di sumpitnya dan dia pun langsung digotong rame-rame sama Nordic Five.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" jeritnya ketakutan.

"Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya..." gumam Sally watados dan kagak nyadar kalau dia sukses bikin Johnny yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop. (Noel, Giro, Lance: "KITA BELUM MATI, TAU!")

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Pffffft... MPUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa pun terdengar menggelegar saat mereka melihat ketiga korban crossdress kita.

Noel kagak bisa ngomong apa-apa saat dipakaikan baju balet pink lengkap dengan bando putih berpita di kepalanya plus sayap kupu-kupu warna ungu ngejreng.

"Vati..." Giro hanya bisa meringkuk di pojokan dengan baju maid yang dipakainya. (Thundy: "Baru tau gue kalau dia tuh anak papa..." *dihajar Giro.*) (Note: Vati artinya 'ayah' dalam bahasa Jerman.)

Sementara Lance...

Kayaknya kagak usah ditanya, deh!

"Lance-kun... Pffffft... Kamu mau nikah sama Ice-kun, ya? Pfffft... Gaunnya cakep banget, deh! Hmhmhmhm..."

Tadi Tino bilang apa? Nikah? Gaun?

"Siapa yang tadi nyaranin gue pake baju pengantin, hem?!"

Baju pengantin?

* * *

Ja-jadi...

 _RUPANYA SI GUNNER MALANG KITA DIPAKSA PAKE GAUN PENGANTIN, PEMIRSA! #SAVEMISTERLANCE_ *Girl-chan langsung di-Oblivion sama Lance.* (Note: Oblivion tuh salah satu skill Limit Break Lance di EBF!)

* * *

Sontak, Lukas pun jadi korban tunjuk seluruh penghuni ruang guru lainnya.

"Problem?" tanya sang Norwegian dengan Troll Face.

'Stress gue lama-lama kalau begini jadinya!' batin Lance kesal dan langsung pergi.

"Oy, mau kemana?" tanya Mathias yang heran melihat Lance pergi.

"Kagak usah tau!" balas Lance yang masih kesal dan...

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

Pintu pun dibanting dengan keras sampai-sampai dinding di sekitarnya retak semua.

"Mau disusul?" tanya Garu yang agak tidak enak hati.

"Sebaiknya biarkan saja dia!" usul Luthias yang juga tidak enak hati.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk setuju dan permainan pun dilanjutkan kembali.

* * *

Tapi belum setengah jam, tiba-tiba ada yang kebelet.

"Gue ke toilet dulu, ya! Kebelet, nih!" ujar Hanzo tiba-tiba.

"Gue temenin, deh! Takutnya nyasar lagi, deh!" Mathias pun berdiri dan mereka pun pergi berdua.

"Mereka kagak bakalan 'begituan', kan?" tanya Jeanette agak parnoan.

"Ya kagak, lha! Secara Anko itu... Yah, tau sendiri deh!" balas Lukas sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

Di toilet...

"Jangan lama!" kata Mathias saat Hanzo masuk toilet.

Pria jabrik pun hanya bisa menyender di tembok selagi menunggu Hanzo, tapi mata birunya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih tergeletak di salah satu kursi di depan toilet. Begitu dia mengambil benda itu, sang Danish langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Benda ini kan..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

 _Sherantou fyuntou ni boonhorumutou, yutorando hantou mo orenchi_

Luthias yang merasakan HP-nya berbunyi pun langsung mengeluarkannya dari saku celana dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 _Lance masih belum balik? Gaunnya sama gue, nih!_

* * *

"Hah?!" pekik Luthias kaget dan satu ruangan pun langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"K'napa, Green?" tanya Berwald.

Luthias hanya bisa memperlihatkan pesan di HP-nya dan mereka pun ikutan kaget, bahkan sebuah kalimat menggantung langsung keluar dari mulut Tino.

"Jangan bilang kalau Lance-kun..."

* * *

Kembali ke toilet...

"Kau yakin soal ini?" tanya Hanzo ketika mereka berdua berniat kembali ke ruang guru.

"Ja! Sebenarnya aku tau dia pergi kemana kalau sedang stress, tapi tidak bisa kuberitahu sekarang! Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja nanti malam!" jawab Mathias sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Sore harinya di taman sekolah...

"Nasibku sial mulu perasaan..." gumam Lance sambil jalan dengan tampang lelah plus hanya pakai kaos kutang dan celana pendek. (Eh, apa kagak kedinginan tuh?)

Ketika melihat sebuah pohon, dia pun menghampiri sambil menyender di situ sambil bergumam lagi, "Mending aku tidur di sini aja..."

Alhasil, Lance pun tertidur dengan lelap. Saking lelapnya, dia sampai bermimpi menjadi pemain sinetron dalam film berjudul 'Ada Apa dengan Lance' dengan Emil sebagai pasangan mainnya.

Aih, manisnya~

* * *

 _Awalnya lagi apes, jadi akhirnya malah jadi kayak sinetron begini. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Kamu kagak liat Lance?" tanya Emil kepada Fiorel sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tak ikut permainan tadi siang.

"Dari tadi sore kagak ngeliat, tuh!" balas Fiorel sambil angkat bahu.

"Ice..." panggil Mathias dari belakang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Emil sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Ikut aku!" perintah pria jabrik itu sambil berjalan pergi dan Emil pun mengikutinya.

* * *

Di sebuah taman...

"Coba liat di sana!" Mathias menunjuk sesuatu di bawah pohon.

Emil pun mengamati arah yang ditunjuk sang Danish dan langsung sweatdrop mendapati sang Gunner yang dicarinya sedang tertidur di sana.

* * *

 _Ketika dicariin sang Uke tercinta, yang dicari malah tertidur di bawah pohon. #SAVEMISTERLANCE_ *AUTHOR TERLALU NGE-FANS SAMA LANCE!*

* * *

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah kejadian hari ini..." gumam sang Icelandic sambil menghela nafas.

Mathias pun mengangguk setuju, kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggendongnya sambil berkata, "Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dia beristirahat..."

Emil pun mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya mereka memindahkan pemuda berambut merah itu ke kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah Lance ditidurkan di kasurnya, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kamar pemuda itu. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, dia tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

Yah, setidaknya nasib Lance tidak selalu sial di akhirnya!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Special Omake: TTS Time and Icilcy Hidden Ability**

Di suatu siang yang mainstream, para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen sedang mencari kegiatan untuk mengusir bosan mereka.

"Bang, beli TTS!" teriak Exoray kepada seorang penjual koran keliling yang lewat di depan asrama.

"Mau model apa, dek?" tanya penjual koran itu.

"Memangnya ada model apa aja, bang?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Ada model dari lokal, dari mancanegara, bahkan dari kampung saya juga ada!" jelas penjual koran itu.

"Ya elah, bang! Itu mah bukan model TTS, tapi cover-nya doang! Wong paling isinya juga sama!" ujar Alexia sewot sambil mengambil sebuah TTS dengan cover yang kagak terlalu norak.

"Nah, harganya pun tergantung model! Yang lokal seribu peso, yang mancanegara lima ribu peso, dan yang dari kampung saya tuh agak mahal, dua puluh ribu peso!"

"Lha, kok yang model kampung mahal banget?" tanya Saphire heran.

"Soalnya mereka difotonya langsung jadi, beda sama yang udah beken dan banyak bajakan fotonya..."

"Bajakan atau kagak, yang penting bagus, bang!" timpal Vience sambil nunjukin sebuah TTS ber-cover bintang film yang berpakaian 'you know what i mean'.

Untung penjualnya kagak terlalu ngerti 'begituan', jadi dia kagak perduli dengan komentar Vience barusan.

"Tapi yang lebih penting itu isinya, dek! Dijamin bakalan mengasah otak!"

"Buktinya?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

"Di kampung abang, orang yang suka ngisi TTS ini, otaknya bisa ngiris daging, lho!"

Ih, kagak masuk akal banget, deh!

"Eh iya, TTS ini juga bisa buat ngurusin badan kan?" tanya Ikyo sambil melirik si Fire Mage kecil yang kayaknya kagak suka dikompori. (Note: Masih ingat kejadian di Chapter 28?)

"Oh, bisa juga kok! Kalau otak terkuras, lemak pun terkuras juga!" jelas si penjual koran sok tau.

"Terserah! Mau bikin otak tajam atau badan jadi kurus, yah bodoh amat dah! Saya beli satu!" seru Flamy sambil mengambil sebuah TTS tanpa melihat cover-nya dengan tampang sebal karena sukses dijahili Ikyo.

* * *

Tapi ketika mereka mau membayar...

"Kagak ada kembalian, dek! Gimana kalau saya nyanyi aja sebagai kembaliannya?" tawar si penjual koran yang udah mau nyanyi.

"Stop, stop! Kembaliannya buat abang aja! Kami ikhlas, bang! Udah sana!" usir Thundy dengan sadisnya.

"Makasih, dek! Semoga amalnya dibalas berlipat ganda!" balas si penjual koran sambil ngangkat tangan.

"Amin!" sahut seluruh pengurus OSIS serentak dan penjual koran itu pun pergi.

* * *

Ketika mereka mengisi TTS yang dibeli barusan, ternyata susah banget! Ngisi satu aja mesti pake nguras banyak pikiran dan nanya sana-sini!

Tapi, mereka kagak sengaja menemukan satu pertanyaan yang lucu: Apa warna pakaian dalam yang dipakai guru Ekonomi di sekolah Author? (Nah lho?)

* * *

Sementara itu, Icilcy lagi karaokean di kamarnya dengan speaker yang sangat membahana.

 _sekaiisan no kokuritsukouen, shinpiteki na koori no doukutsu, kuroi sunahama aoi onsen, mitai nara tsureteku kedo~_

Dia pun terus berkaraoke ria sampai...

"Icy, lu ngapain dayo?"

Icilcy pun menghentikan acaranya dan menengok hanya untuk mendapati keberadaan Musket yang mangap lebar (karena melihat si pemuda Ice Mage yang biasanya bertampang dingin itu bisa nyanyi ala musisi ternama) di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, lu ya..." Icilcy pun langsung kagok sendiri karena ketauan lagi karaokean.

"Gue kagak nyangka kalau lu hobi karaokean, dayo!" ujar Musket cengo.

"Cuma iseng doang! Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Icilcy.

"Gue bete, dayo! Makanya gue ke sini, daripada kagak ada kerjaan terus ngelamun dan kagak sengaja nelen lalat!" jawab pemuda Musketeer itu sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kasur sang pemilik kamar.

"Mau karaokean bareng gue? Bisa ngilangin bete, lho!" tawar Icilcy.

"Gue kagak suka nyanyi, dayo!" tolak Musket. "Eh, tapi, suara lu keren juga! Kenapa kagak ikutan audisi aja?"

"Kagak usah! Gue nyanyi cuma buat seneng-seneng doang!" balas Icilcy menolak tawaran barusan.

"Sumpah deh, dayo! Suara lu keren banget, gue sampe heran kenapa lu bisa nyanyi sekeren itu!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Musket menyebarkan berita tentang hobi Icilcy ke seluruh pengurus OSIS lainnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka heran.

"Sejak kapan Icy suka karaoke? Perasaan dia kagak suka diajakin nonton konser!" tanya Saphire penasaran.

"Gue cuma iseng doang!" balas Icilcy agak risih.

"Iseng sih iseng, tapi suaranya kagak kalah sama musisi terkenal dayo!" timpal Musket rada nyeselin.

"Jangan-jangan lu mau jadi penyanyi lagi?" tanya Teiron.

"Asal nyablak aja lu!" sembur Icilcy sewot.

"Tapi kalau dipikir, Icy itu punya bakat terpendam, lho!" gumam Exoray sambil mikir.

"Apaan, sih?! Orang cuma iseng doang, kagak ngerti banget dibilangin!" bantah Icilcy kesal.

"Kalau lu mau, lu bisa kembangin tuh bakat! Kalau perlu ikutan lomba nyanyi aja sekalian, biar semua orang tau bakat lu!" usul Vience sok bijak.

"Kagak, makasih! Soalnya kalau gue nyanyi, entar satu panggung langsung membeku semua!" tolak Icilcy sambil berdiri dan berniat pergi. "Udah gitu ujung-ujungnya nanti dilemparin barang lagi! Ogah banget, deh!"

Pengurus OSIS lainnya pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang Ice Mage dengan tampang risih.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Prepare for Last Chapter, guys! GET READY FOR THE CLOSING PARTY! *plak!*

Abaikan saja!

Cerita yang dikatakan Luthfi itu terinspirasi dari sebuah foto FP Meme di FB! Well, aku bukan anak meme, tapi banyak yang kocak di situ! :3

Yah, hashtag itu tak sengaja dapet dari fic-nya Dissa! Kalau di fic-nya itu '#SAVEHAJILUBANG', di fic ini sengaja ane bikin '#SAVEMISTERLANCE' karena belakangan ini ane lagi keranjingan main EBF (Epic Battle Fantasy) di FB! ^^V

Kejadian gadoin makanan itu kisah nyata waktu ane mau makan tapi terpaksa gadoin kentang sama ayam bareng adek sepupu karena kagak ada nasi! Yah, begitulah! ^^a

Review! :D


	30. Kampreting Moment in Heroes Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Gue lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai penistaan character! :V *ditembak Lance.* Tenang aja, nanti balas dendamnya dibikin rada greget di sequel-nya! :V / Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Masih ada sequel, kok! Tenang aja! :) Icy aslinya rada dingin, tapi tergantung penilaianmu aja dah! *dibekuin Icilcy.* Ane masih SMK, serius! OwOV Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Kampreting Moment in Heroes Gakuen**

* * *

Heroes Gakuen selalu saja punya sekumpulan kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang bisa diceritakan di sini. Yuk kita simak!

* * *

 _ **~OTW~**_ (Cast: Vira -Witch- dan Lisa -Cyber Medic-)

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Vira sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Lis, lu lagi dimana? Ditungguin, nih!" tanya Vira kepada yang di seberang sana.

"Sabar, sabar! Gue masih On The Way..." jawab Lisa sambil berjalan.

"Oke, sip! Ditunggu ya!"

"... Ke kamar mandi!" lanjut gadis itu watados.

Tut tut tut!

"Lha, kok putus?" tanya Lisa bingung.

* * *

 _ **~Nonton Bola~**_ (Cast: Kevin -Savage Berserker- dan Noris -Iron Knight-)

Kevin datang menghampiri Noris sambil ngomong, "Eh, Ris! Nonton bola, yuk!"

"Ayo, ayo!"

Tak taunya, mereka malah pelototin bola yang tergeletak di tanah.

* * *

 _ **~Tugas Sekolah~**_ (Cast: Alexia -Cowboy- dan Exoray -Exorcist-)

Alexia sedang main game online di kamarnya ketika Exoray datang menghampirinya.

"Lex, tugas sekolah udah selesai? Malah main game!" tanya Exoray.

"Udah, kok!" balas Alexia watados.

"Udah lupa! Nyahahahahahahaha!" lanjutnya sambil ketawa sendiri dengan aura gelap di tubuhnya. "Lupa lupa lupa lupa lupa lupa..."

"Wah, dia udah stress!" gumam Exoray sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Pesawat~**_ (Cast: Caile -Alice- dan Zeptrun -Researcher-)

"Oy, Zep! Balik naik apaan lu?" tanya Caile kepada Zeptrun.

"Pesawat..." jawab Zeptrun tanpa ekspresi.

"Yang bener aja lu, serius nih gue!" balas Caile tak percaya.

Zeptrun menyalakan 'Airplane Mode' di HP-nya sambil ngomong, "Seriusan... Nih, nih, nih..."

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sebuah pesawat dari HP Zeptrun yang sukses membuat Caile langsung kaget.

"Yosh, duluan ya sob!" kata Zeptrun yang masih tanpa ekspresi sambil menaiki pesawat itu dan langsung melesat pergi.

Caile pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Zeptrun dengan tampang cengo.

* * *

 _ **~Biji~**_ (Cast: Naomi -Desert Blader-)

Naomi sedang asik minum milkshake di café ketika mendengar sebuah percakapan yang ambigu.

"Hey, bro! Apa kabar lu, nih?"

"Hampir baik, bro!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, biji lu ada berapa?"

"Ada enam, dong! Lu berapa?"

"Cuma empat, tapi gede-gede!"

Ketika Naomi mengecek sumber suara itu, dia langsung meremas gelas milkshake-nya sampai remuk dengan tampang kesal karena ternyata...

Di depannya terdapat sepasang apel raksasa dengan kumpulan biji kecil di atas meja mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Mimpi~**_ (Cast: Saphire -Crazy Sapper (atau Miner? I don't care! *ditabok Saphire.*)-)

"Saphire! Berani-beraninya kamu tidur di mata pelajaran saya!" bentak Berwald yang melihat Saphire tertidur di mejanya.

Saphire pun terbangun dan berkata, "Wah, jangan anggap remeh... Saya tidur demi menggapai mimpi..."

"A-APAAA?!"

Alhasil, seisi kelas (termasuk gurunya) pun tidur semua dan terdapat papan yang tertulis 'Jangan berisik! Kelas lagi tidur!' di sebelah meja guru.

* * *

 _ **~Ngopi~**_ (Cast: Lira -Hong Gil Dong- dan Kaila -Hawkeye-)

 _Part 1_

Lira dan Kaila sedang jalan-jalan berdua.

"Hey, ngopi-ngopi yuk La!" ajak Lira.

"Ayo!" balas Kaila.

Tak taunya, mereka malah pergi ke tempat fotokopi.

"Delapan kali ya, bang!" kata Lira sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada pemilik tempat tersebut.

* * *

 _Part 2_

Kaila lagi main HP saat Lira datang menghampirinya.

"Hey! Ngopi-ngopi yuk, La!" ajak Lira.

"Serius nih ngopi?" tanya Kaila ragu.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, mereka malah ke warnet.

"Iyap, ngopi file ke flashdisk!" kata Lira sambil memperhatikan komputer yang tertera tulisan 'copy Handbeat Clocktower. mp3' di layarnya.

"Kagak sekalian pake disket nih, biar greget?" tanya Kaila yang memegang sebuah disket.

"Nyehehehe!"

* * *

 _Part 3_

Lira dan Kaila sekarang sedang jalan-jalan (lagi).

"Hey, fotokopi yuk!" ajak Lira.

"Nah, gitu dong, yang jelas!" balas Kaila lega.

Tak taunya, Lira malah memotret secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Nah, lu minggir dikit La!" perintah Lira.

Kaila mundur sedikit dan Lira pun mulai sibuk memotret kopi tersebut.

"Ya elah!" gumam Kaila yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

 _ **~Sleep Mode~**_ (Cast: Willy -Space Trooper- dan Doni -Robin Hood-)

Sekarang ini, Willy dan Doni sedang ngerjain tugas di sebuah café.

"Hoaaam..." Willy pun menguap. "Mau tidur, ah..."

"Ya kali di sini, Wil! Entar aja di asrama!" usul Doni agak risih.

"Lu kagak tau apa, kalau laptop gue ada 'Sleep Mode'-nya?" tanya Willy yang tampilan layar menu laptop-nya seperti ini:

 _\- Restart_

 _-) Sleep Mode_

 _\- Shutdown_

Ketika Willy menekan 'Sleep Mode' di layar menu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kasur dari laptop-nya yang sukses bikin Doni kaget sambil berteriak, "Huapa?!"

Willy pun tidur di atas kasur itu, sementara Doni hanya bisa mangap lebar melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **~Lomba Balap Kerupuk dan Makan Karung~**_ (Cast: Eka -Gatotkaca-, Flamy -Fire Mage-, Teira -Earth Mage-, Mira -Card Magician-, Musket -Musketeer-, dan Shyo -Puppeteer-)

Saat itu adalah perlombaan untuk merayakan festival tahunan sekolah.

"Yap, lomba balap kerupuk dan makan karung akan segera dimulai!" seru Eka dengan toa.

"YEEEEEEEEEE~" teriak para peserta senang.

"Eh, bentar bentar! Apa kagak kebalik, tuh?" tanya Tino bingung.

Ketika dia melihat pelaksanaan lomba...

GUBRAK!

Tino pun langsung pingsan karena ternyata...

JENG JENG!

Terlihat Teira, Flamy, dan Mira yang menaiki kerupuk raksasa beserta Musket dan Shyo yang sibuk mengunyah karung.

* * *

 _ **~Main Bola di PS~**_ (Cast: Teiron -Earth Mage- dan Thundy -Lightning Mage-)

"Eh, Thun! Tumben lu main PS!" kata Teiron saat melihat Thundy main PS di ruang tengah asrama.

Dia pun duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut biru itu sambil nanya, "Mainstream amat timnya! Lu pake Liverpool atau QPR, sih?"

"Jadi wasit!" jawab Thundy singkat.

"Oooh..." Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria, kemudian langsung kaget. "Hah?! Wasit?!"

"Nyahahaha! Mampus tuh gue kasih kartu merah!" seru Thundy senang.

* * *

 _ **~Momen Pacaran~**_ (Cast: Daren -Treasure Hunter- dan Vience -Dragon Rider-)

"Fréré, bagi obat nyamuk dong! Kamar gue banyak nyamuk, nih!" seru Daren dari luar kamar Vience.

Ketika pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu menyelonong masuk, dia mendapati kakak tertuanya lagi telponan sama gebetannya Vivi.

"Sayang, kamu aja yang tutup telponnya!"

"Ah, kamu aja!"

"Kamu aja, ih! Entar pulsanya abis lagi!"

"Ya udah! Kalau aku diam berarti udah tidur, ya!"

'KENAPA GUE HARUS MELIHAT INI?!' jerit Daren dalam hati.

Yah, terkadang momen pacaran bisa bikin... Geli!

* * *

 _ **~Gempa~**_ (Cast: Icilcy -Ice Mage-, Elwania -Fire Mage-, dan Elemy -Sorcerer-)

Suatu hari, asrama sedang dilanda gempa bumi.

"Wah, gempa! Cabut, yuk!" seru Icilcy sambil kabur keluar asrama.

"Oy, Emy! Ayo keluar! Entar kalau asramanya roboh, bisa-bisa lu jadi peyek rasa alay lagi!" ajak Elwania.

"Bentar dulu, Elwa! Gue lagi update status di FB, nih!" balas Elemy yang lagi megang HP.

"Serah lu deh, kapas ngapung!" Elwania pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Elemy.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Fyuuuh~ Untung cuma sebentar!" ujar Icilcy lega sambil masuk ke dalam asrama setelah gempa berhenti.

"Huwaaaa!" jerit Elemy tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa lagi tuh bocah?" tanya Elwania bingung.

"GYAAAAAAAA! HP GUE LOWBAT! CHARGER MANA CHARGER?! COLOKAN MANA COLOKAN?!" teriak Elemy panik sambil lari bolak-balik asrama.

Icilcy dan Elwania pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sweatdrop.

Yah, beberapa orang lebih panik ketika HP-nya lowbat ketimbang gempa bumi.

* * *

 _ **~Pesan Nasi Goreng~**_ (Cast: Nirlion -Trinity-)

Di suatu malam...

"Bang! Nasi gorengnya satu, ya!" kata Nirlion kepada abang nasi goreng di depan asrama.

Abang nasi goreng pun menengok dan...

JREEEEENG!

Rupanya abang itu berwajah rata dan dia pun bertanya, "Pedes atau kagak?"

"HUWALA, MUKANYA RATA!" teriak Nirlion kaget.

"Kasihan! Sini aku gambarin!" Dia pun mengeluarkan spidol untuk menggambar wajah abang tersebut.

"Lho, lho..." Sang abang pun hanya bisa pasrah wajahnya digambarin Nirlion.

* * *

 _ **~Uang Kecil~**_ (Cast: Nirmala -Trinity-)

"Maaf dek, tidak ada uang kecil, jadi kembaliannya pakai permen saja!" kata penjaga kasir di Department Store kepada Nirmala yang saat itu sedang belanja.

"Hmm..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Total belanjaannya lima ratus sepuluh ribu peso!" kata sang penjaga kasir.

"Maaf, mbak! Saya tidak ada uang, jadi bayarnya pakai permen saja ya!" ujar Nirmala sambil mengeluarkan setoples permen yang sukses membuat penjaga kasir itu langsung kaget.

* * *

 _ **~Paha Kemana-mana~**_ (Cast: Miu -Rockstar-)

"Fiorel-sensei, gawat! Ada cewek pahanya kemana-mana!" seru Miu panik.

"Eh, terus kenapa?" tanya Fiorel bingung.

"Mending kita tolongin aja, yuk!" ajak Miu sambil menarik tangan Fiorel.

"Lha, apa hubungannya?" Fiorel pun tambah bingung.

Ketika Miu membawa Fiorel ke taman, mereka melihat...

JENG JENG!

"Tuh, pahanya jalan kemana-mana!" ujar Miu sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang ternyata pahanya loncat-loncat dan hal itu sukses membuat Fiorel langsung mangap melihatnya.

"Huwaaa! Kami kan bukan untuk dipamerin!" teriak sepasang paha tersebut.

* * *

 _ **~Demi Tu...~**_ (Cast: Ikyo -Gumiho-)

Waktu itu lagi hebohnya video Arya Wiguna yang dengan gigih dan semangatnya melawan Eyang Subur.

Udah tau tuh dukun tukang bohong, eh pas dibohongin malah marah-marah!

Ikyo sebagai siswa teladan pun tidak kalah semangatnya di saat pagi, siang, malam...

"DEMI TU... GAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Yah, saking semangatnya, bahkan teriakannya bisa terdengar seisi asrama.

"SENSEI, LIAT MUKA SAYA! SAYA JARANG TIDUR!"

"Si Ikyo kambuh lagi, deh!" gumam Lukas saat mendengar teriakan gaje barusan dari luar asrama.

* * *

 _ **~Kabar Gembira~**_ (Cast: Lucy -Desperado- dan Frida -Puppeteer-)

"Frida, ada kabar gembira nih!" seru Lucy kepada Frida.

Ketika kata-kata itu berdengung di pikirannya, Frida pun langsung kesal dan...

DUAAAAAAR!

"KABAR GEMBIRA APAAN?! BULU MONYET ADA EKSTRAKNYA, HAH?! GUE UDAH BOSEN DENGERIN YANG KAYAK GITU!" pekik Frida emosi sambil nembakin Lucy pake bazoka yang entah dapat darimana.

"Kabar gembiranya, Luthias-sensei bagi-bagi makanan..." kata Lucy yang sekarat ditembaki bazoka.

* * *

 _ **~Wow~**_ (Cast: Fira -Maid- dan Dodi -Jumper-)

"Yeah, tugas gue udah kelar!" seru Fira senang.

"Terus gue mesti salto sambil loncat dari Ancient Tower dan bilang 'wow', gitu?" tanya Dodi.

"Iya..." balas Fira datar.

Akhirnya, Dodi pun melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Sementara Fira, dia malah ngasih jempol dari bawah Ancient Tower.

* * *

 _ **~April Mop~**_ (Cast: Miuto -Rockstar-)

"Oy, kamu! Cepet keluar! Entar asrama bakalan ditimpa meteor!" seru Giro kepada Miuto yang berada di kamar mandi asrama.

"Wah, sensei ikut April Mop juga? Kirain kagak demen yang begituan!" balas Miuto santai.

Merasa tak didengarkan, Giro pun meninggalkan Miuto sambil berkata, "Bodoh amat! Pokoknya udah aku ingetin, ya!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

JEGEEEEEEEEEEER!

Sebuah meteor benar-benar menghantam asrama.

"Dibilangin..." gumam Giro yang melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

 _ **~Uji Nyali~**_ (Cast: Monika -Captain Hook-)

 _Part 1_

Hari ini Monika sedang mengikuti acara uji nyali.

"Numpang lewat ya, mbak kunti!" kata Monika yang membawa lilin kepada sesosok kuntilanak di depannya.

"Oh, lu Nik!" balas sang kunti.

* * *

Ketika Monika sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu di tanah dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jeritnya kaget. "Tolong... Tolong..."

"Pemirsa, peserta terlihat melambaikan tangan!" kata seorang reporter yang melihat kejadian dengan kamera tersembunyi.

* * *

Semenit kemudian...

"Baiklah, apa yang tadi anda lihat?" tanya sang reporter.

"Sa-saya me-melihat..." Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, dia pun langsung berteriak, "DOMPET KOSOOOOOOOOOONG!"

Reporter tadi pun hanya bisa heran mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Part 2_

"Baiklah, sudah siap? Kalau kagak kuat lambaikan tangan, ya!" kata Idham.

"Oke!" balas Monika.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, Monika langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Ini baru lima menit, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Idham.

"Di menit pertama sih kagak masalah, tapi pas menit kedua dan ketiga, saya mulai pusing dengan tampilan baru HP keluaran terbaru ini dan... Asdfghjkl..."

Idham pun mencatat apa yang dikatakan Monika barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Nonton Konser~**_ (Cast: Rosa -Zorro- dan Tracy -Grand Templar-)

"Tracy, lu lagi ngapain? Kok berisik banget?" tanya Rosa lewat telepon.

"Gue lagi nonton konser, nih!" balas Tracy di seberang sana.

"Hah? Nonton konser dimana?" tanya Rosa lagi dengan bingung.

"Di Youtube!" balas Tracy yang ternyata lagi nonton video Youtube di warnet.

* * *

 _ **~Password Wi-fi~**_ (Cast: July -Jin Kisaragi-)

July sedang berada di sebuah café kelas menengah.

"Mas, password wi-fi-nya apa?" tanya July.

"Cobatanyalagi, mbak!" jawab pelayan di sana.

"Hah, apa?"

"Cobatanyalagi!"

"Ih, saya serius nih mas!"

"Ahaha! Password-nya memang begitu, 'Cobatanyalagi'!"

"Oke, udah bisa! Makasih ya, mas!"

"Iya! Pesan apa, mbak?"

"Air putih satu..."

Yah, apapun menu yang dipesan, pokoknya ada wi-fi!

* * *

 _ **~Sadap~**_ (Cast: Fery -Dragon Slayer-)

"Mumpung lagi ngetren sadap-menyadap, coba sadap telpon orang, ah!" kata Lance yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar Fery.

"Huwahahaha! Gue punya ide sadis buat balas dendam!"

'Wah, sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat!' batin Lance.

"Gimana kalau kita cabut flashdisk-nya tanpa di-eject?"

GUBRAK!

"Atau kita replace aja save-an game di laptop-nya! Kalau mau yang lebih sadis, kita kirim aja gorengan yang banyak ke kamarnya! Gimana, sadis kagak?"

"Aduh... Iye, iye, sadis..." gumam Lance sambil berusaha bangun dari gubrakannya barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Bintang Jatuh~**_ (Cast: Feiren -Samurai- dan Moiya -Indian-)

"Halo, Moi-kun! Apa kabar, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Feiren lewat telepon.

"Gue lagi ngeliat bintang jatuh, nih!"

"Aih, so sweet banget sih!"

"Apanya yang so sweet ngeliat bintang komedi jatuh?" tanya Moiya yang ternyata lagi nonton drama komedi di sebuah studio.

* * *

 _ **~Meteor~**_ (Cast: Berna -Grim Reaper-)

Di suatu siang yang random...

"Ra, lu betulin atap ruang guru yang bolong kena meteor ya! Gue mau main bola dulu sama anak kelas Rare!" pinta Luthfi kepada Garu.

"Lha, bukannya itu kerjaan cowok?" tanya Garu bingung.

"Sekarang tuh cewek juga harus bisa betulin sesuatu!" jawab Luthfi watados yang sukses membuat Garu sweatdrop.

"Ya kagak segitunya juga, sensei! Entar saya aja yang betulin atapnya!" timpal Berna yang lagi megang tongsis untuk selfie sama meteor itu. "Tapi setelah selfie sama meteornya dulu..."

* * *

 _ **~Jin~**_ (Cast: Maurice -Werewolf-)

Ketika Maurice menemukan sebuah botol kosong dan menggosoknya, tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok jin yang mirip Mathias (atau mungkin dia memang Mathias).

"Saya kabulkan satu permintaan!" kata jin itu.

"Tolong buat saya dikelilingi banyak cewek ya!" pinta Maurice.

"Kalau begitu saya ubah kamu jadi maho!" seru sang jin.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu..."

Tapi sang jin keburu menghilang dan Maurice hanya bisa ngomong, "Yaaaah... Booo~"

* * *

 _ **~Ilusi Mimpi~**_ (Cast: Toni -Pro Wrestler-)

"Ah, mendingan pasang alarm dan tidur setengah jam, terus bangun dan bikin tugas!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, segernya..." ujar Toni yang langsung menghampiri laptop-nya buat ngerjain tugas. "Kalau gini kan enak, bisa mikir jernih, deh!"

Tapi ternyata, itu hanya mimpi!

* * *

 _ **~Ulangan~**_ (Cast: Philip -Barbarian- dan Kaien -Taekwon Master-)

"Lu ngapain nelpon, sih? Gue lagi sibuk, nih!" kata Philip saat Kaien menelponnya.

"Belagu lu, Philip! Memangnya lu lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Kaien di seberang sana.

"Main catur sendirian!" jawab Philip watados.

"Stress lu, Philip! Besok kan ulangan!" bentak Kaien yang langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Tut tut tut!

Philip pun menjatuhkan HP-nya dan...

'Ya elah!'

DUAR!

Dia pun menembak satu sekolah dengan bazoka plus masang tampang Yao Ming. (Note: Author bukan anak meme, jadi maaf kalau salah! ^^V *walaupun kadang suka pake emot pacman, sih!* *plak!* *malah bongkar aib sendiri!*)

"Bro, UAS-nya dibatalin karena sekolahnya meledak! Main catur, yuk!" ajak Philip watados.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

 **Special Omake: Perayaan?**

"Cieee, yang fic 'HGAD'-nya udah tamat! Kita bakar-bakar, yuk!" kata Alexia sambil menyalami seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytail yang ternyata adalah sang Author.

"Aduh, gimana ya? Gue kagak yakin, deh!" balas gadis itu sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

* * *

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oy, oy, yang bener aja lu pada!" teriak gadis itu sewot karena...

JENG JENG!

"Masa gue yang dibakar, sih?!" lanjutnya yang ternyata diikat di sebuah kayu dan terdapat sebuah api di bawahnya.

"Karena bakar-bakar biasa udah mainstream!" balas Thundy sambil nyiapin garpu, sementara Alexia sibuk ngasah pisau.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari beberapa komik strip 'Si Juki'! Well, banyak banget lho kekocakan di situ! ^^V

Well, yang berminat silakan liat sequel yang udah dikerjakan! ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
